The secret compartment Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Quando Bella decide se mudar pra Forks sua mãe e Phil lhe dão um último presente, uma escrivaninha do ano de 1.900. Quando Bella acha um compartimento secreto cheio de cartas secretas ela se encontra apaixonada por um homem que não existe mais, ou existe?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Porque eu?" eu resmunguei pra mim mesma.

"Você disse alguma coisa querida?" minha mãe perguntou entrando no quarto.

"Não," eu disse rapidamente. Eu estava me mudando pra Forks dentro de um mês e eu não queria que minha mãe se preocupasse mais do que ela já estava. Toda vez que ela estava por perto eu fingia que estava feliz e bem com tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses, a real razão por eu partir.

Era um alívio que eu não teria mais que viver nas sombras me escondendo do perigo que sempre parecia me seguir. Talvez se eu fosse morar com o chefe de polícia minha vida teria menos caos e dor.

"Bella querida," minha mãe disse reconquistando minha atenção. "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Quero dizer, eu entendo que você quer me ver feliz mas e tudo que você está deixando para trás?"

"Mãe," eu disse me sentando perto dela. "Isso é para o melhor. Você precisa ficar com Phil e eu preciso ganhar alguma independência. Além do mais não é como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver novamente. Você vai estar apenas um avião de distância."

"Você tem certeza que não está apenas fugindo?" minha mãe perguntou. Me afastei dela evitando sua pergunta e comecei a arrumar minha mala novamente. Nós já tínhamos discutido isso inúmeras vezes e eu estava tentando lidar com meu passado.

"Mãe, por favor." Eu implorei. "Você sabe que eu não quero partir mas você também sabe que eu não tenho escolha. Ele me deixou sem outra opção."

"Você sempre tem uma opção querida," minha mãe encorajou. "Eu posso ficar aqui com você ou você pode viajar com Phil e eu. Eu sei que você quer ficar longe dele mas esta é realmente a resposta?"

"Esse é o único caminho para retomar minha vida novamente," eu disse. "Mesmo que eu ame tanto esse lugar ele me trás muitas memórias."

"E Natalie?" minha mãe perguntou. "E Megen?"

"Não mencione ela," eu disse rapidamente. Megen era a última razão por eu pensar em ficar." Era parcialmente por causa dela que eu estava em toda essa situação em primeiro lugar.

"Você precisa perdoá-la Bella," minha mãe disse.

"Você nem mesmo sabe a história," eu bati. "É muito mais complicado do que você imagina e eu realmente não quero voltar nesse assunto."

"Você pode se manter nessa bolha pra sempre Bells," ela disse. "Viver assim é viver uma mentira ou viver em seu próprio mundo de fantasias. Cedo ou tarde isso tudo chega ao fim."

"Vou resistir até que seja tarde," eu zombei. "Agora eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, então você acha que podemos remarcar essa sessão de terapia?"

"Apenas pense nisso babe," ela disse levantando da cama e beijando minha testa. Eu sabia que ela estava certa mas eu nunca mais queria pensar nisso novamente. Minha vida era complicada o suficiente devido a isso, como eu poderia me torturar revivendo dentro da minha imaginação?

"Knock, knock," eu ouvi meu padrasto Phil falar na porta. "Posso entrar Bella?"

"Claro," eu murmurei. Quanto olhei para reconhecer sua presença eu percebi o que ele tinha com ele. Bem ao seu lado direito tinha uma escrivaninha de mogno escura que parecia ser do início do ano de 1.900, "O que é isso?"

"Isso," ele começou. "É pra você levar com você pra Forks. Sua mãe e eu decidimos que você pode precisar para por seu computador ou algo do tipo."

"Ah," eu disse. "Obrigada Phil, eu realmente gostei." Ele colocou a escrivaninha no meu quarto e me deu um abraço estranho com um braço só.

"Nós vamos sentir sua falta Bella," ele disse. "Eu realmente me sinto culpado por fazer você fazer isso. Estou te afastando de tudo que você conhece e ama." Phil era realmente distraído e por alguma razão eu preferia desse jeito. Muitas pessoas já sabiam demais.

"Não, você não é Phil," eu descordei. "Tudo isso era o que eu costumava conhecer e amar. Agora tudo simplesmente parece diferente. É hora de mudar; é hora de uma nova aventura."

"Talvez as coisas sejam melhores em Forks," ele disse. "Eu sei que você foi meio que infeliz ultimamente. Talvez ir morar com seu pai te fará feliz novamente."

"Talvez." Eu concordei. De repente meu telefone começou a tocar um som familiar, Shake it do Metro Station. Quando eu olhei vi que era Natalie quem estava me ligando. "Desculpe mas eu tenho que atender."

"Sem problemas garota," Phil disse. "Vou te dar alguma privacidade."

"Obrigada." Eu disse. Phil talvez não tenha me conhecido tão bem mas ele sempre soube quando eu precisava de um tempo sozinha. Talvez fosse porque ele não era tão mais velho que eu. "Eai Nat?"

"Ballary," ela disse usando meu apelido que eu desprezava. "Porque nesse mundo você não me ligou em tanto tempo? Está irritada comigo ou algo do tipo?"

"Não," eu disse. "Eu só tenho andado um pouco distraída só isso."

"Bella," ela disse. "Eu sei que você está escondendo algo de mim. Eu espero que você simplesmente me conte ao invés de me deixar no escuro. Nunca se sabe, talvez eu possa ajudar ou algo do tipo."

"Eu duvido," eu sussurrei mas ela ainda assim me ouviu.

"Tente querida," ela insistiu. "É ainda sobre Kyle e Megen? Você sabe que terá que lidar com isso cedo ou tarde. Megen já está me ligando a cada dois segundos me implorando para de alguma forma consertar o que ela fez."

"Ela não pode consertar," eu disse por entre meus dentes trincados. "Ela e Kyle fizeram o que fizeram e agora estou forçada a limpar a bagunça. Mas porque estou surpresa? Isso é o que ela sempre faz, merdas e então corre para alguém limpar sua bagunça."

"Seja razoável Bellary," ela disse. "Kyle está apenas se sentindo muito culpado, talvez até mais."

"Eu não quero mais falar disso," eu disse. "Mas eu preciso me encontrar com você essa noite. Eu tenho algumas novidades que não posso dizer exatamente pelo telefone."

"Claro Bells," ela disse alegremente. "Vamos ter uma noite completamente para garotas, apenas você e eu. Podemos ir ver um filme e depois comprar pizza."

"Ótimo," eu disse. "Eu acho que é isso que preciso. Te vejo ás sete okay?"

"Certo querida," ela disse antes de desligar. Olhei para o meu relógio percebendo que eu tinha umas duas horas livres antes que ela estivesse aqui. Decidi checar minha nova escrivaninha em detalhes.

Era tão velha e ainda assim tão linda. Cada gaveta era larga e espaçosa. Quando eu abri a maior gaveta completamente, eu achei uma espécie de alavanca. Quando eu puxei percebi que era um compartimento secreto com uma dúzia de cartas antigas.

Puxei uma carta e examinei de perto. A única indicação de quem era estava endereçada no envelope. Simplesmente dizia, para minha única. Eu sabia que ler seria invasão de privacidade mas parte de mim gritou para eu quebrar as regras pelo menos uma vez. A pessoa que escreveu possivelmente nem estava mais entre os vivos então que mal eu podia fazer? Eu puxei a carta do envelope cautelosamente e comecei a lê-la.

_15 de dezembro de 1918._

_Amada,_

_Eu sinto que meus dias são tristes sem a sua presença. Minha vida parece tão cheia e ainda assim tão vazia sem você. Se eu ao menos fosse capaz de chegar e contar-te do meu amor. Eu temo que nunca nos conheceremos ou nem mesmo falemos um com o outro. Você é meu coração, você é meu destino. Embora nossos corpos nunca tenham se tocado eu sinto como se nossas almas tenham entrelaçado-se pela eternidade._

_Eu tenho umas notícias um pouco ruins para anunciar-te, embora eu sinta medo disso todos os momentos. Meus pais informaram-me recentemente do meu noivado iminente que ocorrerá muito em breve. Eu nunca conheci essa mulher e já detesto-a. Eu queria que meus pais pudessem compreender que eu desejo uma vida de amor e não de miséria._

_Se você ao menos encontrar essa carta eu imploro-te que a responda. Diga-me onde estás; diga-me quem tu és e eu irei encontrar-te. Até que nos encontremos devo oferecer-te adeus. Tentarei escrever novamente em breve._

_Sempre seu,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Assim que terminei a carta eu achei quase impossível encontrar minha respiração. Como alguém podia ser tão romântico e tão apaixonado? Eu nunca soube que tal homem pudesse existir. Eu sempre imaginei que todos homens fossem uns idiotas que não tinham nenhum senso de amor ou honestidade. Mas enquanto eu continuava lendo a carta dele, percebi que Edward incorporava todas as qualidades em um homem que não existia mais. Se ele ainda fosse vivo ele seria ideal pra mim.

_16 de dezembro de 2008._

_Querido Edward,_

_Eu posso não ser a pessoa que você procura mas de qualquer forma eu sinto que devo te responder. Sinceramente eu me sinto um pouco estúpida por responder essa carta que deve ter uns noventa anos, mas lá vai. Eu sei como é se sentir em uma situação que você não acha solução. Eu sei que é agonizante mas eu prometo a você que poderia ser muito pior._

_Quanto a estar apaixonado, não é uma coisa que eu aconselho que você faça. Na minha experiência amor tem sido nada além de cruel e inútil. Eu tenho chorado lágrimas incontáveis por culpa dessa estúpida emoção e eu tenho que começar a desprezá-la. Talvez seja apenas eu que sou azarada no amor mas de qualquer forma tome cuidado. Uma vez que você dá seu coração você nunca pode pegá-lo de volta. Então talvez você simplesmente deva casar com essa mulher e salvar seu coração da dor que o amor induz lenta mas seguramente._

_Espero que tudo se resolva,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Coloquei a carta de volta no compartimento secreto antes de ouvir uma forte batida na porta.

"Bellary," Natalie disse enquanto entrava pela porta. "Vamos lá menina, hora de se divertir!"

"Ah" eu disse surpresa. Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha passado as últimas duas horas lendo cartas. Eu nem estava pronta, Natalie com certeza iria me matar. "Posso ter apenas uns minutos Nat?"

"Como você pode não estar pronta?" ela gritou. "Nós fizemos o plano há duas horas. O que você estava fazendo?"

"Nada," eu disse rapidamente. Eu não podia dizer a verdade a Natalie ela pensaria que eu era louca. "Só me dê alguns minutos e eu prometo que estarei pronta."

"Certo," ela murmurou. "Mas é melhor sua bunda estar lá embaixo em dois minutos querida!"

"Sim senhora," eu disse saudando seu escárnio.

"Awww vejo a vadia sarcástica que todos nós conhecemos e amamos," ela disse me abraçando. "Eu sinto sua falta Bella. Por favor não me corte de sua vida daquele jeito novamente."

"Desculpe Nat," eu disse retribuindo o abraço. Ela sinceramente não tinha idéia que essa provavelmente seria uma das últimas vezes que nos veríamos.

"Esqueça menina," ela riu. "Eu disse, dois minutos."

"Certo," eu concordei. Peguei o resto das cartas de Edward que pareciam estar espalhadas por todo lugar e puxei a alavanca para abrir o compartimento secreto. Quando eu fiz isso percebi que a carta que eu tinha colocado ali há alguns minutos tinha sumido, tudo que foi deixado era um espaço vazio.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG, essa fic é simplesmente maravilhosa, linda, romântica, triste e eu estou completamente apaixonada por ela. Imagina achar um compartimento secreto com uma carta linda dessa? Só sei que fico suspirando (de verdade) enquanto traduzo pra vocês, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários ;)_

_Eu não sei se vou postar essa fic toda semana como sempre faço, preciso me organizar primeiro, mas assim que estiver tudo pronto essa fic será postada todas as TERÇAS-FEIRAS.  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Você parece distraída," Natalie disse enquanto me observava mais de perto. "Quero dizer, você mal disse uma palavra durante o filme e agora você nem está comendo. O que aconteceu?"

"Só estou com a cabeça cheia Nat," eu disse verdadeiramente. "Sem contar que estou tentando decidir como devo contar minhas novidades."

"Bella," Natalie suspirou. "Não tem necessidade de ser tão melodramática. Quero dizer, não pode ser tão assustador, pode? Vamos, apenas me conte direto, eu posso agüentar."

"Okay," eu murmurei nervosamente. "Natalie, estou partindo. Estou me mudando pra Forks, Washington em algumas semanas."

"O que?" ela disse chocada. "Bella como você pode fazer isso comigo? Nós sempre fomos melhores amigas e você sempre me disse tudo. Como você pode não ter me contado isso antes? Porque está escolhendo fazer isso agora?"

"Você sabe por que," eu sussurrei. "Eu preciso partir e você sabe disso. Se eu não for agora, então, tudo vai simplesmente se tornar pior."

"É por causa dele," ela gritou. "Você está fazendo isso por causa daquele idiota? Bella que diabos têm de errado com você? Quero dizer, você mudou completamente; você nunca foi assim. Você está tão fria e distante; você não se importa com ninguém além de si mesma?"

"Sinto muito se você pensa que estou sendo uma vadia Nat, mas o que posso fazer," eu disse levantando minha voz. A garçonete passou por nossa mesa com uma carranca no rosto e nos pediu gentilmente para baixarmos nossas vozes.

"Você nunca rebateu desse jeito Bella," ela disse. "Você raramente jurava ou mesmo levantava a voz pra mim. Kyle realmente fez isso pra você ou você está fazendo isso com você mesma?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" eu rosnei.

"Bella seja verdadeira uma vez," Natalie disse. "Porque você realmente está partindo?"

"Porque eu não posso fazer mais isso," eu disse enquanto uma lágrima lentamente rolava por minha bochecha. "Eu não posso continuar olhando por cima do ombro esperando pelo próximo desastre acontecer. Nat eu amo você mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Se eu pudesse trazer você comigo eu iria mas você sabe que não posso."

"Por favor não vá," ela disse pegando minha mão. "Eu posso ajudar você a passar por isso. Eu posso te proteger dele."

"Você não pode," eu respirei. "Ninguém mais pode. Todo lugar que eu vou ele me segue. Eu envolvi todos, até meus pais com a polícia e agora eu não tenho outra alternativa."

"E Megen," Natalie disse. "Você tem que dizer a verdade a ela Bella. Ela não tem idéia de quem Kyle realmente é."

"Eu tentei lembra," eu gritei. "Além do mais se ela não quis escutar então talvez ela mereça isso."

"Como você pode dizer isso," ela disse. "Megen uma vez já foi tudo pra você. Somos todas melhores amigas, nós éramos todas irmãs."

"Isso foi há muito tempo," eu rosnei. "Megen fez a escolha dela, agora estou fazendo a minha. Por favor não torne isso mais difícil do que tem que ser." Com isso eu levantei da mesa e fiz meu caminho para fora do restaurante indo pro meu carro.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" eu o ouvi dizer. "Vamos Bellsy você não pode me evitar pra sempre. Além do mais se você correr você sabe que estarei bem atrás de você."

"Vá embora Kyle," eu gritei agora correndo até meu carro. "Você sabe que tenho uma ordem judicial você não pode estar a cem metros de mim ou..."

"Ou o que princesa," Kyle riu. "Ou você vai ligar pro seu papai vir e me pegar? Não sei se você percebeu coração, mas ele está em Washington." Eu finalmente achei meu carro e rapidamente apertei o botão de destrancar. Corri pra dentro enquanto ele desaparecia de vista.

Fui dar ré mas, de repente Kyle apareceu bloqueando minha saída. Antes que eu soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele estava em cima do meu carro. Ele começou a bater na minha janela procurando por algum jeito de entrar. Medo cruzou meu corpo enquanto eu continuava a dirigir.

"Por favor faça seu caminho para longe do veículo senhor," eu ouvi alguém dizer através de um alto-falante. Quando me virei, vi uma viatura policial estacionando ao meu lado para salvar meu dia. Um policial saiu do carro e fez seu caminho até mim enquanto o outro policial prendia Kyle.

"Você está bem senhorita?" ele perguntou. Embora eu o ouvisse com dificuldade; eu não conseguia me concentrar em suas palavras. "Senhorita você precisa de uma ambulância?"

"Não," eu disse com a voz trêmula. "Apenas por favor, leve ele embora."

"Eu posso segurá-lo por um tempo mas eventualmente teremos que deixá-lo ir." O policial disse. "Esta é a primeira vez que ele quebrou a violação, então ele provavelmente vai passar só uma noite na prisão. Eu sugiro que você ache algum lugar seguro e vá agora. Nós não podemos fazer muito."

"Você não pode simplesmente fazê-lo ir embora?" eu chorei.

"Eu queria poder senhorita," ele disse. "Mas infelizmente, lei é lei."

"Como vocês me encontraram?" eu perguntei. "Eu nem liguei pra vocês nem nada."

"Uma jovem senhora com o nome de Natalie Cecilen nos ligou," ele disse. "Ela disse que o viu seguir você pra fora da loja logo assim que você saiu."

"Obrigada por vir," eu disse calmamente.

"Eu só sinto muito por não podermos segurá-lo por muito tempo," o policial disse. "Vá para algum lugar seguro, para algum lugar que ele não possa te encontrar." Eu fiz o que fui instruída e fiz meu caminho pra casa. Quando cheguei Reneé estava esperando por mim do lado de fora.

"Bella," ela chamou. "Ah graças a Deus! Eu sinto tanto ter duvidado de você."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Eu achei que você estava exagerando quando disse assédio," ela disse. "Eu sei que deveria ter acreditado em você mas eu achei que você estava simplesmente sendo dramática. Então você preencheu aquela ordem policial e eu achei que você tinha enlouquecido."

"Desde quando eu tenho sido dramática?" eu perguntei. "Eu sempre fui a adulta nessa família e ainda assim você me trata como se eu fosse uma criança."

"Me desculpe," ela repetiu. "Eu não tinha idéia que essa situação tinha saído tanto do controle. A primeira coisa que farei de manhã é ligar pra Charlie e dizer a ele pra te esperar cedo. Apenas suba e durma e então amanhã terminaremos suas malas."

"Tanto faz mãe," eu disse vagamente. Eu não queria dizer muito e eu tinha certeza que não podia dizer mais se tentasse. Meu corpo mole caiu na minha cama enquanto eu começava a chorar. Desde o incidente eu raramente me permitia mostrar meus sentimentos, mas eu não podia me conter mais.

Enquanto eu olhava para a minha escrivaninha eu percebi que as cartas ainda estavam espalhadas por todo lugar. Eu estive tão distraída com Natalie e Kyle para pensar no que tinha ocorrido mais cedo. A carta que eu tinha escrito pra ele simplesmente desapareceu da minha vista. Eu lentamente me levantei da minha cama e abri o compartimento secreto. O que eu vi a seguir me chocou além do inacreditável.

Essa vez tinha uma carta lá mas não era aquela que eu tinha escrito mais cedo. Na verdade lembrava levemente as outras cartas que Edward tinha escrito. Me inclinei até ela com as mãos tremendo de choque. Poderia realmente ser? Abri o simples envelope e lentamente puxei a carta. Quem quer que tenha me respondido parecia estar realmente com raiva.

_Caro ladrão,_

_Como chegaste a essas cartas? Entrastes em minha casa durante minha ausência e pegaste o que por direito é meu? Essas cartas são particulares e guardam o mais profundo dos segredos. Que direito você tem de invadir minha privacidade?_

_Se seu crime já não fosse tão horrendo eu ficaria horrorizado com seu próximo ato. Você não simplesmente roubou-me você também personificou outra pessoa. Eu tenho procurado intensamente e Isabella Marie Swan não existe! E o que é essa tolice sobre estar no ano de 2008? Esse ano nunca existiu! Nesse tempo o mundo deve ter encontrado seu fim e ter sido reduzido a nada._

_Diga-me quem verdadeiramente és se achar que tem alguma dignidade! Quanto mais cedo confessares mais cedo tudo isso acabará. Até lá não conte a ninguém sobre suas descobertas. Se fizeres isso, enfrentará as conseqüências de suas impiedosas ações._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Eu honestamente podia me comunicar com alguém que já deveria estar morto? Que tipo de brincadeira doente é essa? Quem faria isso comigo depois de tudo que passei esse ano.

Mas ninguém nunca poderia ter sabido sobre as cartas já que eu nem tinha contado a Natalie. Como isso podia ser possível quando a única pessoa que sabia desse compartimento era eu e ele? Eu apressadamente comecei outra carta e decidi testar essa teoria insana.

_Caro Edward,_

_Eu achei essas cartas na mesa que eu atualmente estou escrevendo. Deve ter sido sua quando você era vivo mas agora é minha. Eu não sou uma ladra e eu nunca fui uma. Meu pai é chefe de polícia o que me deixa cautelosa de cada ação. Eu me recuso até mesmo ultrapassar os limites de velocidade!_

_Eu também não roubei a identidade de ninguém! A única razão por você não ter me encontrado é porque eu ainda não cheguei a existir. Se a minha teoria está correta, nós quebramos uma barreira de comunicação de mais de noventa anos. Eu não sei como isso é possível mas eu juro a você que estou em 2008!_

_Estou respondendo sua carta como você pediu e juro nunca contar seus segredos. Eu entendo sua necessidade por privacidade e nunca desejei aborrecer você. Embora se você me permite a ousadia, pra quem você estava escrevendo? Vou esperar por sua próxima carta e não vou deixar esse quarto até recebê-la. Me chame de louca mas preciso ter certeza que minha sanidade ainda está intacta._

_Verdadeiramente,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Coloquei o envelope no compartimento junto com o restante de cartas dele. Eu silenciosamente rezei para que pudesse ser verdade. Embora parecesse insano, esse era o homem com quem sempre sonhei. Mesmo que eu não pudesse estar com ele, pelo menos um pedaço dele sempre estaria comigo. Eu sentei na escrivaninha pacientemente, mas logo caí no sono. Quando acordei eu rapidamente abri a gaveta para ver que todas as cartas anteriores se foram e uma nova carta estava presente.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ai que tenso esse capítulo, esse Kyle psicopata atrás da Bella, tadinha gente e qual será o grande mistério da mudança dela? Acho essa coisa de troca de cartas tão linda *funga*._

_Eu estou simplesmente PASSADA, 19 comentários em um único capítulo, vocês me animaram pra postar o próximo logo (e eu nem ia começar a postar essa fic). Amei todos os comentários anteriores, cada um deles, vocês ficaram tão empolgadas quanto eu, eu simplesmente me apaixonei por essa fic só pela sinopse acreditam? Eai li e quase morri, vou dizer, tem capítulos que morro de chorar, mas é linda. E eu não sei se é baseada em A casa do lago, mas lembra né?_

_Continuem comentando que vocês me deixam MUITO feliz, se tiver tantos comentários quanto teve, _**Terça-feira **_tem mais __=] _

_Próximo capítulo POV Edward s2_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"Edward," ouvi minha mãe dizer enquanto entrava em meu quarto. Eu a amava muito, mas ela dificilmente lembrava-se de que eu precisava de pelo menos um mínimo de privacidade. "Edward querido, por favor permita-me entrar."

"Entre mãe," eu fui forçado a falar. "Em que requeres minha assistência?"

"Querido, temo que tenha algumas notícias terríveis," ela disse. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que uma vez alegres; estavam agora avermelhados com lágrimas. Vê-la em tal estado criou uma dor profunda por meu corpo.

"Mãe o que aconteceste?" eu perguntei puxando-a em meus braços. Ela parecia tão fraca e frágil que eu tinha medo de que fosse abraçá-la e pudesse quebrá-la. Quase matava-me ver a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci em uma situação tão miserável.

"É seu pai," Ela suspirou. "Temo que ele esteja tornando-se mais fraco meu amor. O doutor sente que se o hospitalizarmos ele pode simplesmente ficar pior. Eu não sei se devo expor isso Edward."

"Mãe, não digas nada," eu implorei. Eu sabia que meu pai havia se sentido mal mas eu não sabia a real extensão disso. Meu pai sempre foi tão forte, tão corajoso. Nunca imaginei que uma doença seria sua terminação. "Ele irá voltar a um estado perfeito de saúde. Verás isso."

"Eu oro pelo mesmo," ela chorou puxando-me pra mais perto. "Eu morreria sem ele."

"Mãe não diga que irás morrer," eu gritei. Eu raramente permitia minha voz aumentar, especialmente com minha mãe, mas eu não ousaria pensar na vida sem ela.

"Desculpe-me," ela disse. "Você está correto. Eu não devia falar essas coisas na sua presença. Realmente não é justo com nenhum de nós. Uma vez que perdemos a esperança, não teremos nada."

"Por favor, mantenhas sua fé, minha mãe querida," eu disse. "Você precisa manter sua força pra ele."

"Muito bem querido," ela disse. "Devo deixá-lo agora para checar seu pai, mas antes de sair preciso discutir-te algo. Odeio trazer esse tópico à tona, mas imploro-te que considere o casamento novamente. Se algo azarento acontecer, preciso saber que serás bem cuidado."

"Talvez casamento não seja a solução," eu disse. "Eu sou muito independente mãe e asseguro-te que eu sempre serei capaz de lidar muito bem com minhas coisas."

"Tão teimoso," ela murmurou. "Edward eu temo que você chegue à meia idade antes mesmo de atingir os vinte anos." Assim que ela saiu, peguei minha caneta e comecei minha correspondência novamente. Eu estava escrevendo uma carta para a mulher dos meus sonhos antes de minha mãe ter entrado.

Embora ela não exista, ela não escapava de meus sonhos. Ela era uma jovem mulher, comum, com cabelos cor de mogno e olhos castanhos. Escrever para ela era insano mas às vezes eu quase sentia como se de alguma forma ela pudesse ler. Saber que ela compartilhava meus pensamentos e meus sofrimentos, dava-me um conforto em tempos difíceis como esse. Mas mesmo que eu tivesse coragem de perguntá-la, ela teria corado profundamente e desaparecido na escuridão deixando-me com mais perguntas do que respostas. Sem levar em consideração temer minha insanidade, eu comecei a escrevê-la outra carta.

_15 de dezembro de 1918._

_Amada,_

_Eu sinto que meus dias são tristes sem a sua presença. Minha vida parece tão cheia e ainda assim tão vazia sem você. Se eu ao menos fosse capaz de chegar e contar-te do meu amor. Eu temo que nunca nos conheceremos ou nem mesmo falemos um com o outro. Você é meu coração, você é meu destino. Embora nossos corpos nunca tenham se tocado eu sinto como se nossas almas tenham entrelaçado-se pela eternidade._

_Eu tenho umas notícias um pouco ruins para anunciar-te, embora eu sinta medo disso todos os momentos. Meus pais informaram-me recentemente do meu noivado iminente que ocorrerá muito em breve. Eu nunca conheci essa mulher e já detesto-a. Eu queria que meus pais pudessem compreender que eu desejo uma vida de amor e não de miséria._

_Se você ao menos encontrar essa carta eu imploro-te que a responda. Diga-me onde estás; diga-me quem tu és e eu irei encontrar-te. Até que nos encontremos devo oferecer-te adeus. Tentarei escrever novamente em breve._

_Sempre seu,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Decidi não falar da enfermidade que assombrava meu pai, temendo que teria que enfrentar a realização disso. E se meu pai realmente perdesse sua vida para a Gripe Espanhola? E se o melhor homem que eu já conheci não fizesse mais parte da minha vida?

Precisava clarear minha mente e recuperar novamente minhas prioridades. Embora Chicago sempre fosse barulhenta e estivesse com a população crescente, eu sempre podia achar paz em um lugar só meu. Meus avós deixaram-me a casa deles quando morreram e agora era minha única esperança de tranqüilidade em um mundo repleto de caos.

Quando eu entrava na casa eu sempre lembrava-me de minha infância feliz onde eu tinha passado grande parte de minha vida. Mas, uma vez que meus avós morreram e eu tornei-me mais velho, parece que as dúvidas da minha vida começaram a aumentar furiosamente sem um fim. Por exemplo, eu não poderia salvar meu pai ou as mil pessoas que essa doença parecia invocar mas quando eu estava aqui, sonhava em me tornar um doutor que poderia. Eu sentia-me tão sozinho, tão são esperanças.

Era esse o momento em que eu desejava ter irmãos e irmãs, com eles eu não teria que enfrentar isso sozinho. Se eu perdesse minha mãe e meu pai eu não teria ninguém, e eu seria um nada. Talvez eu devesse levar em consideração o casamento. Se ela pelo menos existisse. Se ela respirasse o mesmo ar que eu e sentisse o mesmo amor que eu sinto por ela.

Olhei para o meu relógio e descobri que estive aqui por horas. Era quase meia-noite e se eu não retornasse para casa logo, meus pais ficariam furiosos. Corri para casa, raramente parando para respirar e encontrei uma casa vazia quando retornei. Vendo que ninguém estava em casa, sentei-me em meu piano e toquei uma de minhas composições favoritas. Minha mãe ensinou-me como tocar e desde então tem sido uma das minhas únicas fontes de alegria.

"Edward," eu ouvi alguém dizer enquanto colocavam uma mão em meu ombro. Pulei assustado e estupefato de minhas cercanias. Quando acalmei minha respiração virei-me e encontrei minha mãe parada atrás de mim. Ela parecia exausta e ainda mais destruída do que antes.

"Mãe onde estavas?" eu perguntei terrificado mais uma vez por sua aparência. "Já passa de meia-noite e só agora estás retornando para casa."

"Eles levaram seu pai," ela disse simplesmente. "Sua condição tornou-se muito mais severa em sua ausência e senti que não tinha outra alternativa. Desculpe-me, Edward."

"Porque sentes a necessidade de desculpar-se?" eu perguntei, furioso comigo mesmo por não estar aqui. "A culpa não é sua e nunca será. Eu devia estar aqui; eu deveria ter socorrido vocês de alguma forma."

"Você não poderias fazer nada meu amor," ela disse acariciando minha mão. "Seu pai estaria no mesmo estado, independente da sua presença ou ausência. O que tem de ser será e infelizmente isso é o que temos que enfrentar."

"Você não terás que enfrentar isso sozinha," eu disse. "Eu não sairei mais de seu lado ou do dele. Esperarei com ambos pacientemente até que ele esteja bom novamente."

"Eu sei que estarás querido," ela disse permitindo uma única lágrima de rolar por sua bochecha. "Temos que descansar. Se tivermos alguma esperança de não nos tornarmos doentes, precisamos manter-nos descansados e refrescados."

"Claro," eu disse. "Por favor, prometa retirar-se essa noite mãe. Você parece como se não tivesse dormindo há semanas e você necessita disso mais do que eu."

"Tenho que concordar com você," ela disse. "Mas por favor, não fiques acordado até muito tarde, Edward." Eu concordei uma vez e dei um beijo na testa de minha mãe antes que ela subisse as escadas.

Enquanto subia as escadas para meu quarto, estava escrevendo em mente outra carta para minha amada. Algum dia quando eu a encontrasse, eu as daria para ela. Escrevi mais uma vez meus pensamentos e então fui colocar minha nova carta no meu compartimento secreto dentro da gaveta da minha escrivaninha. O que ocorreu a seguir chocou-me.

Todos meus pensamentos particulares e segredos que havia escrito para minha amada não existiam mais. Ao invés disso, a gaveta possuía um envelope branco simples que eu nunca havia visto antes. Retirei-a com as mãos trêmulas e comecei a lê-la.

_16 de dezembro de 2008._

_Querido Edward,_

_Eu posso não ser a pessoa que você procura mas de qualquer forma eu sinto que devo te responder. Sinceramente eu me sinto um pouco estúpida por responder essa carta que deve ter uns noventa anos, mas lá vai. Eu sei como é se sentir em uma situação que você não acha solução. Eu sei que é agonizante mas eu prometo a você que poderia ser muito pior._

_Quanto a estar apaixonado, não é uma coisa que eu aconselho que você faça. Na minha experiência amor tem sido nada além de cruel e inútil. Eu tenho chorado lágrimas incontáveis por culpa dessa estúpida emoção e eu tenho que começar a desprezá-la. Talvez seja apenas eu que sou azarada no amor mas de qualquer forma tome cuidado. Uma vez que você dá seu coração você nunca pode pegá-lo de volta. Então talvez você simplesmente deva casar com essa mulher e salvar seu coração da dor que o amor induz lenta mas seguramente._

_Espero que tudo se resolva,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Quem essa pessoa pensavas que era? Primeiro roubaram _minhas_ posses e então clamaram uma identidade que não existe. Eu conhecia cada membro desta cidade e reconheço com prestígio que tal pessoa nunca existiu. E o que ela quis dizer com responder uma carta que tinha mais de noventa anos? O ano era 1918 não 2008! Nesse tempo o mundo deve ter chego a tal ponto de não estar mais na existência.

Sem mencionar, o que esse ladrão sabe sobre amor? Como ele poderia afirmar que o amor era cruel e supérfluo quando era nada além de maravilhoso? Essa pessoa realmente destruiria-me com todas as evidências que possuía. Se alguém descobrisse tal coisa, eu estaria em mais problemas do que sou capaz de escapar. Eu fiquei tão bravo que decidi escrever para essa horrenda pessoa uma carta ameaçando sua vida.

_Caro ladrão,_

_Como chegaste a essas cartas? Entrastes em minha casa durante minha ausência e pegaste o que por direito é meu? Essas cartas são particulares e guardam o mais profundo dos segredos. Que direito você tem de invadir minha privacidade?_

_Se seu crime já não fosse tão horrendo eu ficaria horrorizado com seu próximo ato. Você não simplesmente roubou-me você também personificou outra pessoa. Eu tenho procurado intensamente e Isabella Marie Swan não existe! E o que é essa tolice sobre estar no ano de 2008? Esse ano nunca existiu! Nesse tempo o mundo deve ter encontrado seu fim e ter sido reduzido a nada._

_Diga-me quem verdadeiramente és se achar que tem alguma dignidade! Quanto mais cedo confessares mais cedo tudo isso acabará. Até lá não conte a ninguém sobre suas descobertas. Se fizeres isso, enfrentará as conseqüências de suas impiedosas ações._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Espero que essa pessoa covarde confesse suas alegações e devolva-me o que por direito é meu. Levantei de minha escrivaninha e deitei-me na beira da cama. Dormi instantaneamente sem perceber como cansado eu permiti-me ficar.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, fui checar e ver se minhas cartas haviam retornado. Foi maravilhoso descobrir que elas não só haviam retornado mas também havia uma nova carta acompanhando-as. Eu não havia escutado ninguém entrando em meu quarto durante a noite embora eu estivesse profundamente inconsciente. Tirei a carta do compartimento e comecei a lê-la fervorosamente.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG eu estou sem falas com todos os comentários, nunca imaginei que tanta gente iria gostar dessa fic =O, realmente estou chocada e muito agradecida por ter tantos comentários em apenas 2 capítulos, isso realmente me anima pra arrumar um tempinho e traduzir pra vocês. Obrigada a cada uma que comentou s2._

_Agora o que acharam desse capítulo? Meio complicado de traduzir devido a linguagem um pouco antiga (tipo de 1918 kkkk), me esforcei pra ficar legal, espero que tenham gostado._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Mais uma vez me peguei pensando no que implicava a carta de Edward. Fiquei olhando pra ela por quase uma hora, terrivelmente amedrontada com o conteúdo. Minha teoria realmente havia sido provada ou eu estava simplesmente perdendo o que restava da minha mente? Respirei fundo e lentamente abri sua carta.

_Querida estranha,_

_Achei terrivelmente difícil de acreditar que isso é possível. Se o que dizes é verdade então ambos devemos estar loucos. Isso simplesmente não pode ser possível, que essa comunicação exista, sendo que viajar no tempo é apenas um mito. Embora pareça-me que as coisas que uma vez sonhamos estão tornando-se real agora._

_Embora eu ainda não acredite completamente em você ainda estou intrigado com sua sugestão. Por favor envie-me alguma prova de que o dizes é real. Se você realmente existe então permita-me de alguma forma vê-la. Prove-me sua existência e acreditarei em ti, quem quer que você seja._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward Masen._

_P.S.: Não sou capaz de dizer-te pra que eu escrevia tais cartas. É simplesmente muito pessoal e você nunca deves falar disso pra alguém._

Que prova eu possivelmente posso mandar através de uma gaveta secreta? Não é como se eu fosse capaz de mandar um computador ou uma televisão pelo espaço pequeno! E se ele não estava ciente de tal tecnologia então ele realmente não pode ser do nosso tempo. Minha teoria tinha que estar correta. Através de algum doido milagre eu era capaz de falar com o ser humano perfeito.

Embora eu não tenha o conhecido pessoalmente eu me sentia conectada a ele. Quando eu leio suas cartas eu me sentia como se pudesse ler dentro de sua alma. Tudo que eu sempre sonhei e tudo que eu sempre esperei que um homem dissesse pra mim foi dito por ele. Seja lá quem ele estava escrevendo era incrivelmente sortuda e muito abençoada.

Ele realmente me lembrava um dos personagens de Jane Austen como Mark Darcy, distante mas ainda cheio de paixão e emoção. Ele parecia ser minha única luz durante esse tempo cheio de dor e escuridão. Minha mente ainda estava correndo quando senti uma estranha calma. Eu não conseguia explicar mas pela primeira vez em meses me encontrei feliz de verdade. Minha felicidade foi cortada rapidamente quando meu celular começou a tocar.

"O que Natalie?" eu rosnei. Eu sabia que tinha que ser ela sendo que era a única das minhas amigas que me ligava agora.

"Bella," eu ouvi outra voz dizer. "Bella sou eu, Megen. Olha, eu sei que você não quer falar comigo e eu não a culpo, mas por favor não me afaste."

"O que você quer?" eu perguntei friamente. "Não estou com nenhuma vontade de falar com você."

"Eu percebi isso," ela disse com a voz trêmula. "Bells eu preciso de você. Tudo está tão ferrado. Me sinto tão miserável o tempo todo Bella. Eu nunca sou feliz e eu sei que é por sua causa."

"O que?" eu perguntei com raiva. "Como você pode possivelmente me culpar por ser uma psicótica mulher promíscua?"

"Você sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer," ela disse agora com lágrimas. "Primeiro fui forçada a perder você da minha vida por causa de um estúpido mal entendido. Agora tenho que perdê-lo também."

"Mal entendido," eu gritei. "Mal entendido, você está de brincadeira comigo? Você roubou meu namorado! Você disse que nunca me magoaria e nunca iria atrás dele mas então você me apunhalou pelas costas! Você dormiu com ele e disse pra ele não me contar!"

"Bella foi um acidente," ela disse.

"Ah sim," eu gritei. "Você simplesmente atacou meu namorado e o seduziu. Você devia simplesmente ter sumido no ar ou algo assim."

"Bella eu pedi desculpas," ela chorou.

"Isso não significa nada," eu disse. "Você tirou de mim a única pessoa que eu sempre amei para seu próprio ganho egoísta! Megen o único motivo pra você fazer isso é que você não podia me ver feliz uma única vez! Deus proibiu qualquer pessoa de ter uma vida feliz além de você!"

"Eu estava tendo problemas," ela disse. "Eu estava perdida e precisava de alguém pra conversar."

"Então você instintivamente foi até meu namorado," eu ri. "Você podia ter me ligado ou até ligado pra Natalie e ainda assim você o escolheu. Bem isso não é conveniente. Parece pra mim que tudo que você queria era atenção, uma atenção que suas amigas simplesmente não podiam te satisfazer."

"Ele me deixou," ela chorou. "Ele ainda é apaixonado por você e disse que faria qualquer coisa pra te trazer de volta!"

"E isso te matou não é Megen?" eu rosnei. "Alguém preferiu a mim ao invés de você por uma vez! Mas quer saber, eu nem me importo. Pegue-o porquê eu não quero nenhuma parte dele."

"Eu sei de ontem à noite," ela disse. "Eu sei que o que você me disse era verdade e eu sinto muito ter duvidado de você. Olha eu entendo que isso é loucura mas eu te imploro, me ajude a conquistá-lo de volta, ele e meu ar!" Então eu percebi porque ela me ligou. Não era pra se desculpar; era pra eu ajudá-la a conseguir Kyle de volta.

"Quer saber Megs," eu disse. "Você e eu está acabado. Isso acabou e a culpa é toda sua. Você e Kyle se merecem."

"Bem vá se foder vadia," ela gritou. "Te peço ajuda uma vez e você faz isso comigo. Eu achei que você era minha amiga."

"Vá pro inferno Megen," eu disse. Com isso eu desliguei o telefone e o joguei pelo quarto. Logo eu estaria longe desse lugar pra sempre. Ela nunca mais iria me magoar de novo e ele também não. Deitei na minha cama novamente e chorei até dormir.

"Bella," eu ouvi Natalie me chamar suavemente. "Bella querida acorde, sou eu. Eu sei de tudo. Precisamos conversar."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" eu perguntei. "Eu achei que você me odiava."

"Bella, eu te amo," ela disse. "Mesmo que ás vezes você seja um pé no saco, você ainda é minha irmã. E sempre será não importa onde você vá."

"Sério?" eu perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos. "Mesmo se eu me mudar pra longe?"

"Vamos fazer dar certo," ela disse. "Você e eu somos amigas desde que começamos a andar. Você acha que eu iria permitir alguns estados de mudar isso?"

"Obrigada Natalie," eu disse a puxando para um abraço. "Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta. Não acredito que tenho que ir tão depressa."

"Eu sei," ela disse. "Sua mãe me ligou e me contou tudo sobre ontem à noite. Então eu recebi uma ligação da Megen essa manhã e ela me disse tudo também."

"Você realmente a ouviu?" eu perguntei chocada. Natalie sempre foi uma das que nunca agüentava o drama de Megen.

"Infelizmente," ela riu. "Todos os quarenta e três minutos. Ela não me deixou nem abrir a boca. Eu finalmente desliguei o telefone gritando com ela."

"O que ela disse?" eu perguntei.

"Algo sobre o mundo ser cruel," ela riu. "Então algo sobre como a traímos e como todos a magoamos."

"E ele me chamava de rainha do drama," eu disse me lembrando da terrível memória. Eu afastei o pensamento e voltei meu foco para Natalie.

"Ele nunca mais vai magoá-la de novo Bellsy," ela disse verdadeiramente. "Agora que você estará em Forks ele não terá como chegar a você. Eu aposto que metade do país nem sabe que essa cidade existe."

"Você está certa," eu ri. "Eu só queria poder levar você comigo."

"Eu estarei lá em todas as chances que eu tiver," ela disse. "Eu irei durante as férias e finais de semana. Será como os velhos tempos."

"Cara, você é boa em mentir." Eu disse. "Nem eu tenho esse tipo de imaginação."

"Vamos fazer dar certo," ela repetiu. "Não importa o que aconteça, você tem que me prometer que vamos manter contato."

"Vou te mandar e-mail todo dia," eu disse. "Mas não vou poder te ligar tanto."

"Do que você está falando?" ela perguntou. "Você e eu temos o telefone da mesma operadora, podemos falar ilimitado."

"É mas eu meio que destruí meu celular," eu disse apontando para os restos.

"Não admira que você não tenha atendido," ela disse. "Porque você vez isso?"

"Advinha," eu disse.

"Ah," ela disse quando o reconhecimento a atingiu. "Bem que saco."

"Nem tanto," eu disse. "Eu raramente usava isso. Nunca achei necessário então não importa."

"Bella," minha mãe disse enquanto entrava no meu quarto. "Querida acabei de falar com seu pai. Seu avião saí em uma semana então você realmente precisa começar a fazer suas malas."

"Uma semana," eu disse. "Eu achei que estava indo hoje."

"Tentamos tudo querida," ela disse. "Estive no telefone o dia todo falando com aeroportos e tentando achar um vôo mais cedo mas está tudo cheio. É isso ou nada e precisamos te tirar daqui."

"Eu entendo mãe," eu disse. "Obrigada por tudo." Assim que minha mãe saiu, eu senti uma vontade súbita de contar a Natalie sobre Edward. Mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Se eu contasse a verdade a alguém, eu estaria em um manicômio em uma semana ao invés de em Washington.

"Natalie," eu disse. "Você acha que sou louca?"

"Não," ela disse. "Porque eu pensaria isso?"

"Não sei," eu disse. "Ás vezes eu me sinto maluca. Talvez eu só esteja exagerando."

"Ou talvez você não esteja dormindo o suficiente Bella," Natalie disse. "Eu percebi como você parece cansada ultimamente. Porque você não tem dormido?"

"Simplesmente não consigo," eu disse. "Toda vez que fecho meus olhos ele está lá Nat. O que eu devo fazer?"

"Eu sei querida," ela disse. "Mas logo você não terá necessidade de ter medo novamente. Agora eu vou embora para que você possa dormir um pouco. Tchau Bells."

"Tchau Nat," eu disse a levando pra fora. Assim que ela estava fora de visão eu corri de volta pro meu quarto. Me lembrei que ainda não tinha respondido a Edward. Peguei uns pedaços do meu telefone e achei que era uma ótima idéia. Eu iria enviá-lo meu telefone, mesmo que não estivesse funcionando. Isso seria prova suficiente de tecnologia, além do mais eu não iria mais usar.

_Querido Edward,_

_Devo concordar que ambos devemos estar loucos. Não tenho idéia de como isso é possível mas me anima saber que é. Tão louco quanto possa parecer eu adoro falar com você. Agora você parece ser a única parte sã da minha vida mesmo que seja uma ilusão._

_Como prova do futuro eu estou te mandando meu celular. Está severamente danificado e não funciona mas isso mostra que estou falando a verdade. Foi inventado em meados dos anos 80 e tem avançado tecnologicamente a cada ano. Por favor me escreva logo. Talvez você possa me dar uma evidência do seu tempo._

_Até que escrevamos novamente,_

_Isabella Swan._

_P.S.: Se por algum milagre você for capaz de ligar meu celular, têm algumas fotos minhas nele._

Enquanto olhava para meu rabisco bagunçado eu percebi como eu estava cansada. Eu não tinha dormido bem por meses e estava exausta. Coloquei meu telefone e a carta no compartimento secreto e caí no sono sentada na escrivaninha. Quando dormi sonhei com um homem lindo com roupas em estilo antigo. Ele devia ter 1,80m com cabelos bronze e olhos verdes. Ele era meu homem perfeito, e também era o que eu sonhava desde os meus quinze anos. Eu o amava mesmo sem tê-lo conhecido. Se pelo menos ele existisse.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiiiiiiii que saudade eu tava de postarr *puxa os cabelos* ... como vocês estão? O que fizeram nesse tempo todo sem mim? hahaha_

_Muito obrigada a compreensão de todas e eu queria agradecer em especial a **roosi** (eu faço facul de Publicidade); **Tatiele** e **Gabi Masen **... o recado de vcs foi lindo, fiquei tão emocionada com a demonstração de carinho e eu consegui sentir o agradecimento que vocês têm a mim, realmente agredeço muito, isso é o que toda tradutora espera de suas leitoras._

_Bom, espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo e comentem bastante como faziam antes._

**Beijos s2**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Ela não pode ser real. Eu pensei comigo mesmo enquanto lia sua carta novamente. Não é possível que possamos comunicar-nos se essas circunstâncias são reais. Decidi escrevê-la novamente exigindo que mostrasse-me provas de sua época.

Eu não posso acreditar que estavas considerando essa mulher ser real. Como posso saber se ela é mesmo uma fêmea? As mulheres raramente escreviam durante essa era e era proibido. Ela realmente arriscaria sua aparição na sociedade? Mesmo no ano de 1900 ela estavas arriscando muito.

"Edward." Alguém bateu gentilmente em minha porta.

"Sim," eu disse curioso pra quem possivelmente estaria aqui essa hora. Era perto das dez e meia e visitas eram raramente permitidas após ás sete. A porta abriu levemente e o médico que estavas tratando de meu pai entrou cuidadosamente em meu quarto.

"Boa noite Edward," ele cumprimentou. Ele parecia bastante jovem para ser o médico que afirmava ser, ele claramente estavas perto dos trinta anos.

"Dr. Cullen," eu cumprimentei-o em retorno. "O que o traz aqui tão tarde?"

"Temo que tenha péssimas notícias," ele disse distraído. "Temo que sua mãe foi internada com a gripe."

"O quê?" eu perguntei horrorizado. "Como pode isso senhor, quando eu vi minha mãe não faz nem duas horas?"

"Parece que ela contraiu a doença muito rápido," ele disse colocando uma mão em meu ombro em conforto. "Com o stress e a falta de sono seu sistema imunológico enfraqueceu de forma nociva. Sinto muito meu filho."

"Eu preciso vê-la," eu implorei. "Preciso ficar com ela. Eu a prometi que nunca sairia de seu lado. Eu não deveria ter voltado pra casa. Eu deveria simplesmente ter permanecido com ela."

"Não coloque a culpa em si," ele disse. "Você fez como foi-lhe dito e acho isso muito honroso."

"Eu não devia ter escutado," eu resmunguei. "Eu devia ter dito-a para vir pra casa e permitido-me ficar em seu lugar."

"Ela não teria escutado," o médico respondeu. "Sua mãe é uma mulher muito teimosa. Eu vejo muito dela em você Edward. Foi um milagre ela realmente conseguir mandá-lo pra casa."

"Permita-me ficar com ela," eu implorei mais uma vez. "Deixe-me ficar com eles para que possa cuidar de ambos. Ela não pode descobrir isso sozinha Dr. Cullen."

"Temo que não possa permitir isso," ele disse seriamente. "É o desejo de sua mãe que sejas protegido contra essa doença cruel."

"Você mesmo o disse senhor," eu o interrompi. "Sou tão teimoso quanto minha mãe, talvez até mais. Ela pode até afastar-me durante a noite mas amanhã dificilmente os deixarei. Meu pai e minha mãe precisam de mim e é minha obrigação estar lá. Eles me deram tudo e agora é minha vez de dar-lhes o mesmo em retorno."

"Por favor seja cuidadoso Edward," ele disse. "Você é a vida deles e se a deles não está bao você precisa manter a sua."

"Aviso-lhe para não falar tal coisa senhor," eu disse. "Eles _irmão _viver porque você os salvará."

"Eu faço o que posso," ele disse emburrado. "Não sou milagreiro mas vou dar o meu melhor, sem dúvida."

"É tudo que peço," eu disse lutando com as lágrimas que certamente virão. "Desculpe-me se isso parece rude mas devo implorá-lo que saia. Tenho um longo dia pela frente amanhã e preciso preparar-me."

"Claro," o médico disse andando pelo quarto. "Edward, não hesite em pedir-me um favor. O que desejar darei o meu melhor para dá-lo. Vejo um grande potencial em você e só desejo vê-lo sucedido."

"Obrigado," eu disse. "Boa noite Dr. Cullen."

"Boa noite," ele disse em resposta. Encontrei-me na escrivaninha me sentindo muito impotente. A única felicidade que eu sentia era quando pensava nela. De alguma forma essa mulher fez uma conexão comigo de um jeito que eu não sei como. O aparelho que ela enviou com a carta era ainda mais impressionante do que a possibilidade de viajar no tempo. Ela chamava isso de celular, mas como isso pode ser possível?

O telefone foi inventado há uns quarenta anos e ainda era temperamental e complicado. Sem falar que possuir um telefone era relativamente caro. Este pequeno dispositivo deve ter custado milhões de dólares. Talvez essa mulher Isabella fosse uma mulher muito rica.

Assim que eu conectei a embalagem branca dentro do telefone, de repente ele começou a mostrar sinais de vida. **(N/T: A embalagem branca é a bateria.) **"Que monstruosidade é essa," eu gritei para o aparelho. "Como você pode se mexer tanto?" o "Celular" estava vibrando na mesa praticamente gritando para eu pegá-lo.

"Você têm duas novas mensagens," uma voz gritou. "Pressione enter para ouvir suas mensagens. Pressiona três se você quiser desligar." Eu não conseguia entender como o telefone estava falando.

"Olá," eu disse para o telefone. "Olá com quem estou falando? É a telefonista? Por favor responda sua covarde tola. Não estou com humor para tais brincadeiras."

"Pressione enter," a voz gritou. "Você têm duas mensagens urgentes. Por favor pressione enter imediatamente para que você possa ouvi-las." Fiz como o dispositivo mandou e pressionei o botão enter. Mas quando o fiz o Inferno surgiu na Terra.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," uma voz gritou. "E daí que eu te trai com seu namorado. Você deveria me amar lembra! Você deveria estar lá pra mim, e me ajudar no que eu precisasse. Me liguei de volta imediatamente ou nossa amizade estará terminada!" Durante o discurso da mulher gritando eu tinha jogado o telefone do outro lado do quarto assustado. Como uma pessoa podia fazer tanto barulho? Quando peguei o telefone outra vez outra voz começou a falar, alguém relativamente calmo.

"Olá princesa," a voz do homem falou. "Você não achou que poderia escapar de mim tão facilmente achou, coração? Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa Bella, estamos longe de terminar. Eu simplesmente terminei meu relacionamento com Megs por você babe." Quem esse homem estava pensando que era para falar com uma dama nesse tom? Eu estava a meio caminho de começar a gritar com ele. "Olha babe, você pode se esconder de mim quando está cercada, mas quando todas as pessoas se vão, sou eu quem está te observando."

"Com licença senhor," eu gritei. "Você não tens nenhum direito de falar com essa mulher desse jeito! Mulheres são pra ser respeitas não..." Fui interrompido novamente por outro som alto.

(Let's Drop!)

_Vamos lá,_  
(Yeah Come On)

_Yeah, vamos lá_

I'll take you _home_ if you don't leave me at the front door

_Eu te levarei pra casa __Se você não me deixar na porta da frente _

Your body's _cold_, but girl we're getting so warm

_Seu corpo é frio mas garota, nós estamos ficando tão quente_

And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside

_E eu estive pensando em jeitos que eu pudesse entrar_

Tonight you're falling in _love_ (let me go now)

_Hoje a noite você está se apaixonando (deixe-me ir agora)_

This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)

_Este sentimento está me excitando (aqui vamos nós agora)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?

_Agora, se ela fizer assim você irá fazer daquele jeito?_

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

_Agora, se ela te tocar assim você tocará ela de volta?_

Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that

_Agora, se ela mexer assim você irá mexe-la daquele jeito?_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Que absurdo, pensei comigo mesmo. Continuei dizendo olá e ainda assim ninguém respondeu. Fechei o telefone imediatamente depois que começou a apitar e me distanciei dele. Que tipo de futuro o mundo espera? E porque o telefone estava pedindo pra eu mexer?

Mais uma vez o telefone começou a chiar aquela melodia absurda. Desta vez quando eu abri o aparelho ele parou.

"Alô?" uma voz gritou. "Bells me responda! Onde você está? Bella sou eu Megen. Você não pode me ignorar pra sempre."

"Com quem eu estou falando?" perguntei assustado.

"Quem é?" a mulher perguntou. "Onde está Bella? Preciso falar com ela não com você cara."

"Do que me chamaste?" eu perguntei horrorizado. Nenhuma verdadeira dama falava de tal maneira. "Meu nome é Edward, não esse cara que você falou."

"Então Bella tem um novo namorado huh," ela riu. "Não me admira que ela tenha dito não ao Kyle. Digo, sem ofensas cara mas você simplesmente não pode ser tão lindo quanto ele."

"Não entendo o que estás falando senhorita," eu disse confuso. "Devo perguntar quem és?"

"Bella não te contou?" ela disse chocada. "Sou Megen der. Sabe, a melhor amiga de Bella."

"Você é a mulher que gritou," eu disse de repente reconhecendo sua voz. "Devo dizer que suas habilidades pulmonares são excelentes!"

"Uh obrigada," ela disse com o tom suspeito. "De qualquer forma o que você está fazendo com o telefone de minha melhor amiga?"

"Melhor amiga?" eu disse em questionamento. Eu tinha muitos amigos e nunca falei com nenhum deles de tal maneira.

"O que ela te disse?" Megen gritou. "Okay então eu transei com o namorado dela e então ele começou a segui-la. Mas quero dizer, sério Eddie você não acredita que seja realmente minha culpa não é?"

"Meu nome é Edward senhorita," eu a corrigi. "E que termo é esse que você falou? Acredito que seja transar."

"Você está me zuando certo," ela riu. "Você é tipo um milhão de anos mais velho ou algo assim? Você tem que saber o que isso significa."

"Temo que não." Eu disse honestamente. Será que ela quis dizer que deu a esse indivíduo algum tipo de ferramenta? "Você não quis dizer chave de fenda?"

_Megen disse screwed (uma gíria) que significa transar e ele achou que ela quis dizer screw driver que é chave de fenda._

"Cara você está falando sério," ela riu. "Ser ingênuo pode ser sexy mas você não está indo longe demais? Eu fiz sexo com ele, isso que transar quer dizer."

"Porque você diria-me tal coisa," eu perguntei estarrecido. "Uma dama nunca deve falar de tal coisa."

"Certo imbecil chega," ela disse brava. "Chega de aulas de modos apenas deixe-me falar com Bella."

"Ela não estás aqui," eu disse. "Na verdade acho que nunca irás chegar até ela."

"Que seja," ela gritou. "Tudo que eu quero é ajuda e você nem pode me dar isso? O que há de errado com você?"

"Desculpe-me se a aborreci senhorita," eu disse. "Mas se permite-me a ousadia, eu não acho que devas mais entrar em contato com essa pessoa Bella. Ela obviamente não quer falar com você."

"Bem quer saber, foda-se camarada," ela gritou.

"Imploro-te perdão," eu disse. "Não irei permitir que faça tal coisa. Acho sua oferta rude e revoltante." Ela gritou mais uma vez e então sua voz desapareceu. Quando olhei para o aparelho dizia "Chamada terminada".

"O que há de errado com esse mundo," eu gritei novamente escondendo o telefone embaixo do meu travesseiro. Pela terceira vez o telefone começou a tocar aquela música. Estava com medo de ver quem estava ligando devido a minha experiência passada. Na tela simplesmente apareceu "Kyle."

"Olá," eu disse.

"Quem diabos é você?" uma voz masculina gritou. "E porque você está com o telefone dela imbecil?"

"Peço-te perdão," eu disse novamente. Essas pessoas eram realmente rudes. "Eu não sou um imbecil!"

"Você só pode estar brincando," ele riu. "Megen disse que você era estúpido mas eu achei que ela estava exagerando."

"Como se atreve," eu disse. "Você não tens direito de falar comigo de tal maneira."

"Que seja," ele disse. "Eu só liguei pra te falar uma coisa Romeu. Fiquei longe da minha garota! Ela pode ter dito que é solteira mas te asseguro que ela não é."

"Ela não mencionou um pretendente," eu disse. "Talvez estejas enganado."

"Ela é _minha,_" ele rosnou. "Mesmo se ela não quiser. Fiquei longe dela ou eu te mato, sem falar que irei matá-la por considerar namorar outra pessoa."

"Não faças tal ameaças senhor," eu disse bravo. "Se você colocar uma mão sobre ela conhecerás seu legado, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer pra isso acontecer." Mas antes de eu terminar a frase ele tinha ido. Assim que a tela clareou eu vi uma coisa.

Lá na gloriosa tela estava a foto de minha amada, minha vida. Cada detalhe de seu rosto combinava perfeitamente. Ela era a garota de meus sonhos; ela era a mulher que eu ansiava conhecer desde a primeira vez que sonhei com ela quando tinha quinze anos. Isso realmente podia ser possível?

* * *

**N/T: **_Meninas, lindo né? Acabei não betando, se tiver erros levem em consideração ... to com o braço engessado (pq abriu de tanto eu digitar) e super cansada, mas precisava 'presentear' minhas leitoras certo? haha Então comentem por favor._

**Beijinhos s2**_  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Você me ama," ele respirou.

"Nós nem nos conhecemos," eu respondi. Eu estava mais uma vez sonhando com ele. Éramos apenas ele e eu sentados na campina mais gloriosa que eu já tinha visto.

"Talvez não na realidade," ele concordou. Eu amava o jeito que ele falava, tão adequado, tão perfeitamente. "Mas nos vemos numerosas vezes durante nossos sonhos. Isso tem de significar algo pra você minha querida."

"Não posso levar em consideração," eu suspirei. "Queria que você fosse real. Queria que você realmente pudesse me tocar, me abraçar de verdade. Agora eu me sinto tão sozinha, tão perdida. Me sinto como se não tivesse ninguém."

"Você tem tantas pessoas que amam-te Bella," ele riu. "Como é possível sentir-se sozinha quando tens Natalie e sua mãe e elas não podem fazer-te sentir segura?"

"Eu sei que pode soar estranho mas isso quase não importa," eu comecei "Elas não podem determinar quando Kyle vai atacar novamente. É ruim o suficiente que elas tenham que ficar olhando cada movimento meu com medo que possa ser o último."

"Não achas que essa afirmação foi um pouco dramática?" ele perguntou.

"Você de alguma forma consegue um espreitador e então começamos a virar amigos," eu disse sarcasticamente. "Você não tem idéia de como é ser perseguido. Me sinto tão culpada por todos estarem envolvidos."

"Um dia," ele disse me puxando mais pra perto. "Iremos nos encontrar. E poderei abraçar-te de verdade e proteger-te de todo medo."

"Se isso pudesse ser verdade," eu disse com tristeza. "Parece que somos tão diferentes. Quero dizer olhe pra você e olhe pra mim."

"Você sabe que isso não significas nada Bella," ele disse. "Eu iria amá-la independente de qualquer coisa."

"Como você pode me amar quando eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome?" eu perguntei sem acreditar. "Isso não te incomoda?"

"Se quiseres saber meu nome tudo que tens de fazer é perguntar," ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Me diga," eu quase gritei. "Diga-me quem realmente é e se existe."

"Paciência meu amor," ele disse me puxando em seu peito. Ele me beijou levemente na bochecha antes de levar os lábios para minha orelha. "Meu nome é ... _Edward._"

"O que?" eu disse gritando dessa vez. "Isso não pode ser possível. Você é apenas um sonho! Não tem como você ser ele."

"Bella," eu ouvi outra voz dizer. "Bella acorde!" quando eu não respondi para a pessoa ela começou a me sacudir violentamente. "Bella acorde!"

"O que?" eu disse finalmente acordando. "Natalie? O que você está fazendo? Porque está gritando?"

"Cara você parecia em coma ou algo assim," ela riu. "Tentei de tudo mas não parecia funcionar."

"Desculpe," eu disse com sinceridade. "Eu devia estar em outro planeta."

"Você estava dormindo por mais de doze horas," ela disse.

"Sério?" eu disse percebendo toda a bagagem que eu já deveria ter feito. "Porque não me acordou mais cedo?"

"Eu sou um despertador agora?" Natalie perguntou. "Além do mais você parecia em um sonho maravilhoso. Quer falar sobre isso Bellsy?" ela piscou pra mim e então começou a rir sem parar.

"O que eu disse?" agora eu estava me sentindo extremamente envergonhada.

"Ah nada demais," ela mentiu. "Algo sobre uma campina e bem eu acho que você mencionou um cara."

"O que?" eu disse corando incontrolavelmente.

"Então Bells," ela riu. "Quem é Edward?" eu estava completamente ferrada.

**EPOV**

Era ela! A razão da minha existência era Isabella Swan. Poderia ser possível que a mulher que sempre sonhei em conhecer realmente existisse? E se ela existir como iríamos conhecer-nos? Ela vivia em um período e eu em outro.

Movimentei o celular lentamente por minha mão. Parecia pra mim que esse era meu único jeito de poder comunicar-me com ela. Talvez se eu pedisse ao celular para permitir-me falar com Isabella ele ajudasse. Apesar de ser quase oito da manhã e eu não ter dormido ainda eu precisava conversar com ela, pelo menos momentaneamente.

"Máquina maravilhosa," eu disse educadamente. "Peço-lhe a gentileza de dirigir-me a minha amada?" Mas mesmo depois de eu pedir educadamente o telefone não fez nada. "Ah por favor máquina chatinha. Por favor responda-me." Eu continuei a tatear o pequeno dispositivo em minhas mãos e ainda assim nada. Então do nada ele começou a falar novamente.

"Bem vindo ao diretório de voz," uma mulher animada disse. "Por favor diga o nome no telefone e iremos conectá-lo com ele."

"Ah obrigado," eu gritei um pouco alto demais.

"Obrigaro?" A voz perguntou. "Desculpe. Temo que esse nome não exista. Por favor desligue ou tente novamente."

"Não, desculpa-me não era isso." Eu me desculpei.

"Chouriço?" a voz perguntou. "Desculpe. Temo que esse nome não exista. Por favor desligue ou tente novamente." Encontrei-me ficando terrivelmente irritado rapidamente.

"Isabella," eu disse com os dentes cerrados. "Desejo falar com Isabella Swan."

"Flagella Spawn?" a voz disse mais uma vez. "Desculpe." Mas antes que a gravação continuasse eu joguei a máquina pelo quarto com frustração.

"Que maldição," eu gritei. "Porque não me permites falar com ela? Estava literalmente há alguns minutos de falar com minha amada!" O telefone gemeu em protesto mas começou a falar mais uma vez.

"Natalie," ele disse. "Você agora será conectado com Natalie. Obrigada. Adeus." Assim que a mulher desligou um som estranho veio do telefone.

"Alô?" Ouvi alguém dizer parecendo confusa. "Olá quem é e porque está com o telefone da minha amiga?" Ah não! Era aquela horrenda Megen novamente. Poderia o destino ser realmente tão cruel? No entanto eu peguei o telefone esperando que Megen pudesse de alguma forma conectar-me com Isabella.

"Por favor permita-me falar com Isabella," eu implorei. "Eu percebi que não gostas muito de mim Megen mas por favor desejo falar com ela."

"Porque está me chamando de Megen?" a voz perguntou furiosa. "Meu nome é Natalie. E porque você _deseja_ falar com Bella?" Ao fundo pude ouvir alguém gritar a plenos pulmões. "Edward," gritaram. "Edward."

"A mulher ao fundo conhece-me?" eu disse pedindo esclarecimento a estranha.

"Essa é Bella," ela disse. "Ela também é minha melhor amiga e me conta tudo, então diga-me como eu não sei sobre você ... espera um minuto, _você _é Edward? Você é real?"

"Sou," eu disse. "Eu asseguro-te que ela conhece-me."

"Me dê o telefone," ouvi Isabella dizer. Eu finalmente iria falar com ela depois de vários encontros em meros sonhos. Esse era o momento em que minha vida mudaria pra sempre.

**BPOV**

"Então," Natalie disse desviando o assunto. "Desembucha mulher quem é esse cara?"

"Você não o conhece," eu disse rapidamente. "Agora se me dá licença preciso terminar minhas malas."

"Nem pensar senhorita," ela disse. "Você não vai me esconder isso. Se encontrou alguém então tem que me contar."

"Eu não disse isso," eu disse. "Eu poderia estar falando nomes de caras aleatórios. Isso já aconteceu antes."

"Verdade," ela riu. "Lembro daquela vez que você começou a cantar Macarena em seu sonho. Então quando tentei te acordar você disse, "Não Robert, você não têm que mexer, você tem que rodar."

"Cara eu tinha acabado de assistir Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo," eu disse corando novamente. "Dá um tempo."

"Foi engraçado," ela disse rindo. "Bellsy apenas me conte. Você sabe que quer falar." Ela estava certa; eu queria contar tudo a ela. Mas eu sabia que se falasse isso ia simplesmente acabar mal.

"Não é nada," eu menti. "Eu provavelmente ouvi o nome em algum lugar e repeti enquanto estava dormindo ou algo assim."

"Okay," ela disse. "Você pode dizer isso mas eu juro que se descobrir que está mentindo pra mim você está morta."

"Que seja," eu disse passando por ela. "Pegue a caixa e comece a empacotar. Preciso me preparar pra ir em apenas alguns dias."

"Certo," ela concordou. "Então, ele era gostoso pelo menos?"

"Cala a boca," eu disse jogando um travesseiro nela. Estávamos empacotando por quase uma hora quando o telefone de Natalie começou a tocar.

"Que diabos," ela disse.

"O quê?" eu perguntei interessada.

"É você me ligando," ela disse confusa. "Como isso é possível? Eu acho que você disse que seu telefone estava quebrado."

"Está," eu disse enquanto o sangue fugia do meu rosto. Isso era muito louco. Não podia ser possível simplesmente não podia. Antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, Natalie atendeu.

"Alô?" ela disse com curiosidade na voz. Quando ninguém respondeu eu podia dizer que Natalie estava ficando frustrada. "Olá quem é e porque está com o telefone da minha amiga?" Eu sabia que era ele falando com ela mas eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. "Porque está me chamando de Megen?" Uh oh, Natalie estava realmente brava agora. Ela odiava ser comparada com Megen de qualquer forma. "Meu nome é Natalie. E porque você _deseja_ falar com Bella?"

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Se ela realmente estava falando com Edward eu tinha que saber. "Edward," eu gritei. "Edward!"

"Essa é Bella," ela disse. "Ela também é minha melhor amiga e me conta tudo, então diga-me como eu não sei sobre você ... espera um minuto, _você _é Edward? Você é real?" Agora eu realmente estava com problemas. Natalie definitivamente iria me matar depois disso. Talvez fosse melhor, eu estava oficialmente louca agora.

"Me dê o telefone," eu disse o tirando dela. "Edward, é mesmo você?"

"Isabella," ele disse. "Ah … é … você."

"O quê?" eu perguntei. Estava falhando e eu mal podia ouvi-lo.

"O quê ... acontecendo ... Isabella," ele gritou.

"NÃO," eu gritei quando olhei pra tela. A linha caiu. Meu telefone deve ter pifado.

"Você está morta," Natalie disse vindo em minha direção. "Desembucha ou eu juro que farei o inferno parecer uma bela alternativa!"

**EPOV**

"Me dê o telefone," eu a ouvi dizer. "Edward é mesmo você?" Eu não podia acreditar em como sua voz era realmente celestial. Era meu anjo, a mulher dos meus sonhos na realidade.

"Isabella," eu praticamente gritei. "Ah é você! Não posso acreditar!"

"O quê?" ela perguntou. Ela não deve ter escutado-me, mas o telefone estava fazendo um barulho terrível. De repente eu não conseguia mais ouvi-la.

"O que está acontecendo Isabella." Eu disse agora gritando. "Por favor responda-me. Diga-me o que fazer. Diga-me como ir onde você está." Mas já era tarde o aparelho celular tinha perdido sua vida. "NÃO! Por favor não faça isso comigo!"

Tateei todos os botões até que a máquina abençoada finalmente voltasse à vida novamente.

"A bateria acabou," a voz disse do telefone. "Por favor recarregue e você irá recuperar o serviço rapidamente." O que isso quer dizer? O que era recarregar e como posso fazer isso. Eu novamente comecei a mexer nos botões até que algo atroz aconteceu. Quando finalmente fui capaz de ouvir o telefone ele perdeu a vida novamente. "Porque odeia-me tanto seu mestiço cruel? Que crime cometi contra você?"

Decidi que talvez contrariar o telefone não fosse a melhor idéia. Talvez se eu o elogiasse, ele escutaria-me e conectaria-me com ela. "O que você gostaria que eu fizesse, minha pequena máquina maravilhosa? Você quer que eu te mexa novamente?"

* * *

**N/T: **_Obrigada a todos os comentários carinhosos e agradecendo que recebi capítulo passado, vocês são demais ^^ e SIM meu pulso abriu de tanto digitar, estou proibida de computador, mas sabem como é né? Sempre existe a outra mão, os pés, cotovelos, enfim..._**  
**

_Só sei que tenho passado mal de rir com esse Edward e o celular kkkkk ... gente os comentários estão aumentando *sai pulando* Muito obrigada a todas leitoras fiéis e todas leitoras novas ;) Por vocês que estou aqui digitando apenas com uma pata kkkk._

_O que esperar do próximo capítulo? Hum... bem ... vocês verão na terça que vem muámuámuá_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Porque Natalie," eu gritei. Eu sabia que ela iria me matar por mentir mas eu estava furiosa demais pra me importar. "Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Porque você simplesmente não me deu o telefone?"

"Qual é seu problema," Natalie rugiu. "Você não tem direito de ficar brava comigo. Eu quem deveria estar furiosa com você. Você mentiu totalmente pra mim e então quando te pego você decide explodir comigo!"

"Me desculpe," eu disse recompondo minha compostura. "Você simplesmente não entende. Edward me ligar era provavelmente uma chance em uma vida toda."

"Bella que diabos está acontecendo," ela me confrontou. "O que você está escondendo de mim?"

"Eu não posso te contar Nat," eu sussurrei. "Isso é um segredo que eu simplesmente não posso contar."

"Porque Bella?" ela perguntou. "Porque agora você decidiu ser tão secreta? Isso é uma coisa boa querida. Quero dizer, se você está em um novo relacionamento e está feliz então porque está escondendo isso? Você realmente está com medo da reação de Kyle ou algo assim?"

"Não, não é isso," eu disse rapidamente. "Pela primeira vez Kyle não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Então o que é?" ela me encorajou. "Porque está com tanto medo de me contar a verdade?"

"Porque esse relacionamento nunca dará certo," eu gritei em frustração. "Edward e eu nunca poderemos ficar juntos. Além do mais ele tem um relacionamento com outra pessoa."

"Tem certeza?" ela disse simpaticamente. "Talvez seja apenas um mecanismo de defesa ou algo do tipo. Talvez ele tenha medo da rejeição."

"Mesmo se fosse," eu interrompi. "Estamos tão distantes. Nunca poderemos nos encontrar cara a cara."

"Se ele está tão longe então como se conheceram?" ela perguntou sem acreditar.

"Bem," eu hesitei. "Acho que pode dizer que foi por correspondência."

"Mas como você achou o endereço dele?" ela pressionou. "Vamos lá Bellsy você precisa me dar mais informações, nada disso está se encaixando."

"Acho que pode dizer que descobri por engano," eu disse verdadeiramente. "Eu nunca planejei encontrá-lo Natalie, isso simplesmente aconteceu."

"Você o ama?" ela perguntou. Podia sentir meu rosto ficando muito vermelho enquanto eu nervosamente mordia meu lábio. Ela levou isso como um sim e começou a gritar. "Ah você o ama, você o ama muito!"

"Não amo," eu disse envergonhada. De verdade eu não sabia aquela resposta. De algumas formas eu o amava. Mas então eu pensava nas circunstâncias de nosso relacionamento e as conseqüências do meu último relacionamento. Talvez o amor e eu simplesmente não déssemos certo juntos. "É complicado."

"Então eu tenho uma pergunta final," ela disse. "Ele te ama?"

"Eu não sei Nat," eu disse. "Eu não sei."

**EPOV**

"Eu a amo," eu disse simplesmente. Estive sentado com minha mãe e meu pai por horas falando sobre coisas aleatórias mas tudo que eu podia pensar era nela, minha Isabella.

"Quem és ela querido?" minha mãe pressionou. Ela estava muito fraca e somente o ato de falar deixava-a exausta. "Eu já a conheci antes?"

"Não," eu suspirei. "E temo que nunca irá."

"Porque diz isso Edward?" meu pai perguntou. Ele estava ainda mais fraco e tinha raramente falado durante todo o tempo que eu estava presente.

"Ela parece estar a um mundo de distância," eu disse. "Embora tenhamos tentado comunicarmos parece ser impossível."

"Ela está distante?" minha mãe perguntou-me respirando pesadamente.

"Eu não colocaria nessas palavras," eu disse. "Ela não está distante por sua própria vontade. Forças estão agindo contra nós dois e tornando as coisas muito difíceis."

"Mas você a ama," minha mãe disse com um sorriso.

"Sim, amo," eu confessei. "Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo."

"Então deves pedir pra ela tornar-se sua esposa," meu pai disse falando mais uma vez. "Uma vez que estás vivo és abençoado com um presente precioso. Eu fui abençoado tendo sua mãe como presente por quase dezenove anos."

"É impossível," franzi minha testa. "Nunca iremos conhecer-nos."

"Então como sabes do seu amor?" minha mãe perguntou. "Edward tens certeza de que não estás sendo ingênuo quando se trata do coração?"

"Eu sei sem ter dúvidas mãe," eu a assegurei. "De alguma forma, de algum jeito, iremos conhecer-nos e ficaremos juntos."

"Então deves ter isso," ela disse removendo o anel de noivado de sua mão trêmula.

"Mãe, não," eu implorei. Eu não conseguia vê-la separar-se de algo que significava tanto pra ela.

"Acalme-se meu amor," ela disse pegando minha mão e colocando o anel em minha palma com seus dedos frios como gelo. "Sei que minha vida terminará logo e antes que eu deixe esse mundo preciso que faça-me uma promessa. Prometa-me que dará esse anel para a mulher que pretendes amar pra sempre."

"Mãe, eu não posso," eu disse mas ela me silenciou.

"Podes e irá," ela corrigiu. "Eu reconheço seus olhos Edward. Estás apaixonado. E se você achou uma mulher digna de tal emoção então seu pai está certo, você deves casar com ela."

"Vocês dois irão viver," eu disse a ela. "Por favor não entreguem-se a essa batalha. Por favor não dê presentes de despedida ainda mãe."

"Independente se eu respirar mais uma vez meu amor," ela disse segurando minha mão firmemente. "Quero que sejas feliz. Prometa-me que sempre irá lutar por sua vida, não importa o que aconteça com seu pai e eu."

"Eu prometo," eu disse embora realmente não quisesse dizer. Não conseguia ver minha vida sem meus pais. Eles eram meu tudo. Como eu poderia pensar em existir quando eles não vivessem mais? Havia apenas mais uma tarefa a ser feita. Eu escreveria pra Isabella para que pudesse declarar meu amor com a esperança de que ela retribuísse meu sentimento.

**BPOV**

"Se tiver que ser será," Natalie assegurou. "Eu sei que você não acha que merece ser amada mas merece Bella. Não se culpe por isso. Se arrependerá se fizer."

"Eu sei," eu disse. "Eu só não sei se dar meu coração pra outra pessoa valerá a pena pela dor novamente."

"Não é sua culpa Bella," Natalie disse.

"O que não é minha culpa?" eu perguntei.

"A traição de Kyle," ela clarificou.

"É sim," eu disse. "Eu não podia dar o que ele queria então ele me deixou."

"Você não tinha que dar nada a ninguém," Natalie gritou. "Bella isso é seu direito e você fez a coisa certa. Você não estava preparada e ele não devia ter feito isso."

"Natalie por favor," eu implorei. "Eu já revivi aquela noite muitas vezes."

"Eu sei," ela disse. "Hey eu tenho que ir. Eu prometo que irei encontrar Josh."

"Okay," eu disse dando um abraço nela. "Diga a esse seu namorado que eu mandei um oi certo?"

"Você pode ter um também Bella," ela disse. "Não importa as circunstâncias, isso é possível."

"Tchau Nat," eu disse a levando até a porta. Comecei a empacotar novamente. Não parei até que ouvi um som familiar vindo da escrivaninha.

(Let's Drop!)

_Vamos lá,_  
(Yeah Come On)

_Yeah, vamos lá_

I'll take you _home_ if you don't leave me at the front door

_Eu te levarei pra casa __Se você não me deixar na porta da frente _

Your body's _cold_, but girl we're getting so warm

_Seu corpo é frio mas garota, nós estamos ficando tão quente_

And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside

_E eu estive pensando em jeitos que eu pudesse entrar_

Tonight you're falling in _love_ (let me go now)

_Hoje a noite você está se apaixonando (deixe-me ir agora)_

This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)

_Este sentimento está me excitando (aqui vamos nós agora)_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?

_Agora, se ela fizer assim você irá fazer daquele jeito?_

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

_Agora, se ela te tocar assim você tocará ela de volta?_

Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that

_Agora, se ela mexer assim você irá mexe-la daquele jeito?_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

"Você só pode estar brincando," eu gritei.

"Bella," eu ouvi minha mãe dizer. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim mãe," eu disse rapidamente. Eu não precisava que ela também pensasse que eu estava louca. Lentamente mas seguramente fiz meu caminho até a escrivaninha. Abri a gaveta e lá estava meu celular acompanhado de uma nova carta.

_Amada Isabella,_

_Agora acredito que tudo que disse-me é verdade. Eu realmente aplaudo-a por possuir tal máquina que não entendo como consegues manter sua sanidade. Realmente matou-me por estar tão perto de finalmente comunicar-me com você. Embora eu tenha apenas escutado sua voz por um mero segundo eu achei-a celestial._

_Devo instruí-la para investir em um novo dispositivo para que eu pussa falar com você por mais tempo. Temo que seu telefone está terrivelmente danificado e possivelmente demente. Vive pedindo-me para mexê-lo e mesmo quando eu faço ele não fica satisfeito._

_Embora o real motivo por eu estar escrevendo-te é para contar-te a verdade. Uma vez você perguntou-me pra quem eu escrevia aquelas cartas. Eu não sabia até recentemente, que eras você o tempo todo. Você és a mulher que tenho sonhado desde o primeiro momento em que respirei na terra._

_Percebi que eras você quando vi seus lindos olhos brilhando pra mim em uma gloriosa foto sua. Isabella embora possas parecer ousado eu devo confessar-te que estou apaixonado por você. Você podes não retribuir meus sentimentos mas preciso que saibas. Encontraremos um jeito de ficarmos juntos se ambos sentirmos a mesma coisa. Não acredito que o destino possas ser tão cruel por separar-nos por uma vida inteira sem nunca termos conhecido-nos._

_Por favor responda-me rapidamente e diga-me o que realmente desejas. Desejas uma vida comigo? Se assim for preciso saber de uma vez. Amo-te e apenas desejo que possas sentir o que sinto._

_Com todo meu coração, e toda minha alma,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Eu estava surpresa. Ele honestamente poderia dizer que me amava? Quando a última vez que ele respondeu ele nem acreditava na minha identidade. Ele achou que eu era uma estranha para corromper com seu precioso nome. Como ele possivelmente poderia estar apaixonado por mim?

"Você têm duas novas mensagens," meu telefone gritou. Não entendi como isso era possível se eu não tinha nenhuma chamada não atendida.

"Isabella," eu ouvi uma voz familiar dizer. Era a voz do homem dos meus sonhos. "Não sei quanto tempo essa monstruosidade tecnológica me permitirá falar com você então serei breve. Por favor não tenhas medo. Sei em meu coração que isso é verdadeiro, somos almas gêmeas. Por favor não afaste-me."

Quando a ligação terminou me encontrei em posição fetal me debatendo no chão. "Isso não está acontecendo," eu falei pra mim mesma. "Não tem como isso acontecer, é tão estranho. Ele não existe isso é apenas alguém de brincadeira comigo."

"Bella o que está errado?" minha mãe perguntou aparecendo no quarto. "Querida, o que foi? Fale comigo por favor."

"Não é nada," eu menti.

"Você está mentindo," ela disse. "Reconheço esse rosto Isabella Marie. Apenas conte-me o que está errado," Quando eu não falei ela tirou o telefone das minhas mãos. Não muito depois um olhar de angústia apareceu em seu rosto. "Bella, quem é esse garoto?" Peguei o telefone dela e quase desmaiei. Era Edward; o garoto na foto era Edward!

"Isso não está acontecendo," eu disse mais uma vez antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG achei meio triste a parte do Edward com os pais, mas essa Bella acho que ela é um pouco exageradamente dramática, mas tudo bem, vamos ver o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

No momento em que cheguei em casa, corri até minha escrivaninha. Eu não tinha idéia de como traduzir tal emoção para a minha amada mas eu sabia que não podia viver sem ela. Ela era a razão por cada dia que eu vivia e por cada noite que eu sonhava. Eu tinha esperado por ela toda minha vida e eu não iria perdê-la agora. De repente eu sabia exatamente o que dizer.

_Amada Isabella,_

_Agora acredito que tudo que disse-me é verdade. Eu realmente aplaudo-a por possuir tal máquina que não entendo como consegues manter sua sanidade. Realmente matou-me por estar tão perto de finalmente comunicar-me com você. Embora eu tenha apenas escutado sua voz por um mero segundo eu achei-a celestial._

_Devo instruí-la para investir em um novo dispositivo para que eu possa falar com você por mais tempo. Temo que seu telefone está terrivelmente danificado e possivelmente demente. Vive pedindo-me para mexê-lo e mesmo quando eu faço ele não fica satisfeito._

_Embora o real motivo por eu estar escrevendo-te é para contar-te a verdade. Uma vez você perguntou-me pra quem eu escrevia aquelas cartas. Eu não sabia até recentemente, que eras você o tempo todo. Você és a mulher que tenho sonhado desde o primeiro momento em que respirei na terra._

_Percebi que eras você quando vi seus lindos olhos brilhando pra mim em uma gloriosa foto sua. Isabella embora possas parecer ousado eu devo confessar-te que estou apaixonado por você. Você podes não retribuir meus sentimentos mas preciso que saibas. Encontraremos um jeito de ficarmos juntos se ambos sentirmos a mesma coisa. Não acredito que o destino possas ser tão cruel por separar-nos por uma vida inteira sem nunca termos conhecido-nos._

_Por favor responda-me rapidamente e diga-me o que realmente desejas. Desejas uma vida comigo? Se assim for preciso saber de uma vez. Amo-te e apenas desejo que possas sentir o que sinto._

_Com todo meu coração, e toda minha alma,_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Meu único medo é que ela não retribuísse meu amor. Eu não sei se serei capaz de respirar novamente se ela não sentir o mesmo por mim. Uma vez que encontrei seu celular jogado no chão mais uma vez ele começou a vibrar.

"Eu não vou mexê-lo novamente," eu disse com firmeza. "Você exigiu tanto de mim e ainda assim não sente que deve retribuir-me o favor. Não estou devendo-te nada."

"Bem vindo ao centro de mensagem," ele tocou com alegria. "Se você deseja deixar uma mensagem pra si mesmo por favor pressione um."

"Você está louco sua abominação desprezível," eu gritei. "Você devia estar morto e ainda assim você provoca-me. Se eu tentar deixar um recado para a minha amada você simplesmente irá cortar-me!"

"Por favor deixe uma mensagem ou desligue," o telefone ordenou. Eu lentamente o peguei e fiz como ele instruiu. De repente sua voz encheu meus ouvidos novamente.

"Hey é a Bella," ela falou. "Eu raramente uso isso então se eu não responder sua mensagem agora me desculpe. Bom, acho que devo dizê-lo pra deixar seu nome, número e mensagem ou algo assim. Desculpe se isso parece estranho eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Ah ótimo estou falando com uma máquina. De qualquer forma apenas deixa uma mensagem e eu irei retornar assim que possível."

"Isabella," eu disse nervosamente. "Não sei quanto tempo essa monstruosidade tecnológica me permitirá falar com você então serei breve. Por favor não tenhas medo. Sei em meu coração que isso é verdadeiro, somos almas gêmeas. Por favor não afaste-me." Talvez se eu pedisse isso, ela iria acreditar em mim e ver que o que sinto és realmente verdade. Espero que ela não se ofenda por eu ser tão ousado.

Coloquei o demônio e a carta no compartimento. "Eu amo você Isabella," eu disse silenciosamente. "Pra sempre." Naquele exato momento senti como se minhas palavras solenes pudessem ser ouvidas por ela, de alguma forma, de algum jeito.

**BPOV**

"Bella," minha mãe disse me balançando violentamente. "Bella acorde querida, vamos!"

"Mãe," eu disse enquanto recuperava a consciência.

"Ah Bella," ela chorou. "Ah estou tão contente por você estar bem!"

"O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei sem me lembrar de nada.

"Me diga você," ela gritou. "Quando eu estava lá embaixo ouvi você gritar e assim que cheguei aqui você estava gritando 'Isso não está acontecendo.'"

"Ah," eu disse de repente me lembrando de tudo. "Sinto muito mãe, mesmo."

"Não sinta apenas me conte o que está acontecendo," ela disse pegando meu braço. "Bella quem é esse garoto? Eu achei que você não queria namorar depois de ... tudo."

"Mãe por favor," eu implorei. "Por favor apenas deixe isso pra lá ok?"

"Diga-me o que está acontecendo," ela pediu novamente. "Eu sinto como se você tivesse escondendo algo de mim ultimamente e não vou sair até você me contar o que é."

"Mãe por favor," eu choraminguei. "Eu não posso pelo menos por uma vez na vida guardar um segredo?"

"Eu sabia! Você está guardando um segredo," ela gritou. "Bella você costumava me contar tudo. O que mudou?"

"Muito," eu suspirei. "Esse garoto … não é ninguém, sério. Ele é só alguém que Natalie conhece." Me chocou como eu tinha me tornado talentosa em mentir. Parecia quase como uma segunda natureza agora.

"Uhuh," ela me encorajou. "Vamos Bella me conte mais."

"Natalie achou que ele seria perfeito pra mim," eu disse. "Mas como você disse antes eu simplesmente não estou pronta pra isso ainda. Quero dizer depois de tudo que aconteceu ... Eu acho que nunca mais estarei pronta pra isso de novo."

"Querida você será," ela disse. "Talvez não agora mas eventualmente você será capaz de abrir seu coração novamente. Kyle não é o único homem que você irá amar."

"Eu não acho que o amo," eu falei. "Ele queria algo de mim que eu simplesmente não podia dar. Talvez seja minha culpa ele ter ido até Megen."

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou incrédula. Eu não tinha contado a ela a história toda mas pela primeira vez eu senti a necessidade, eu tinha mantido muitas mentiras.

"Megen dormiu com ele," eu falei. Ouvi minha mãe engasgar mas eu simplesmente continuei. Quanto mais rápido eu começasse a falar mais rápido elas iriam embora. "Kyle e Megen dormiram juntos porque eu não fiz sexo com ele."

"Aquela vagabunda," minha mãe gritou.

"Mãe," eu disse chocada. "Por favor apenas se acalme okay?"

"Como você pode ficar tão calma?" ela perguntou furiosa. "Não é de se estranhar que você odeie tanto Megen! Como ela pode fazer isso com você? Natalie sabe?"

"Mãe uma pergunta de cada vez," eu pedi. "Eu estive lidando com isso por um tempo e é por isso que estou tão calma. E quanto a odiar Megen, eu não a odeio eu só não a quero mais em minha vida. E sim Natalie sabe."

"Mas porque você não me contou isso antes," ela perguntou. "Querida eu poderia ter te ajudado a passar por isso."

"Mãe, olhe pra mim," eu disse pegando a mão dela. "Eu sou grandinha e posso cuidar de mim mesma. Eu sempre cuidei e sempre vou cuidar."

"Eu não tinha idéia Bella," ela disse agora chorando. "Eu sou uma mãe tão terrível! Estive tão cega. Como não pude ver que tudo isso estava acontecendo?"

"Bem, eu não deixei isso público, mãe," eu disse. "Você não tem que se culpar, acabou agora."

"Bella o que você sente por esse garoto?" ela perguntou apontando para o telefone. "Me diga a verdade."

"Eu não sei," eu disse honestamente. "Eu só acho que ele está indo muito rápido."

"Rápido como?" ela perguntou parecendo preocupada. "Rápido como se precisássemos ter aquela conversa novamente?"

"Não mãe," eu a assegurei. "Rápido por ser bem aberto com seus sentimentos."

"E o que há de errado nisso?" ela perguntou com uma cara preocupada. "Você está com tanto medo de relacionamentos que vai deixar o cara perfeito escapar pelos seus dedos? Talvez ele seja seu Phill e você irá perdê-lo completamente por causa do medo."

"Porque está todo mundo me acusando por ter medo," eu gritei. "E daí se eu não quiser entrar em um relacionamento agora. Você honestamente pode me culpar por isso? Quero dizer eu ainda tenho a traição do meu ex me perseguindo! Sem mencionar que um relacionamento com Edward seria impossível."

"Edward huh," ela sorriu. "Esse é um nome bonito. Embora não muito comum durante esse século. Ele herdou o nome do avô dele?"

"Eu não sei," eu gritei. "Eu realmente não sei nada sobre ele."

"Então porque não começa a conhecê-lo?" ela riu. "Bella não é como se o cara fosse te pedir em casamento ou algo assim."

"Ainda não," eu murmurei por baixo da minha respiração. "Eu só não sinto que devo começar a me envolver em um relacionamento agora. Quero dizer estou me mudando no fim de semana."

"Então ele mora no Arizona," ela pressionou.

"Não," eu confessei. "Na verdade parece que ele mora em um mundo completamente diferente."

"Bell você honestamente pode me dizer que não sente nada por ele?" ela perguntou me olhando meio suspeita.

"Não mãe," eu disse. "Não posso dizer isso mas … eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso."

"Então você precisar contar isso a ele," ela disse levantando do chão. "Antes que vocês dois se machuquem por causa disso."

"Eu sei," eu sussurrei. "Eu vou escrever pra ele."

"Escrever pra ele huh," ela disse confusa. "Ele não conhece a tecnologia moderna?"

"Acho que você pode dizer que ele é da velha guarda," eu disse timidamente.

"Assim como você Bella," ela disse. "Pense de verdade na sua decisão. Se ele realmente vale a pena tudo isso para ter um relacionamento, então você não deve deixá-lo ir." Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu sabia que os sentimentos que eu tinha por Edward podiam facilmente ser validados. Ele era o cara mais maravilhoso no mundo mas ele estava esperando muito de mim. E se eu não estivesse pronta pra ele e acabasse o perdendo por causa disso. Caminhei até a escrivaninha e peguei um pedaço de papel. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. Eu te amo mas não posso te amar?

_Querido Edward,_

_Eu realmente não acredito que possa estar apaixonada por você agora. Eu sei que pode parecer horrível mas eu simplesmente não sei se posso me colocar nesse tipo de dor novamente. Eu quero amar você ... mas e se eu não puder fazê-lo feliz?_

_Eu tenho sonhado com você minha vida inteira e tenho medo de perdê-lo pra sempre. E se por alguma chance conseguirmos nos conhecer e você decidir que não me ama? Eu não acho que posso lidar com a dor de tal rejeição._

_Por favor me entenda. Você é um homem maravilhoso e tenho certeza que você fará uma mulher extremamente sortuda um dia. Também tenho certeza que ela será melhor pra você. Eu sou um completo problema e não mereço o amor, especialmente o seu amor. Desculpe se essa não é a resposta que você desejava receber mas não consigo pensar em outra maneira de dizer isso. Por favor não me odeie._

_Pra sempre sua,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Na hora que terminei a carta, lágrimas estavam escorrendo por meu rosto. Uma parte de mim morreu enquanto eu re-lia as palavras que iriam quebrar seu coração e o meu. Mas era melhor eu fazer isso agora do que arruinar sua vida depois. Ele merecia sua vida como devia ser, sem eu nela. Deslizei a carta no compartimento e comecei a soluçar enquanto caía no choro.

Colapsei na minha cama permitindo que as lágrimas infinitas caíssem. Eu simplesmente tinha deixado ir o sonho mais lindo que eu podia ter e me sentia nada mais que entorpecida. Com tudo que tinha acontecido esse ano, uma coisa sempre se manteve constante, o homem dos meus sonhos.

"Eu te amo Edward," eu respirei silenciosamente. Mesmo que eu nunca fosse capaz de dizer essas palavras a ele, pelo menos eu podia reconhecê-las pra mim mesma. "Pra sempre." Nesse momento uma parte de mim sentiu como se Edward e eu estivéssemos conectados. Como se de alguma forma ele pudesse ouvir as palavras que eu disse a ele.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG que coisa mais linda, quando terminei de traduzir a carta da Bella também caí no choro gente, essas coisas acabam comigo. E esse 'Eu te amo pra sempre' os dois dizendo, conectados *morri* ... eu sei que a Bella pode parecer dramática, mas poxa se imaginem no lugar dela, Edward de outro século, esse Kyle maldito que traumatizou nossa menina, é meio obvio que ela esteja meio depressiva não?_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bella por favor," ele implorou. Ele pegou minhas duas mãos nas dele e continuou a olhar pra mim. "Eu sei que talvez não possas estar pronta pra isso mas eu asseguro-te minha amada, estará pronta logo."

"Como você sabe?" eu perguntei em um tom furioso. "Porque você está me pressionando para sentir tudo isso? Especialmente quando não há como ficarmos juntos."

"Mas nós podemos," ele encorajou.

"Como?" eu rebati. "Edward me fale como podemos ficar juntos quando não vivemos no mesmo estado, sem falar nossos séculos de distância!"

"Se tiver que ser, será," ele disse me puxando para seus braços. Comecei a chorar em silêncio enquanto me segurava nele com toda força que eu podia. "Bella eu amo você."

"Não," eu implorei. "Não me ame. Se você me amar somente irá se arrepender depois. Kyle se arrependeu, olhe o que eu fiz com ele."

"Isso não foi sua culpa," ele disse com raiva. "Só porque Kyle és psicótico não significas que é sua culpa. Você deu a ele tudo possível e foi isso que ele mostrou em troca. Eu nunca farei tal coisa com você."

"Você diz isso agora," eu chorei mais uma vez. "Edward o amor só faz as pessoas fazerem coisas estúpidas, coisas que podem possivelmente nos afetar pelo resto de nossas vidas."

"Isabella eu só irei dizer isso mais uma vez," Ele inclinou sua cabeça na minha, então agora nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando. "Eu amo você, pra sempre e por toda eternidade. Por favor nunca esqueças do meu amor. Não importa o que decidas, eu sempre sentirei isso por você. Meu coração bate por você e somente por você."

"Eu te amo também," eu disse mais uma vez. "Mesmo que você nunca ouça essas palavras, eu amo você. Eu só não consigo ver como podemos ficar juntos quando cada aspecto da nossa vida está contra nós."

"Eu não sei Bella," ele respirou. "Tudo que sei é que não posso viver sem você."

"E se tiver que viver?" eu perguntei. "E se nunca nos encontrarmos novamente, mesmo em nossos sonhos?"

"Então eu honestamente não sei se vou conseguir sobreviver," ele disse fechando o espaço entre nós e me beijando furiosamente. Seus lábios contra os meus era como o paraíso. Era quase como se ele realmente estivesse me beijando. Eu podia sentir no meu corpo inteiro.

"Bella," ele respirou contra meus lábios.

"Edward," eu disse em resposta.

"Bella," alguém gritou. "Vamos Bella, acorde."

"Você tens de ir," Edward falou. "Por favor não esqueças de mim, minha Bella."

"Nunca," eu disse. "Eu prometo. Eu te amo."

"Você promete o que?" a voz disse. "Bella acorde, você vai perder seu vôo!" Meus olhos abriram relutantemente. Minha mãe estava perto de mim quase chorando.

"Mãe," eu disse com um tom preocupado. "Mãe o que foi? O que há de errado?"

"Você tem que ir," ela chorou. "Meu bebê está crescendo e me deixando."

"Mãe por favor," Eu disse enxugando suas lágrimas. "Não pense desse jeito. Pense que é uma nova oportunidade pra nós."

"É isso," ela disse levantando da cama. "Eu vou dizer ao Phil que não vamos nos mudar. Vou ficar com você e protegê-la do Kyle pessoalmente se for preciso."

"Mãe, já tentamos isso lembra?" eu a lembrei. "O que você vai fazer em seguida, me esconder atrás de um guarda-costas pessoal?"

"Sabe que não é uma má idéia," ela disse.

"Mãe por favor," eu implorei. "Não faça isso com si mesma agora. Eu amo você mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Kyle não me deixou escolhas. Esse é o único jeito de eu ficar segura."

"E você tem certeza?" ela perguntou com dúvida nos olhos.

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza mãe," eu disse abraçando-a. "Agora preciso começar a me arrumar. Meu avião saí em três horas." Havia quatro dias, três horas e vinte e nove segundos desde que eu tinha mandado minha carta para Edward. Cada momento desde então foi de arrependimento e dor. Arrependimento por lhe dizer a verdade e dor porque eu nunca estaria conectada com ele novamente.

Edward continuou me escrevendo cartas implorando para que eu mudasse de idéia. Mas eu realmente não podia fazer isso. Eu o amava demais para arriscar o que tínhamos. Era lindo e puro e mais do que qualquer coisa eu queria lembrar disso desse jeito.

"Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta," Natalie chorou em meus ombros. "Por favor, diga-me que vai reconsiderar isso Bellsy."

"Bem que eu queria dizer isso Nat," eu disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos meus olhos. "Apenas lembre-se que pode vir e ficar comigo a qualquer hora."

"Promete?" ela perguntou.

"Claro," eu disse abraçando-a. "Você _sempre_ será minha irmã e sempre amarei você. Certo?"

"Certo," ela concordou. "Agora melhor você ir seu avião já vai sair," Natalie, minha mãe e Phil tinham todos me levado ao aeroporto. Eu só tinha quinze minutos para me despedir e entrar no avião.

Eu ia chegar em Seattle umas cinco horas então Charlie seria capaz de me encontrar. Ele tinha que trabalhar aquele dia mas os vôos eram rápidos então por sorte meu avião chegou a tempo dele me pegar.

"Embarque para o vôo 1121," a moça falou pelo auto-falante. "Repito, embarque para o vôo 1121."

"É o meu," eu disse puxando todos pra perto. "Eu amo tanto vocês!"

"Amamos você também querida," minha mãe disse chorando. "Lembre de ligar pra mim assim que chegar lá. Ah e Bell lembre-se de me mandar e-mail todos os dias."

"Eu irei," eu prometi. "Hey Nat, shake, shake, shake, shake it."

"Cala a boca," ela riu. Natalie tinha colocado essa música no meu telefone depois que ela me pegou falando sobre isso enquanto dormia. Aparentemente eu tinha cantado perfeitamente. "Te amo, mana."

"Eu te amo também." Eu disse um adeus final. "Adeus," entrei no avião antes de finalmente cair no choro. Eu nunca achei que seria capaz de fazer isso mas eu fiz. Era o começo de uma nova vida. Sem Kyle ... sem Edward.

**EPOV**

Fazia quatro dias, três horas e vinte e nove minutos desde que recebi aquela fatídica carta da minha amada. Meus dias consistiram em culpa e dor, culpa por forçá-la a confessar seu amor tão rápido, e dor porque eu tinha a perdido pra sempre por causa disso.

"Edward recuso-me a mentir pra você," Doutor Carlisle disse. "Seus sintomas combinam perfeitamente. Temo que tenhas se exposto."

"Não," eu tentei dizer. "Doutor não. Eu tenho que ficar aqui. Preciso ser forte para minha mãe, ela precisa de mim."

"Edward não há nada que possamos fazer," ele disse sombriamente. "Sua mãe está enfraquecendo rapidamente assim como você. Eu não posso arriscar mandá-lo pra casa."

"Mas Carlisle," eu disse em tom de súplica. O Doutor e eu tínhamos nos tornado muito próximos conforme os dias passavam. Ele tinha tornado-se meu único conforto nesse mundo de tortura. "Não irás tirar minha vontade de mim."

"Edward precisas encarar isso," ele disse. "Por favor não vá mais longe do que já foi."

"Se for para salvá-la, então usarei meu último suspiro," eu disse teimosamente.

"Eu entendo," ele disse. "Mas recuso-me a permitir que sofras desse jeito."

"Não podes permitir-me deixá-la sozinha," eu implorei. "Ela não tem ninguém Carlisle."

"Muito bem," ele disse. "Permitirei que fiques no mesmo quarto que ela, mas somente se concordar que irá descansar."

"Certo," concordei relutantemente.

Logo após receber a carta de Isabella eu voltei ao hospital e descobri que meu pai havia morrido. Minha mãe estavas enfraquecendo rapidamente e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ela perdeu seu amor e portanto, também perdeu a vontade de viver. Eu sabia que tinha que ser forte por ela. Não podia mostrar fraqueza quando ela mais precisava de mim.

Assim que dormi em meu leito de morte não conseguia pensar em nada além dela. Talvez seria minha solução final. Talvez eu não poderia me forçar a viver em um mundo sem ela. Entrei em coma enquanto dormia e sonhava com ela.

No sonho ela disse que me amava, se pelo menos fosse verdade. Eu nunca seria digno de seu amor e eu sabia disso muito bem. No sonho ela reclamava sobre o amor não ser possível. Também falou do garoto chamado Kyle, que por alguma razão eu sabia que havia magoado-a. Deve ter sido o garoto que eu tinha falado e que me ameaçou. Tentei convencê-la de que Kyle era simplesmente louco e poderíamos fazer nosso amor dar certo, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça em desacordo.

Em um momento abençoado ela permitiu-me beijá-la. Foi tão real, como se ela realmente estivesse em meus braços. Eu sabia que ela precisava ir logo então peguei a oportunidade e abracei-a bem forte.

"Bella," eu respirei contra seus lábios.

"Edward," ela disse em resposta. Era tão maravilhoso ouvi-la falar meu nome. Essa era a Bella que eu conhecia, a Bella que eu amava.

"Você tens de ir," eu disse. "Por favor não esqueças de mim, minha Bella."

"Nunca," ela concordou. "Eu te amo." Assim que as palavras finais foram ditas eu senti um vazio que nunca pensei ser possível. Eu senti a dor no horizonte enquanto eu implorava pelo meu último suspiro. Comecei a sentir meu pulso enfraquecer enquanto eu respirava cada vez menos. Esse devia ser o momento em que eu finalmente iria deixar essa terra em troca de uma nova vida no céu ou no inferno. Eu não me importava em qual seria escolhido pra mim contanto que eu não tivesse a dor de estar sem ela. Em vez de sentir a doce rendição da morte, comecei a sentir uma dor lancinante pelo meu corpo inteiro. Era quase como se eu estivesse pegando fogo.

**CPOV**

Era agora ou nunca, pensei comigo mesmo. Eu sabia que precisava agir rapidamente vendo que eu tinha o tempo bem limitado. Ouvi o pulso de Edward começar a enfraquecer enquanto ele dava seus suspiros finais.

"Salve-o," A ouvi dizer em minha memória. "Faça o que tiver de fazer, apenas salve-o." Sua mãe queria isso, não importava as conseqüências. Era como se ela soubesse meu segredo. Eu oferecia uma alternativa à vida que a maioria das pessoas não podia. Afinal de contas eu era um vampiro.

Eu rapidamente peguei o frágil menino em meus braços e corri em direção a minha casa. Assim que chegamos no destino final respirei fundo antes de afundar meus dentes em sua carne. Ele teria uma nova vida, sem encontrar o final eterno.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG, como eles são lindos! Eles realmente se encontram nos sonhos gente *chora* ... por isso eles sentem ser tão real, queria tanto ter um desse ., agora vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece certo? Espero que fiquem tão ansiosas quanto eu ^^._

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até terça que vem.**

**Beijinhos s2**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Três dias depois de uma dor misteriosa eu era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu não tinha idéia de quem eu era ou onde eu estava. Sentei rapidamente na cama que eu estava deitado. Procurei pelo quarto até que encontrei dois olhos topázios olhando pra mim.

"Quem és?" eu perguntei com fúria para o homem. "Onde me trouxeste?"

"Edward," ele disse calmamente. "Por favor acalme-se. Você realmente não tens idéia de quem sou?" Esse homem era insano? Não conseguia lembrar nem o meu nome muito menos o dele.

"Quem és?" eu perguntei novamente. "Diga-me imediatamente!" o homem levantou de sua cadeira e virou-se antes de começar a andar apressadamente pelo quarto.

"Devo contar a ele?" ele perguntou. "Ele vai me odiar pelo que eu o transformei? Ele um dia vai achar o perdão em seu coração e pensar em mim como um pai?"

"Você age como se eu não pudesse ouvir suas palavras," eu disse. "Porque falas de tal jeito senhor?"

"Desculpe," ele disse quase se tele portando ao meu lado. "Ouviste cada palavra que eu...? Como honestamente isso pode ser possível?"

"Claro que o ouvi," eu rebati. "Achas que estás com uma pessoa de instabilidade mental ou algo assim? Cada palavra que disseste foi clara e precisa." De repente percebi como minha garganta doía. Eu estava doente?

"Edward," ele quase gritou. Cobri meus ouvidos rapidamente vendo que a sonoridade de seu tom era quase insuportável. "Ah desculpe eu não queria gritar."

"Eu o desculpo," eu disse. "Mas por favor diga-me como parei aqui. Quem eu sou e porque ainda não disseste seu nome senhor?"

"Estás certo," ele começou. "Eu não lhe dei os detalhes que procura. Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, e você é Edward Masen."

"Você me seqüestrou senhor?" eu perguntei preocupado. E se meus pais estivessem procurando por mim? Eu tinha pais?

"Sabes onde posso encontrar minha família?" eu perguntei. Se eu os encontrasse então talvez esses detalhes começassem a fazer sentido. Carlisle parecia estar profundamente preocupado com minhas palavras.

"Como posso contar a ele," ele disse sem falar.

"Como estás fazendo isso?" eu perguntei com medo. "Como consegues falar sem usar sua boca?" mais uma vez ele pareceu chocado. Como ele podia olhar pra mim como se eu fosse louco quando era ele quem falava sem fazer comunicação oral?

"Edward," ele disse mais uma vez. "Temo que eu tenha algumas verdades dolorosas para discutir com você. Veja seus pais ... bem, eles não estão mais vivos. Eles morreram de gripe espanhola a menos de uma semana. Você também estaria morto mas eu fui capaz de salvar sua vida." Eu ouvi a chuva caindo no telhado e parecia que o teto ia cair. Tudo parecia intensificado, até minha visão. A beleza desse homem me chocou. Ele era desumanamente impecável.

"Salvaste minha vida como?" eu perguntei incrédulo. "Como podes salvar a mim e não a eles?" me perguntei por que sentia a dor mentalmente mas não fisicamente. Porque não fui capaz de chorar?

"Eu tenho um dom," ele disse. "Eu sou capaz de trazer a vida eterna para certos indivíduos."

"Certos indivíduos?" eu perguntei. "O que queres dizer senhor?"

"Sua mãe," Ele disse suavemente. "Sua mãe desejava que você vivesse mais do que ela mesma Edward. Ela o amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo e sonhava com uma longa vida pra você. Durante as semanas de tratamento me apeguei muito a você e sua família. Quando começaste a ficar doente sua mãe piorou até sua respiração tornar-se limitada."

"Eu teria tomado o lugar dela," eu chorei sem lágrimas. "Eu teria prazer em entregar a minha vida se isso significasse que ela iria viver Carlisle. Porque não permitiu-me tomar o lugar dela?"

"Era isso que ela desejava," ele disse colocando uma mão em meu ombro. "Ela precisava saber que você estaria a salvo em vez de se juntar a ela. Ela não sentia que isso era certo."

"Não era ela quem tinhas que decidir." Eu disse indo pra longe dele. "E meu pai? Não cumpria os critérios para ser salvo?"

"Seu pai viveu a vida plenamente," ele disse. "Sua mãe era tudo que ele considerava para estar vivo além de você. Sem ela ele não achou motivos para sobreviver nesse mundo."

"Então ela quis a morte," eu disse tristemente. "Ela queria ficar com seu amor? Foi assim que ela sempre viveu sua vida?"

"Você realmente não lembra de nada deles não é?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu queria poder," eu chorei. "Sabes muito deles?"

"Sim," ele confessou. "Embora eu apenas tenha os conhecido por um curto período de tempo eu conheci muito deles. Ambos eram pessoas muito amáveis. Eles também eram completamente honestos e não tinham egoísmo algum. Eu vejo muito deles em você."

"Como podes lembrar tanto deles?" eu perguntei envergonhado. "Eles eram meus pais. Eles eram meu sangue. Como eu não consigo ter uma simples memória?"

"É o preço que deves pagar," ele disse com tristeza nos olhos. "Esse estilo de vida ... não é conhecido por muitas pessoas. Se fosse, o mundo já estaria destruído."

"O que eu sou Carlisle?" eu perguntei impacientemente. Enquanto esperava sua resposta senti cheiro de algo delicioso e convidativo. Sem pensar, voei pela porta e ataquei a criatura com toda minha força. Quando eu terminei não podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Deitado na minha frente coberto com seu próprio sangue estava um cordeiro, um puro e inocente cordeiro.

"O que eu me tornei?" eu perguntei violentamente. "No que me transformaste?"

"Você é um vampiro," ele disse tomando um lugar ao meu lado.

"Eu sou um monstro," eu disse com raiva. "Você me tirou tudo! Eu devia estar morto! Agora sou obrigado a viver esse inferno pra sempre!" Embora minhas palavras fossem rudes, eu não me importei. Levantei rapidamente e corri mais rápido do que eu achava possível. Eu podia dizer que Carlisle estava bem atrás de mim mas de alguma forma eu era mais rápido. Mas não adiantava; eu nunca mais poderia escapar disso.

**BPOV**

"Desembarque do vôo 1121," uma mulher falou no alto falante. Eu já tinha feito meu caminho pra fora do terminal para encontrar Charlie. Olhei em todos os lugares mas não consegui encontrá-lo.

"Bells," ouvi sua voz familiar chamar. "Aqui querida." Eu o vi e senti um suspiro de alívio escapar do meu peito.

"Oi pai," eu disse enquanto nos encontrávamos e dávamos um abraço estranho.

"Oi querida," ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Teve um bom vôo?"

"Sim," eu menti. Na verdade eu passei a viagem inteira chorando enquanto me perguntava se eu estava cometendo um grande erro vindo pra cá.

"Tem certeza?" ele disse preocupado. "Você parece um pouco chateada."

"Só estou cansada pai," eu disse rapidamente.

"Certo," ele desistiu. "Então está pronta pra ir garota?"

"Sim," eu disse. "Só deixe eu pegar minhas malas e podemos ir."

"Eu já as peguei," ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu não queria que você tivesse que se preocupar."

"Obrigada pai," eu disse o abraçando. Era bom ter alguém tomando conta de mim. O caminho até Forks foi praticamente silencioso. Como eu e Charlie não nos importávamos com o silêncio, eu na verdade achei bem relaxante.

"Bem aqui estamos Bells," Charlie disse depois de um tempo. "Lar doce lar," a casa parecia tão estranha pra mim. Eu só tinha passado alguns verões aqui antes de pedir um local novo pra passar as férias, eu não conseguia suportar a chuva. "Então o que você acha Bells? Será feliz aqui?"

"Claro," eu disse nervosamente. Qualquer local sem as complicações do amor me deixaria feliz. "Eu vou te dizer uma coisa pai, porque você não me deixa desfazer as malas e então irei fazer nosso jantar, certo?"

"Você não devia cozinhar Bella," ele disse parecendo envergonhado. "Eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você lembra?"

"Ah pai por favor," eu disse encolhendo os ombros. "Você me deixou morar com você o mínimo que posso fazer é cozinhar."

"Se você insiste," ele corou. "Mas por favor não sinta que é obrigada ou algo do tipo."

"Não se preocupe," eu disse o beijando na bochecha. Eu praticamente corri escada a cima querendo um tempo sozinha para que pudesse respirar. Mas quando cheguei no meu quarto minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Lá no canto do quarto familiar estava minha escrivaninha. Eu tinha pedido a minha mãe pra ficar com ela então a tentação não estaria próxima.

"Bonita escrivaninha," eu ouvi Charlie dizer atrás de mim.

"O que isso está fazendo aqui?" eu disse em voz baixa. "Achei que tinha pedido a minha mãe para ficar com ela?"

"Eu sei que pediu," ele disse simplesmente. "Mas eu achei que você poderia usá-la."

"Você mesmo a carregou?" eu perguntei de repente me sentindo culpada.

"Sim, mas não tem problema, Bells," ele riu. "Esse homem velho ainda tem alguns músculos."

"Eu sei," eu sorri de volta. "Mas você não tinha que ter feito isso por mim."

"Querida escute," ele disse me virando pra ele. "Você não precisa se sentir culpada por nada. Nada disso é sua culpa. Só me deixe tomar conta de você, deixe-me proteger você."

"Eu estou causando tantos problemas," eu comecei a soluçar. "Se não fosse por mim nada disso estaria acontecendo pai."

"Querida talvez isso seja uma coisa boa," ele disse. "Eu pessoalmente amo o fato de que você vai morar comigo. Eu raramente conseguia te ver e agora posso ver todos os dias." Eu posso dizer que mostrar tanta emoção era difícil pra Charlie. Ele nunca sabia como reagir quando via alguém chorando.

"Obrigada pai," eu disse. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo Bells," ele disse me dando outro abraço estranho. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora eu tinha desfeito minhas malas. Liguei o computador ancião que meu pai colocou na minha escrivaninha e esperei ele ligar.

Quando eu estava prestes a sentar, meu telefone tocou. Senti calafrios nas minhas costas quando vi o número restrito. Poderia ser Edward? Ele de alguma forma poderia ter achado um jeito de falar comigo novamente?

"Alô?" eu perguntei ansiosamente.

"Bellsy, ah é você," Natalie gritou. "Ah estou tão contente por ser você. Sinto tanto sua falta!"

"Nat, eu só parti faz umas cinco horas," eu ri. "Não é como se tivesse passado um ano ou algo assim. E porque está ligando como restrita?"

"Telefone público," ela disse. "Além do mais eu sei que não faz tanto tempo mas parece que foi pra sempre. Então como as coisas estão indo?"

"Acho que bem," eu disse abrindo meu e-mail. Já tinham quarto novas mensagens da minha mãe. "Muito tranqüilo até agora."

"Então," ela riu.

"Então," eu repeti.

"Já conheceu algum cara bonito?" ela perguntou.

"Você só pode estar brincando," eu disse. "Natalie eu estou aqui não faz nem vinte e quatro horas."

"Você podia ter conhecido alguém no avião," ela ressaltou. "É possível, sabe."

"Ah é, porque eu sou bem esse tipo de garota Nat," eu rebati. "O mundo não se resume em garotos sabe. Além do mais eu acho que quero ficar sozinha por um tempo."

"Deixe me adivinhar, até que tenha quarenta anos, certo?" ela suspirou. "Bellsy, você tem que ter uma vida em algum momento."

"Garotos não são vida," eu repeti. "Além disso e se eu quisesse ser uma freira ou algo do tipo?"

"O que?" ela perguntou caindo na gargalhada. "Está falando sério?"

"Porque não?" eu perguntei. "Eu já sou uma solteirona."

"Você nem é Católica!" ela disse. "E Edward?"

"Essa não é uma opção," eu disse rapidamente. "Edward está fora da minha vida, assim como Kyle."

"Edward nunca fez nada a você," ela gritou.

"Você nunca nem o conheceu," eu retorqui.

"Não, mas de quem é a culpa disso?" ela disse friamente? "Não é minha culpa que você não nos apresentou."

"Esqueça isso okay?" eu implorei. "Eu tenho que dormir. Te ligo amanhã."

"Certo," ela se rendeu. "Apenas prometa que vai manter os olhos atentos na escola amanhã."

"Que seja," eu concordei. Depois de desligar o telefone eu peguei minha bolsinha com produtos de higiene e segui para o chuveiro, talvez agora eu pudesse finalmente relaxar. Depois de um banho eu desci as escadas para dar boa noite ao Charlie. Foi um longo dia e eu só queria me enterrar e nunca mais emergir.

"Boa noite pai," eu disse enquanto subia novamente as escadas.

"Noite Bells," ele disse parecendo preocupado. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, só estou cansada," eu disse em um tom apressado. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite querida," ele disse novamente.

Eu dormi muito pouco aquela noite pensando no dia que me esperava amanhã. E se eu acabasse encontrando outro Kyle e tivesse que me mudar novamente? Para onde eu iria? O que eu faria? Me virei antes de finalmente cair no sono sete horas depois. Esse será o dia mais longo da minha vida.

* * *

**N/T:** _Capítulo sem muitas emoções né? Mas tenham calma que logo vocês vão ficar sem fôlego, já que chegamos na metade da fanfic, pelo menos sabemos que Edward é um vampiro hohoho._

_Não deixem de comentar_

**Beijos s2**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Eu podia sentir o friozinho na barriga quando meu alarme tocou. O dia que eu estive temendo por semanas estava finalmente aqui. Agora eu era oficialmente uma estudante do penúltimo ano na Escola de Forks.

"Dia querida," meu pai disse enquanto eu me arrastava lentamente pelas escadas. Eu estava incrivelmente fraca pela falta de sono e não conseguia compreender quase nada. "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim," eu menti. "Eu apaguei no momento em que coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

"Tem certeza?" ele estava parecendo preocupado. "Você está parecendo que não dormiu por dias."

"Obrigada pai," eu disse cautelosamente. "É sempre bom saber que a gente está parecendo uma merda."

"Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso," ele disse com remorso. "Só estou preocupado querida."

"Eu sei pai," eu disse. "Desculpe, eu não quis ser mal educada, só estou nervosa."

"Você realmente não precisa ficar," ele me assegurou. "Forks é uma cidade bem pequena e amigável Bells. Todo mundo é muito saudável e maduro aqui." Isso definitivamente seria uma mudança, eu pensei comigo mesma. No Arizona tudo e todos eram ludibriados. Eles tinham sua própria agenda e raramente se importavam com outras pessoas além de si mesmos.

"Espero que sim," eu disse. "Eu só não quero reviver a mesma experiência sabe?"

"Acredite em mim querida," ele disse. "Você finalmente está longe de tudo aquilo agora. Ninguém irá feri-la novamente sob a minha visão."

"Eu sei pai," eu disse suspirando aliviada. "Escute, eu realmente agradeço tudo que tem feito por mim. Eu não sei onde estaria sem você."

"Obrigado Bells," ele disse corando. Ele limpou sua garganta estranhamente antes de se levantar da mesa. "Bom, eu gostaria que pudéssemos continuar essa conversa mas estou atrasado pro trabalho."

"Ah certo," eu disse lembrando que também já estava na minha hora. Eu tinha exatamente meia hora pra ficar pronta e achar a escola. "Estou atrasada também." Desejei um ótimo dia de trabalho a Charlie antes de correr escada a cima e colocar uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul escura.

Surpreendentemente eu achei a escola sem problemas. Era demais evidente quando se morava em uma cidade tão pequena. A Escola de Forks estava situada no centro da cidade e parecia ser o maior prédio das redondezas.

Assim que entrei na escola aquele dia percebi que fui uma das primeiras a chegar. Eu estava com tanto medo de me perder ou chegar atrasada que estava quase quinze minutos adiantada. Sentei em um dos bancos e peguei na minha bolsa meu romance de Jane Austen. Fiquei sentada lendo quietamente pelo que pareceu ser um bom tempo antes de uma sombra aparecer atrás de mim. Senti minha pulsação começar a acelerar enquanto todas as opções passavam pela minha cabeça. Talvez fosse Kyle, talvez ele estivesse atrás de mim.

"Então," uma voz que não era nada familiar disse. "Você é Isabella Swan, certo?" Parado atrás de mim estava um menino normal com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

"Sim," eu disse calmamente. "Eu ... eu conheço você?"

"Não exatamente," ele riu. "Mas eu sei tudo sobre você." Ah ótimo, eu pensei, outro espreitador. Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava. "É que seu pai fala tanto de você que parece que te conheço."

"Você conhece meu pai?" eu perguntei curiosamente.

"Todo mundo se conhece aqui Isabella," ele disse. "A propósito, eu sou Mike Newton."

"Ah," eu arfei. "Prazer em conhecê-lo e por favor sinta-se a vontade pra me chamar de Bella."

"Bella," ele sussurrou delicadamente. "É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Então gostaria que eu te apresentasse as pessoas?" Felizmente o sinal tocou sinalizando que as aulas começariam. É como aquele ditado, salva pelo gongo.

"Na verdade estou com um pouco de pressa," eu menti. "Eu ainda tenho que achar a secretaria e pegar meus horários de aula."

"Certo," ele disse batendo na sua cabeça. "Porque não pensei nisso? Vou levá-la até lá."

"Você ficaria atrasado," eu disse rapidamente. "Eu odiaria que você se metesse em problemas por minha causa."

"Eu acho que valerá a pena," ele sorriu olhando meu corpo.

"Eu não," eu disse. "Vá; talvez eu te veja por aí."

"Ah pode apostar nisso Bella," ele praticamente cantou. "Uma garota tão linda como você é difícil de não perceber."

"Certo," eu murmurei. Não era que Mike não fosse atraente; é que ele era exatamente o que eu queria evitar. De qualquer forma meu coração ainda pertencia a Edward na verdade.

"Olá querida," a secretária disse quando eu entrei.

"Oi," eu disse em resposta. "Um ... eu sou Bella Swan; sou nova aqui."

"Bella?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Isabella," eu me corrigi. "Desculpe, eu apenas prefiro Bella."

"Você é filha do Chefe Swan," ela disse com um tom de realização. "Que maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-la."

"Obrigada," eu disse nervosamente. Eu não estava acostumada com tanta hospitalidade comigo.

"Seu pai têm falado de você por anos," ela riu. "Comecei a me perguntar se você realmente existia."

"Infelizmente eu não tive muito tempo para visitar meu pai," eu esclareci. "Eu queria ter tempo mas você sabe como é. Afinal, a vida é uma loucura."

"Então como consegue viver?" ela perguntou curiosamente. "Quero dizer, é meio repentino você aparecer aqui."

"Bem," eu disse quebrando a cabeça para conseguir uma explicação. "Eu acho que você pode dizer que é complicado."

"Complicado como?" ela pressionou. "Você não gostava do Arizona?"

"Ah olhe pra hora," eu disse olhando para o relógio que agora marcava 8:10. "Eu realmente devo ir pra aula. Eu não gostaria de estar atrasada no meu primeiro dia."

"Claro querida," ela disse parecendo envergonhada. "Desculpe ser tão curiosa é só que ... eu acho que te achei interessante."

"Interessante?" eu perguntei.

"Sim," ela disse. "Você vê que é uma cidade muito pequena … bem, eu acho que sou apenas curiosa como eu disse. Bem, aqui está seus horários de aula querida, e bem-vinda a Escola de Forks."

"Obrigada," eu disse antes de quase correr porta a fora da secretaria. Os corredores estavam completamente desertos; era bom ficar sozinha pelo menos uma vez. Quando eu finalmente achei meu armário, demorei um tempo para conseguir abri-lo. Joguei tudo na minha mochila e corri para a classe. Quando abri a porta, vinte pares de olhos diferentes estavam em mim.

"Olá," eu disse estranhamente. "Sou Bella Swan, sou nova." Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas corando mais intensamente enquanto eu continuava a sentir o peso dos olhares de todo mundo.

"Claro," o professor disse parecendo não tão emocionado. "Fico satisfeito que tenha se juntado a nós...?"

"Bella," eu disse.

"Está escrito Isabella aqui," ele disse duvidando de mim como se eu não soubesse meu próprio nome.

"Acredite em mim, é Bella," eu disse com os dentes trincados.

"Que seja," ele disse apontando pra eu ir até lá. "Bem-vinda a aula de Literatura e produção de texto. Você pode se sentar com a Srta. Cullen ali." Eu segui a direção de seu dedo para achar dois olhos topázios me olhando cautelosamente. Eu lentamente cruzei a sala e sentei na mesa quase tropeçando nas minhas pernas. Eu vi Mike no canto acenando vigorosamente; dei um pequeno sorriso a ele e voltei minha atenção ao professor.

"Olá," Disse a pequena garota em um tom animado. "Eu sou Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Olá," eu disse em resposta.

"Então, está gostando daqui?" ela perguntou.

"Não sei," eu respondi honestamente. "É definitivamente diferente."

"Diferente como?" ela perguntou animadamente. Eu podia sentir meu coração começar a acelerar enquanto eu procurava uma resposta em meu cérebro. "Ah desculpe. Estou a deixando nervosa não é?"

"Não tudo bem," eu disse. "Eu acho que só não estava preparada pra todas as perguntas."

"Eu não queria chateá-la." Ela disse colocando sua mão na minha. Era fria como gelo. Ela também era impecavelmente linda, quase como ... não, eu pensei. Eu não iria me permitir pensar nele, nem agora nem nunca.

"Não me chateou," eu disse. "Só estou um pouco estressada, só isso."

"Ah se isso ajuda, tudo ficará bem," ela disse com um sorriso.

"Como sabe disso?" eu perguntei incrédula. Essa pessoa agia como se ela soubesse cada resposta pra cada pergunta.

"Eu simplesmente sei," ela riu. "Ooops, é melhor pararmos de falar. O Sr. Hamilton está prestes a gritar conosco."

"O que?" eu perguntei.

"Srta. Swan," sua voz alta rugiu. "Gostaria de dividir sua conversa com a sala?"

"N-ã-o," eu gaguejei. "Desculpe senhor, não acontecerá novamente."

"Muito bem," ele murmurou. "Talvez você possa responder minha pergunta então. Porque Romeu se matou durante o último ato?"

"Bem," eu hesitei. "Eu gosto de acreditar que foi porque ele não poderia viver sem seu único amor, Julieta. Amor como esse é tão poderoso que poderia fazer ou acabar com sua própria existência."

"Bom," ele disse friamente. "Que dia eles morreram?"

"Eles se encontraram no Sábado," eu comecei. "Se casaram no domingo, e morreram na segunda."

"Correto," ele disse parecendo chorado. "Talvez você estivesse prestando atenção."

"Uau," Alice disse com entusiasmo. "Você é esperta!"

"Não," eu ri. "Eu só memorizei a cena; é uma das minhas favoritas."

"É uma das favoritas do meu irmão também," ela disse. "Eu acho que você realmente vai gostar dele, embora ninguém da minha família seja muito sociável."

"Sério?" eu perguntei. Isso era estranho vendo como todos nessa cidade eram estranhamente sociáveis, incluindo Alice.

"Sim," ela riu. "Edward é meio solitário." Senti meu coração pular quando ela disse o nome familiar. "Você está bem? Seu coração parece que está prestes a pular de seu peito."

"Como você pode ouvir meu coração?" eu perguntei em pânico. "Está tão alto assim?"

"Eu só tenho uma audição excelente," ela disse suavemente. "Bem, o sinal vai tocar em 3, 2, 1."

"Como você sabia disso?" eu perguntei chocada.

"Apenas sorte eu acho," ela riu. "Vejo você por aí Bella. Não seja uma estranha certo?"

"Certo," eu concordei. Fiz meu caminho até meu armário e coloquei meu livro pesado antes de fazer meu caminho para a aula de matemática.

"Oi," Mike disse enquanto se encontrava comigo. Um gritinho escapou de meus lábios quando ele praticamente pulou na minha frente.

"Mike," eu disse sem fôlego. "Por favor, não faça isso."

"Desculpe," ele se desculpou. "Então, porque estava falando com Alice Cullen? Ela é tão estranha."

"Ela pareceu muito legal pra mim." Eu a defendi. "Sem mencionar que ela tem um bom senso de timing."

"Ela ainda é estranha," ele disse encolhendo os ombros enquanto comentava. "Aquela família toda é meio insana se você sabe o que quero dizer. Todos andam em casais, exceto por Edward é claro."

"Eu pensei que você disse que eles eram uma família." Eu disse confusa.

"Não na verdade," ele afirmou. "Eles são todos adotados ou algo assim. Não sei, eu realmente não presto muita atenção neles."

"Obviamente," eu disse sarcasticamente. "Bem, eu tenho que ir pra aula de matemática, te vejo mais tarde."

"Te vejo no almoço," ele concordou. "Vou guardar um lugar pra você."

"Okay," eu gritei por cima dos meus ombros. As horas passaram lentamente enquanto eu conhecia cada vez mais gente. Uma garota, Jessica me fez perguntas sobre tudo. Ela era especialmente curiosa sobre meu status de relacionamento.

"Então o que você acha do Mike?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"Ele é legal," eu disse. "Eu realmente ainda não tive a chance de conhecê-lo."

"É," ela suspirou. "Ele é um sonho. Mas eu acho que ele gosta de você então porque estou perdendo meu tempo."

"Como?" eu perguntei. "Ele nem mesmo me conhece."

"Desde quando isso importa Bella?" ela riu. "Você é bonita e não é como se os garotos pensassem com seus cérebros a maior parte do tempo, se você entende o que quero dizer."

"Você realmente não precisa se preocupar," eu disse. "Eu não estou afim de namorar agora. Além do mais eu não sou bonita."

"Então você não quer," ela disse alegremente. "Isso é ótimo! Significa que na verdade eu posso ter uma chance com ele."

"Eu acho," eu disse fingindo entusiasmo. Depois da conversa com Jessica durante os Estudos da Humanidade, era hora do almoço.

"Oi Bella," Alice disse aparecendo atrás de mim. "Gostaria de sentar conosco durante o almoço hoje?"

"Ela provavelmente vai sentar com o idiota do Newton," uma loira zangada falou. "Além disso você sabe que essa não seria uma grande idéia."

"Bobagem," ela disse passando pela loira. "Você precisa aprender a relaxar Rosalie."

"Que seja Alice," ela gritou. "Você sabe que isso vai irritar Edward."

"Esqueça Edward," ela opinou. "Bella simplesmente _precisa_ sentar conosco." Me perguntei por que ela estaria tão ansiosa para eu me sentar com ela. Além disso parecia que o resto da família não me queria lá de jeito nenhum.

"Eu não quero causar problemas," eu interrompi. "Eu poderia simplesmente sentar com Mike se isso for causar uma tensão."

"Não," ela praticamente gritou. "Você precisa sentar conosco Bella. Você precisa conhecer Edward." Meu coração começou a doer novamente assim que ela repetiu seu nome, se ele pelo menos pudesse estar aqui agora.

"Desculpe Alice," Mike disse colocando seu braço em volta dos meus ombros, quase me dando um tapa na cabeça no processo. Quando ele chegou aqui, eu pensei comigo mesma. "Ela já disse que ficaria comigo."

"Vamos lá Mike, esqueça," Alice implorou. "De qualquer forma, eu não acho que Bella queria sentar com você."

"Não dispute comigo anã," Mike disse com raiva.

"Você realmente vai falar com a _minha_ irmã desse jeito?" Rosalie disse com fúria.

"Rose, baby, o que está acontecendo?" um homem enorme perguntou. Ele parecia que podia matar alguém por simplesmente apertar sua mão.

"Nada," Mike engoliu em seco. "Apenas uma pequena disputa sobre a Bella."

"Bella," ele disse confuso. "Quem é Bella nesse mundo?"

"Emmett," Alice disse dando um tapa em seu ombro. "Eu lhe contei sobre isso lembra?"

"Ah certo," ele disse. Porque eles estavam falando de mim, eu pensei. "Onde está o Edward?"

"Ele e o Jazzy devem estar aqui ... agora," ela disse pulando pra cima e pra baixo. Todos olhamos pra porta ao mesmo tempo. Um rapaz impecável alto e loiro entrou na lanchonete mas eu não consegui ver o garoto atrás dele.

"Oi querida," ele disse envolvendo seus braços em volta de Alice. Quando olhei pra cima mais uma vez, um homem familiar apareceu na minha frente. Eu senti lágrimas começarem e encher meus olhos e meu coração parar. Era ele, era Edward.

"Não," eu murmurei. "Não pode ser."

"Bella," todos gritaram em uníssono mas era tarde, eu já tinha desmaiado. Senti dois braços gelados segurarem meu corpo enquanto eu mergulhava cada vez mais fundo na inconsciência. Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aff pq o Mike sempre tem que ser tão ... tão ... inconveniente? E essa secretária xereta? Eu tinha mandado ela cuidar da vida dela *fato*_

_Tá, eu fui compreensiva com a Bella e até a defendi, mas não acho que isso seja motivo pra desmaiar, fala sério, to achando as reações dela meio exageradas, se fosse a Alice tava um soco na testa dela e ela acordava. Enfim, NÃO esperem que eles se amem mutuamente tão cedo ok? Afinal não esqueçam que ele virou vampiro e não lembra nem mesmo de seus pais._

**Beijoooos S2 ... comentem e até terça que vem ^^**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"Então, Alice tem estado tão louca essas últimas semanas," Jasper me disse em confidência. Era um raro momento quando Alice não estava por perto então Jasper decidiu se aproximar de mim durante nossa aula juntos, Espanhol.

"O que você quer dizer com louca?" eu perguntei. "Se você não notou, ela sempre tem sido um pouco insana."

"Mas uma insana bonitinha," ele defendeu. "Edward ela tem pulado nas paredes ultimamente. É quase como se ela estivesse guardando algum tipo de segredo."

"Então você está perguntando se eu tenho escutado ela ter pensamentos suspeitos ultimamente?" eu disse em um tom obvio.

"Bem, você teve?" Jasper perguntou desistindo de atuar. "Edward se ela tem, você precisa me contar. Estou realmente começando a ficar preocupado."

"Eu odeio dizer isso Jasper mas eu realmente não notei nada de diferente," eu ri. "Alice tem sido o mesmo pé na bunda de sempre." Assim que eu disse isso, me arrependi imediatamente. Um rosnado baixo escapou do peito de Jasper enquanto ele me olhava profundamente. "Quero dizer isso no sentido gentil é claro."

"Eu sei," ele suspirou. "Embora eu não entenda. Tenho notado que suas visões tem se tornado mais freqüentes durante os últimos dias."

"Na verdade Jasper, ela tem agido estranha, pelo menos hoje," eu lembrei. "Ela ficou cantando as músicas mais irritantes em sua cabeça. Acho que ela está tentando esconder alguma coisa."

"Viu," ele disse entusiasmado. "De qualquer forma onde você esteve ultimamente? Senti que você tem andando totalmente distante e desconectado."

"Eu não sei cara," eu admiti honestamente. "Acho que estou sendo levado cada vez mais por minhas fantasias."

"Com que freqüência?" ele perguntou.

"Quase toda hora," eu disse. "Eu ainda sinto como se estivesse vivendo uma vida diferente em um lugar diferente. Não sei se estou relembrando minha memória ou algo assim."

"O que Carlisle disse?" Jasper perguntou em tom preocupado. _Me pergunto se Edward está sofrendo por isso, _Jasper disse esquecendo minha habilidade.

"Eu não estou _sofrendo_ Jasper," eu rosnei. "Quanto a Carlisle ele disse que nunca soube de nenhuma outra mulher do meu passado exceto minha mãe." Havia passado mais de noventa anos desde a minha transformação. Levou um tempo para eu me reajustar e raramente eu lembrava da minha memória passada. Meu pai Carlisle tinha me dito o máximo que ele podia sobre minha vida anterior, mas eu descobri que se ficasse relaxado profundamente eu podia me lembrar de detalhes específicos que ele simplesmente não podia lembrar.

A maioria das minhas memórias pertenciam a minha mãe e meu pai. Me lembrei deles serem afetuosos de natureza e o quanto eles me amavam. Também me lembrei das minhas fatídicas memórias de ser humano. Embora ultimamente eu tenha sonhado acordado com uma jovem mulher que eu nunca conheci.

Por alguns breves momentos eu podia lembrar de uma conversa que devo ter tido com ela. Não tinha idéia de como era seu nome, não tinha idéia de como a conhecia. Tudo que eu sabia era que estava profundamente apaixonado por ela. Isso era inimaginável vendo que eu nunca senti esse tipo de amor por ninguém. Embora durante os anos, Carlisle tenha tentado encontrar uma companheira e eu nunca consegui uma conexão com ninguém.

"Edward," Jasper disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos. "O que está acontecendo com você ultimamente? É como se você não estivesse nem me ouvindo mais. Sem mencionar que você está soltando tanta tensão que está me deixando louco."

"Desculpe Jazz," me desculpei. "É que sinto que estou prestes a descobrir alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem, só estou preocupado," ele declarou. "É melhor irmos, sinto muita raiva vindo da família." Jasper estava certo, assim que entramos no refeitório eu podia ouvir Alice perdendo sua paciência.

"Vamos lá Mike, esqueça." Alice implorou. "De qualquer forma, eu não acho que Bella queria sentar com você." Bella? Quem nesse mundo é Bella? E porque ela estava criando tanta tensão entre todos?

"Não dispute comigo anã," Mike disse com raiva. _Ah o que eu não daria para torcer seu pescocinho por tentar levar Bella pra longe, _Mike pensou amargamente. _Embora eu aposte que Bella não vá gostar disso. Eu posso persuadi-la completamente para ficar _comigo_ em vez _dela.

"Você realmente vai falar com a _minha_ irmã desse jeito?" Rosalie disse com fúria. Ah não, eu pensei. Agora realmente seria a Terceira Guerra Mundial. Vendo Rosalie em perigo Emmett veio passeando até ficar ao lado dela. Ninguém mexia com Emmett a menos que tivessem com um desejo de morte.

"Rose, baby, o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou em um tom preocupado. _Se o Newton aborrecer Rose eu vou espancá-lo até que ele vire uma bola de sangue, ele pensou com fúria. Ele vai arruinar completamente as minhas chances com ela essa noite se ela se aborrecer. Ah eu iria matá-lo! _Pude ouvir Mike engolir em seco enquanto dizia que não havia problema nenhum.

"Jazz talvez devêssemos ir até lá," eu disse. "Isso definitivamente vai ficar feio se não fizermos nada para impedir."

"Quem é Bella?" eu ouvi Emmett perguntar. Eu estava me fazendo a mesma pergunta. O nome me soava tão familiar mas eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que.

"Emmett," Alice disse em um tom elevado. "Eu lhe contei sobre isso lembra?" Todos conheciam Bella exceto eu? Era ela a razão por Alice ter agido tão estranha ultimamente?

"Ah certo," eu o ouvi praticamente rir. _Ah cara, eu devia lembrar disso, _ele pensou em pânico. _Tudo bem. Eu posso simplesmente agir como se eu soubesse o que está acontecendo assim como eu faço o tempo todo. _"Onde está o Edward?"

"Bem, acho melhor a gente aparecer," eu cutuquei Jasper.

"Sim," ele concordou. "Vamos verificar isso." Jasper caminhou na minha frente abstraindo minha visão da pequena menina que parecia estar em pânico. Se ela estava tão em pânico então porque eu não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos, eu perguntei pra mim mesmo. Isso definitivamente não era normal pra mim. Normalmente eu não tinha problemas ouvindo os outros, mesmo quando eu não queria.

"Oi querida," Jasper disse envolvendo seus braços em volta de sua pequena esposa. Foi nesse momento que eu a vi lá parada, com os olhos arregalados e chocada.

"Não," ela murmurou. Não, eu pensei. "Não pode ser?" Pode, eu pensei em resposta? Era realmente possível que ela existisse? Quem era ela e porque ela estava corrompendo meus pensamentos?

"Bella," todos gritaram em uníssono. Mas era tarde demais e ela tinha desmaiado no meio do refeitório. Por alguma razão eu senti a necessidade de abraçá-la, para ter certeza que ela estava segura. Meus instintos assumiram enquanto eu cuidadosamente a peguei em meus braços. Sem pensar eu corri para o escritório - sem pensar na velocidade ultrajante para um ser humano – onde eles chamaram uma ambulância. Por favor, eu pensei. Por favor, ela não.

**BPOV**

Quando acordei eu ouvi a batida suave do meu coração no monitor, assim como duas vozes falando em voz baixa. "Dr. Cullen, o que aconteceu?" eu ouvi a voz familiar de Charlie dizer.

"Eu não sei dizer na verdade," o doutor admitiu. "Meu filho me assegurou que ela simplesmente desmaiou. Ela não tem ferimentos na cabeça então acredito que seja stress."

"Stress?" Charlie perguntou com a voz preocupada. "Como ela já pode estar tão estressada? Ela acabou de chegar aqui."

"Essa é uma grande mudança," ele explicou. "Sem mencionar que alguns problemas do passado ainda pode estar a assombrando."

"Como você sabe sobre isso?" Charlie rebateu. "Eu nunca disse a ninguém sobre seus problemas do passado porque é exatamente isso que eles são. Seu espreitador ficou no Arizona então ela não tem nada com o que se preocupar!"

"Espreitador?" Carlisle perguntou incrédulo. "Charlie eu não tinha idéia de nada disso. Eu estava apenas fazendo suposições. Não existem tais rumores."

"Ah," ele disse envergonhado. Ótimo, eu pensei. Agora todos iriam saber meus segredos.

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém," ele assegurou. "Mas talvez você deva permitir que Bella consulte um profissional."

"Ela ficará bem," Charlie disse. "Ela não precisa de ninguém pra dizer que ela é louca. Minha filha já passou o bastante por esse ano, como você pode imaginar."

"Eu entendo," o doutor disse. "Talvez se eu pudesse encontrar com ela uma vez por semana quem sabe _eu_ pudesse ajudá-la."

"Você pode fazer isso?" ele perguntou. "Isso não soa como descrição do seu trabalho."

"Um médico pode tratar mais que somente o corpo," ele riu. "Eu sinto como se realmente pudesse ajudar Bella. E parece que minha família já gosta dela, até mesmo Edward."

"Edward?" Charlie perguntou. "Sério? Ele não parece tão feliz por esse acidente ter caído em seu colo."

"É uma encenação," o doutor riu. "Eu na verdade acho que ele está bastante feliz por conhecê-la. Isso é extremamente raro vindo dele." Eu tinha escutado o suficiente. Não havia mais maneira de eu participar dessa fantasia do que eu já estava. Ele simplesmente não podia ser a mesma pessoa.

"Pai," eu chamei. "Pai onde você está?"

"Ah Bella," ele disse aliviado. "Querida você nos deu um susto. Você está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim," eu disse. "O que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Você não lembra?" Charlie perguntou.

"Lembro mas porque estou no hospital com agulhas saindo de mim?" eu me encolhi.

"Meu filho estava bastante preocupado," o doutor riu. "Ele se certificou que ligariam para uma ambulância depois que ele levou você para o escritório."

"Ele me levou?" eu perguntei. "Porque?"

"Não se preocupe com isso," eu ouvi uma voz familiar. "Você está segura certo?"

"Eu acho," eu disse enquanto meu coração batia acelerado. Era realmente ele. Ele deve ter ficado do lado de fora o tempo todo.

"Posso ficar a sós com ela?" ele perguntou ao doutor e ao Charlie. "Eu preciso falar com ela apenas por um momento."

"Claro," Charlie concordou. Porque ele estava concordando? Ele provavelmente nem conhecia Edward. No entanto os dois homens saíram do quarto me deixando sozinha com _ele._

"Ouça," ele disse ficando ao lado da minha cama. "Eu não tenho idéia de quem você é ou o que está fazendo aqui, mas eu preciso que pare!"

"Como?" eu perguntei ofendida. "Eu não fiz nada!"

"Você parece ter criado muita tensão desde que chegou," ele rosnou. "Minha família _não_ precisa de atenção!"

"Você honestamente não lembra de mim?" eu perguntei corajosamente. Eu não tenho idéia de como mas eu simplesmente sabia que era ele. Ele parecia exatamente a mesma pessoa mas talvez um pouco mais bonito do que eu lembrava.

"Porque eu lembraria?" ele zombou. "Eu nunca a conheci na minha vida!"

"Talvez não," eu concordei. "Desculpe se causei tanto problema. Prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente."

"Ótimo," ele disse ainda com raiva.

"Edward você precisa calar a boca," Alice disse entrando no quarto e batendo no ombro de Edward. "Bella não fez nada de errado."

"Sim eu fiz," eu suspirei. "Eu devia apenas ter sentado sozinha hoje. Isso teria tornado as coisas bem mais simples."

"Você nunca devia ter vindo," Edward gritou.

"Vá Edward," Alice gritou de volta. "Só porque você está tendo um ataque emo hoje não significa que você deve descontar na Bella!"

"Que seja Alice," ele disse praticamente voando pra fora da sala.

"Desculpe," ela disse tomando o lugar ao lado da minha cama. "Eu disse que minha família não é sociável."

"Ele está certo," eu disse sentindo as lágrimas caírem. "Eu não deveria ter vindo. Eu arruíno tudo, não importa onde eu vá."

"Querida isso não é verdade," ela me confortou. "Edward está apenas confuso agora, é só isso."

"Confuso sobre o que?" eu perguntei. "Você o ouviu, ele nunca me conheceu antes!"

"Bella shh," ela me acalmou. "Você não deve se culpar pelo que aconteceu hoje. Se a culpa é de alguém, esse alguém é o Mike. Eu acho que ele é obcecado por você ou algo assim."

"Obcecado?" eu me encolhi pela segunda vez naquele dia. "Obcecado como?"

"Não se preocupe Bella," ela riu. "Não é como se ele fosse perseguir você ou algo assim," ela ainda estava rindo mas se ela soubesse a verdade eu sei que não estaria.

"Você não tem que ser tão legal comigo Alice," eu disse. "Você nem me conhece."

"E daí?" ela perguntou. "Existe alguma razão para não podermos ser amigas?"

"Você quer ser minha amiga?" eu perguntei curiosamente. "Porque?"

"Eu simplesmente quero," ela disse com a voz animada. "Eu tenho a sensação de que seremos grandes amigas!"

"Obrigada," eu disse aliviada. "Eu realmente aprecio isso Alice."

"Onde ela está?" eu ouvi uma mulher louca gritar. "Charlie onde está a Bella? Eu tenho que vê-la AGORA!"

* * *

**N/T: Leiam a nova fic 'A Child of the night' é a fic mais linda que eu já li, então acompanhem.**

_kkkkkkk morri de rir com os pensamentos do Emmett._

_Genteeeeeeeeeee, que Edward grosso, odiei ele, nossa, to passada aqui, sinto várias pessoas xigando nos comentários kkkkk *medo* Mas poxa, a Bella já ta mal, passando por um monte de coisa e ele ainda dá uma dessas só pq ta passando pelo seu momento emo (kkk eu ri) mas to brava com ele (Y)_

**Comentem ... beijoosss s2**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"O que eu estou fazendo?" eu murmurei pra mim mesmo. "Porque eu estou arriscando tudo por uma patética garota humana que eu acabei de conhecer?" eu estive esperando duas horas por ela acordar depois que eu liguei para uma ambulância e então corri para o hospital para ficar com ela e mantê-la segura.

"Ah eu não sei, por que ela não é patética," Alice disse me surpreendendo.

"Alice não faça isso," eu gritei em frustração. "Faça um barulho de vez em quando ou algo assim!"

"Eu tenho saltos o que mais você quer que eu faça," ela riu. "Não é minha culpa que você está tão distraído com a _patética garota humana, _como você gentilmente a apelidou."

"O que isso quer dizer?" eu rosnei.

"Isso quer dizer Edward, que você sabe que gosta dela," ela disse cheia de si. _Ah eu vou fazer ele admitir isso, quer ele queira ou não._

"Eu discordo duende," eu disse. "Eu não tenho sentimentos por essa mulher além de ódio."

"Porque você a odeia?" ela perguntou. "Ela não fez nada pra você!"

"Ela fez sim," eu disse. "Ela começou uma briga envolvendo minha família e isso não é certo."

"Não houve briga," Alice bufou. "Edward a única briga que teve foi entre eu e o desprezível do Newton. Nossa família nunca esteve em perigo, você está apenas sendo dramático."

"Ela ainda nos fez parecer suspeitos," eu respondi. "E se a briga tivesse se intensificado e fosse além de você e Rosalie perderem seus temperamentos? Conseqüências sérias poderiam ter ocorrido! Os humanos teriam que ser mortos!"

"Isso nunca teria acontecido," ela riu.

"Sim, teria," eu gritei em resposta. "Eu definitivamente pude ver isso acontecendo."

"Então você é o psíquico agora," ela disse sarcasticamente. "Uau, queria que você tivesse me dito. Talvez se você realmente fosse capaz de ver o futuro você não seria tão cego."

"O que isso quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Encare isso, você está completamente afim dela," Alice disse. "Eu sei que você pode não entender agora mas irá em breve. Você simplesmente não pode fugir disso."

"Como nesse mundo eu posso querer alguma coisa com ela quando eu nem a conheço?" eu perguntei em voz alta. "Você está completamente fora de si Alice."

"Não estou," ela disse. "Não é minha culpa que você ainda não sabe o que eu sei."

"Então o que você sabe?" eu perguntei desconfiado. "Eu sei que você tem mantido segredos. Talvez esse seja o momento de deixar eu saber."

"Nem pensar mano," ela sorriu. "Esse é um quebra-cabeça que você terá que descobrir sozinho."

"Alice," eu disse cerrando os dentes. "Você vai me dizer agora ou eu juro que irei..."

"Você vai o que?" ela riu. "Me despedaçar? Eu realmente não vejo isso acabando muito bem ao seu favor querido irmão. Além disso Bella irá acordar em dois minutos e eu sei que você quer estar lá." Ela estava certa, eu pensei. Por alguma razão eu precisava vê-la. Eu precisava ver por mim mesmo que ela não teve danos.

"Isso não terminou," eu a alertei. "Você irá me dizer o que sabe Alice, se não for por mim então pela segurança dessa família. Não podemos arriscar ser descobertos só porque você quer ser amiga da humana."

"Ela será muito mais Edward," ela disse. "Você precisa entender que ela não é uma simples humana. Você sabe disso, provavelmente mais do que eu." Assim que ela terminou de falar eu fiz meu caminho para o quarto dela. Seu pai e Carlisle estavam ambos no quarto respondendo suas perguntas frenéticas.

"Meu filho estava bastante preocupado com você." Eu ouvi meu pai dizer. "Ele se certificou que ligariam para uma ambulância depois que ele levou você para o escritório."

"Ele me levou?" ela perguntou em uma voz estranha. "Por quê?"

"Não se preocupe com isso," eu disse em um tom irritado. Talvez ela percebesse que não queria se envolver comigo ou com minha família se eu jogasse minhas cartas direito. Eu precisava dela fora da minha vida. Eu não sabia explicar porque me sentia desse jeito com ela, mas isso realmente me assustava. "Você está segura, certo?"

"Eu acho," ela disse em voz baixa. Eu podia ouvir a aceleração de seu coração enquanto suas bochechas queimavam com cor.

"Posso ficar a sós com ela?" eu perguntei. "Eu preciso falar com ela apenas por um momento." Pude ver que minhas palavras causaram bastante estresse a Bella. Ela parecia tão assustada e frágil na sua cama de hospital. Eu só queria pegá-la em meus braços e assegurar-lhe que nada iria lhe fazer mal se eu estivesse perto.

Espere um minuto, eu pensei. O que eu estou pensando? Que tipo de poder ela tem se sua presença pode provocar esse tipo de emoção dentro de mim? Eu precisava parar isso e tinha que ser agora! Escutei seu pai concordar enquanto ele e Carlisle lentamente saíam do quarto.

_Seja cuidadoso Edward, _eu ouvi Carlisle dizer. _Ela já passou por coisas demais. Por favor, apenas acredite em mim, seja muito cuidadoso. _Dei um leve aceno de cabeça para que ele soubesse que eu entendi. Procurei palavras mais dóceis para fazer essa transição mais fácil porém não consegui pensar em nenhuma.

"Ouça," eu disse tomando um lugar ao lado de sua cama. Talvez eu tenha ido perto demais mas eu senti uma urgência muito grande em ficar ao lado dela para ignorar isso. "Eu não tenho idéia de quem você é ou o que está fazendo aqui, mas eu preciso que pare!" Eu vi seu lindo rubor começar a desaparecer com minhas palavras cruéis. Me senti tão culpado por falar tão severamente mas eu precisava que ela entendesse. Ela era uma humana e eu era um monstro, alguém que ela precisava temer. Especialmente quando ela tinha o cheiro melhor do que todos que conheci antes. Por alguma razão desconhecida pra mim, eu não achei isso tentador.

"Como?" ela perguntou agora claramente ofendida. "Eu não fiz nada!"

"Você parece ter criado muita tensão desde que chegou," eu rosnei. "Minha família _não_ precisa de atenção!"

"Você honestamente não lembra de mim?" ela perguntou. O que isso queria dizer? Ela agia como se me conhecesse. Como ela poderia me conhecer? Eu tenho tido esses flashbacks antes mesmo dela nascer.

"Porque eu lembraria?" eu zombei. "Eu nunca a conheci na minha vida!" Embora eu achasse minha afirmação verdadeira eu também sentia algo errado. Eu _conhecia _essa mulher mas eu não tinha idéia de como. Ela tinha abençoado minha vida antes mesmo de nos conhecermos pessoalmente. Eu não queria nada mais do que contar-lhe a verdade mas eu sabia que isso seria impossível. Mesmo se fosse possível eu não poderia arriscar mais sua vida do que eu já tinha feito.

"Talvez não," ela disse com a voz baixa e calma. "Desculpe se causei tanto problema. Prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente."

"Ótimo," eu disse com a voz ainda furiosa embora na verdade eu estivesse aliviado. Ela não se machucaria agora. Ela estaria segura e feliz. Talvez ela até voltasse para casa onde não existia tanto perigo.

Meu cérebro percebeu que sua partida seria o melhor mas meu coração partiu com o pensamento. Senti uma profunda sensação em mim pedindo para contar a verdade a Bella mas quando abri minha boca pra falar Alice entrou em cena com os pensamentos cheios de raiva. Salvo pela duende, eu pensei ironicamente.

"Edward você precisa calar a boca," Alice me deu um olhar mortal. "Bella não fez nada de errado." Ela estava certa, Bella não tinha feito nada de errado. A culpa caiu sobre meus ombros embora eu nunca fosse admitir isso.

"Sim eu fiz," Bella suspirou. Eu tinha ferido seus sentimentos novamente. Porque eu sempre tinha que lhe causar essa emoção quando ela me trazia nada além de felicidade? "Eu devia apenas ter sentado sozinha hoje. Isso teria tornado as coisas bem mais simples." Ela disse.

"Você nunca devia ter vindo," eu me encontrei gritando.

"Vá Edward," Alice gritou de volta. "Só porque você está tendo um ataque emo hoje não significa que você deve descontar na Bella!"

"Que seja Alice," eu disse me despedindo da minha irmã e de Bella, praticamente correndo a toda velocidade pra fora do quarto. Fiz meu caminho até meu carro e liguei minha música em volume máximo. Eu precisava pensar e o silêncio só trazia pensamentos indesejados dos outros. Assim que me encontrei concentrado ouvi meu telefone começar a tocar.

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?

_Agora, se ela fizer assim você irá fazer daquele jeito?_

Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?

_Agora, se ela te tocar assim você tocará ela de volta?_

Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that

_Agora, se ela mexer assim você irá mexe-la daquele jeito?_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

_Mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe, uh mexe isso_

"Alô," eu disse abrindo meu telefone.

"Edward, cara você está bem?" Emmett perguntou em tom preocupado. "Você sumiu depois que carregou aquela garota até o escritório."

"Aquela _garota _chama-se Bella, Emmett," eu o corrigi. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem."

"Desde quando você se importa?" ela riu. "Você sempre teve o coração mais gelado de todos nós. Porque está mudando agora? Porque ela é tão especial?"

"Eu não sei," eu disse verdadeiramente. "Ela me deixa assim por alguma razão. Embora eu assegure a você que não irei permitir que isso atrapalhe meu julgamento novamente."

"Do que você está falando Edward?" ele perguntou. "Esse é o estado mais feliz que já te vi. Você não deveria deixar essa escapar. Ela é sua Rosalie."

"Fala sério Emmett," eu resmunguei. "Ela é _humana, _fim da história!"

"Que seja," ele disse.

"Eu preciso ver Bella, Natalie," eu ouvi uma mulher frenética dizer. "Preciso ter certeza que ela está bem! O que eu estava pensando a deixando sozinha com Charlie? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Eu sabia!"

"Renée relaxa," eu ouvi a garota que assumi ser Natalie dizer. Porque a voz dela parecia tão familiar? Era quase como se eu tivesse falado com ela antes. "Vamos apenas achá-la okay?"

"Okay," ela concordou. As observei andar pelo prédio para onde eu sabia que elas encontrariam Bella. Me encontrei saindo do meu carro e correndo no encalço delas. Eu precisava ter certeza de que elas não causariam nenhum mal a minha Bella. O que havia de errado comigo? Ela não era minha Bella! Ela não pertencia a ninguém, especialmente a mim.

"Onde ela está?" eu ouvi a mulher louca gritar novamente. "Charlie onde está a Bella? Eu tenho que vê-la AGORA!"

**BPOV**

"Mãe," eu disse sem acreditar. "Mãe é mesmo você?"

"Oh Bella meu bebê," minha mãe disse correndo dentro do quarto quase empurrando Charlie no processo. "Babe eu estava tão preocupada com você! Quando chegamos na casa de Charlie e vimos que não estava lá, ligamos pra ele e ele disse que estaria aqui! O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?"

"Mãe, relaxa," eu implorei. "Eu estou bem, sério, eu só devo ter desidratado ou algo assim." Eu tive que mentir. Se eu contasse a verdade eu não teria chances de ficar. Eu precisava ficar aqui, eu precisava ficar perto de Edward por razões que eram desconhecidas pra mim. "A pergunta é: O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem," ela hesitou.

"Mãe," eu pressionei.

"Certo, certo," ela desistiu. "Depois de umas horas após sua partida Natalie e eu começamos a entrar em pânico."

"Pânico?" eu perguntei incrédula. "Pânico por quê?"

"Porque sentimos sua falta," eu ouvi Natalie dizer enquanto entrava no quarto. "Bellsy no momento em que você partiu, nós todos tivemos um ataque. Você não deveria estar aqui, você devia voltar pra casa com a gente!"

"Eu achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso," eu suspirei. "Gente, eu preciso ficar aqui. Charlie precisa que eu tome conta dele e mãe você precisa tomar conta de Phil. Natalie você tem Josh para ser seu melhor amigo agora. Ele te ama, isso não é o suficiente?"

"Ele não é você Bellsy," ela disse me pegando em seus braços. "Sem falar que terminamos logo que você partiu."

"O que?" eu gritei. "Por quê?"

"Porque ele queria mais do que eu estava pronta pra dar," ela gemeu.

"Natalie, isso é ridículo," eu gritei. "Ele _ama _você! E a última vez que chequei você estava caindo de joelhos por ele. Porque você desistiria?"

"Olha quem fala," ela acusou. "Você estava totalmente apaixonada por Edward e ainda assim desistiu dele."

"O que?" Alice perguntou em tom chocado. "Do que ela está falando?"

"Nada," eu disse rapidamente. "Não é nada, sério."

"Quem é essa?" Natalie perguntou com um tom ciumento.

"Alice Cullen," Alice disse praticamente brilhando. Porque ela estava feliz tão de repente? "Muito prazer em conhecer você."

"Ela é uma nova amiga da escola," eu disse.

"Todos nós amamos Bella aqui," ela sorriu. "Ela é realmente ótima."

"Sim, ela é," Natalie disse. "Só queria que ela não estivesse tão longe."

"Querida, é só me ligar," eu ri.

"Eu sei," ela disse. "É que parece tão longe. Só queria que você estivesse em casa novamente."

"Você devia ir para casa com elas Bella," eu o ouvi dizer enquanto entrava no quarto. Ele esteve escutando esse tempo todo? Ele sabia do meu segredo? Ele lembrava quem eu era e por isso queria que eu fosse embora?

"O q-que?"

"Você devia ir pra casa com elas Bella," ele repetiu.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ai gente que Edward mais complicado, acreditam que traduzir tanta fic ta confundindo minha cabeça? Kkkk sério mesmo._

_Agora essa Renee *hunf* nunca cuidou da Bella e quer falar do coitado do Charlie que nem fez nada?_

_Agora essa fic complica meu cérebro, eles humanos é bem mais simples kkkk, mas vamos esperar o próximo cap pra ver o que acontece._

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"Mãe," ouvi sua linda voz gritar de alegria. "Mãe, é mesmo você?"

"Ah Bella meu bebê," a mulher louca gritou. "Babe eu estava tão preocupada com você! Quando chegamos na casa de Charlie e vimos que não estava lá, ligamos pra ele e ele disse que estaria aqui! O que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?"

"Mãe, relaxa," Bella implorou. "Eu estou bem, sério, eu só devo ter desidratado ou algo assim." Porque ela estava mentindo? Ela teve um ataque de pânico e desmaiou por estresse. Uma mãe devia ser informada de tal coisa! "A pergunta é: O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu sabia que ela estava distraindo sua mãe, era uma pergunta plausível a se fazer. Bella não tinha partido somente há dois dias?

_Eu devo contar a verdade? _A mulher louca pensou. _Ela ficará brava com Natalie e eu. Não acredito que não conseguimos ficar nem 24 horas sem ela. Qual é a graça de ficar em casa quando não é um lar sem ela? Ela é meu único bebê, como posso deixá-la ir?_

Os pensamentos de Natalie eram similares. _Nós perdemos muito tempo. Eu deveria ter contado a Bella que ela deveria ficar não importa o que estivesse acontecendo com Kyle. Nós poderíamos tê-la protegido. Sem falar que Kyle desapareceu logo que ela partiu. Talvez pudéssemos contar isso a ela, assim ela voltaria pra casa. __Isso é uma piada, ela pertence a nós._

A quem Natalie estava se referindo? Ela só afirmou que esse Kyle significava algum tipo de ameaça a Bella. Kyle, porque esse nome soava tão familiar pra mim? Não é esse o nome do garoto que Bella falou em seu sonho? Ela estava com medo dele! Porque Natalie iria querer isso para sua amiga? Eu mal conhecia Bella e se esse Kyle um dia a machucasse novamente, eu o _mataria._

"Bem," sua mãe disse com hesitação. Ela sabia que estava metida em problemas. Eu vi sua mente correr por diferentes imagens, todas que ela se sentia culpada. Uma imagem era dela e Natalie lendo algum tipo de carta. A escrita parecia familiar embora eu não conseguisse ler o conteúdo.

"Mãe," Bella pressionou agitada.

"Certo, certo," ela desistiu. "Depois de umas horas após sua partida Natalie e eu começamos a entrar em pânico."

"Pânico?" Bella disse me tirando de meus pensamentos. "Pânico porque?" Porque eu não conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de Bella? Eu sabia que ela estava pensativa sobre muitas coisas e ainda assim ela não conseguia se comunicar comigo como os outros.

"Porque sentimos sua falta," ouvi Natalie dizer. "Bellsy no momento em que você partiu, nós todos tivemos um ataque. Você não deveria estar aqui, você devia voltar pra casa com a gente!" Bella era tão amada por todos. Porque ela decidiu partir? Do que ela estava fugindo?

"Eu achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso," Bella suspirou lindamente. "Gente, eu preciso ficar aqui. Charlie precisa que eu tome conta dele e mãe você precisa tomar conta de Phil. Natalie você tem Josh para ser seu melhor amigo agora. Ele te ama, isso não é o suficiente?" Ouvi a pulsação de Bella acelerar enquanto ela mentia. Ela não estava aqui por Charlie, ela estava escondendo algo. A pergunta era: o que ela estava escondendo?

"Ele não é você Bellsy," Natalie choramingou "Sem falar que terminamos logo que você partiu." _Eu sou tão idiota por fazer isso, _ela pensou. _Eu amo Josh mas se eu me entregar a esse sentimento eu vou estragar tudo. Amor só traz dor e um coração despedaçado. _Me encolhi com as palavras duras de Natalie. Elas eram muito familiares, como se eu tivesse ouvido aquela mesma afirmação de ... Bella?

"O que?" Bella gritou furiosamente para a afirmação de Natalie. "Por quê?"

"Porque ele queria mais do que eu estava pronta pra dar," Natalie gemeu. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota, eu pensei. Se você achou a pessoa que está destinado para amar então porque a hesitação. O amor não é pra ser planejado em sua agenda.

"Natalie, isso é ridículo," Bella gritou. "Ele _ama _você! E a última vez que chequei você estava caindo de joelhos por ele. Porque você desistiria?" Porque Bella estava mudando de idéia agora? Ela não pensava do mesmo jeito que Natalie?

"Olha quem fala," Natalie acusou. Sua voz brava me trouxe uma memória que não parecia ser tão distante. Me concentrei profundamente enquanto via a imagem começar a passar diante de meus olhos. Eu estava em meu quarto durante meus últimos dias como humano, falando em um aparelho insano com o qual eu estava muito frustrado. Natalie por alguma razão estava gritando comigo, como se ... isso poderia ser possível...? Bella? "Você estava totalmente apaixonada por Edward e ainda assim desistiu dele."

"O que?" Alice perguntou em tom chocado. "Do que ela está falando?"

"O que?" eu perguntei em choque. Então tudo passou a inundar minha memória. Eu estava falando com Bella no telefone por um breve momento. Mas ela estava no presente enquanto eu estava no passado. Mas como isso poderia ser possível?

"Nada," Bella disse nervosamente. "Não é nada, sério."

_Eu sabia! __Eu sabia! Toma essa Edward, _Alice praticamente cantou em sua cabeça.

O que isso quer dizer? Eu disse para eu mesmo. Poderia realmente ser verdade que Bella e eu nos encontramos antes? Como isso poderia ser possível? Não pode ser, simplesmente não é possível. Isso é uma invenção da minha imaginação que eu preciso banir imediatamente. Bella precisava ir para casa agora antes que eu fosse parar em um hospício.

Entrei silenciosamente no quarto me escondendo para que não pudesse ser visto. Natalie e Alice estavam conversando enquanto Bella parecia uma pilha de nervos.

"Todos nós amamos Bella aqui," eu ouvi minha irmã dizer. "Ela é realmente ótima." A parte triste era que eu não podia concordar mais com Alice. Nós todos realmente amamos Bella aqui, mas esse era o problema. Vampiros não podem amar humanos. Isso só acabaria em sangue derramado e coração partido.

"Sim, ela é," Natalie concordou. "Só queria que ela não estivesse tão longe."

"Querida, é só me ligar," Bella riu.

"Eu sei," ela disse. _Vamos Nat é agora ou nunca, _ela encorajou a si mesma. "É que parece tão longe. Só queria que você estivesse em casa novamente."

"Você devia ir para casa com elas Bella," eu disse me fazendo presente.

"O q-que?" ela gaguejou. Eu podia ver minhas palavras formarem dor em seu rosto enquanto falei novamente. "Você devia ir pra casa com elas Bella,"

**BPOV**

"Eu poderia ter um momento a sós com Edward?" eu disse. "Acho que precisamos conversar."

"Edward," minha mãe e minha melhor amiga disseram em uníssono.

"Sem chance," Natalie gritou.

"Isso não pode ser possível," Renée disse com olhos arregalados. "Essa é a razão porque você partiu Bells?"

"Mãe, agora não," eu praticamente gritei. "Apenas saia, por favor. Vou responder suas perguntas depois." Minha mãe e Natalie praticamente correram pra fora do quarto depois de minhas palavras cruéis mas diretas.

"Elas sabem sobre mim," Edward disse parecendo com raiva. "Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter confiado em você! Porque agora minha vida e a vida da minha família estarão arruinadas!"

"Você pode calar a boca por dois minutos?" eu gritei. "Preciso decifrar isso e você sendo tão dramático não está ajudando!"

"O que você tem que decifrar?" ele rosnou. "É óbvio que você não é bem-vinda aqui então porque você simplesmente não vai para algum lugar onde realmente queiram você!"

"Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso," eu disse a beira das lágrimas. "Eu sei que você sabe de algo. Você tem que lembrar pelo menos um pouco de mim."

"Bem, não lembro," ele disse falsamente. "Não tenho idéia de quem você é ou o que quer, mas você _precisa _ir embora antes que eu me encontre em mais problemas."

"Edward pare," eu gritei. "Queira você enfrentar isso ou não, eu estou em sua vida agora. Você me colocou de volta em sua vida no momento em que pisou nesse hospital!"

"Desculpe-me por ser educado," ele riu. "Talvez eu quisesse visitar meu pai. Você pelo menos considerou isso Senhorita Swan?"

"Ah cala a boca," eu disse pela segunda vez. "Pare de agir como se fosse mais maduro que eu. Você veio aqui sobre sua própria vontade. Além disso, eu não te vi visitando seu pai. Você esteve aqui praticamente o tempo todo."

"Meu pai estava cuidando de você," ele rosnou. Esse era realmente o verdadeiro motivo pra ele estar aqui, para visitar seu pai?

"Então você não precisa se preocupar comigo," eu disse me virando pra longe dele. "Logo irei pra casa."

"Casa?" ele perguntou. "Na sua casa de verdade ou na de Charlie?"

"Na de Charlie," eu clarifiquei. "Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente Sr. Cullen."

"Porque você simplesmente não vai embora?" ele gritou novamente.

"Porque você quer que eu vá?" eu retruquei. "Eu nunca fiz nada para você e ainda assim você está praticamente implorando para que eu volte pra casa!"

"Talvez seja para mantê-la segura," ele chiou.

"Segura do que?" eu perguntei. "Eu tenho mais a temer em casa do que eu poderia ter aqui."

"Eu realmente duvido," ele zombou.

"Você não tem idéia," eu murmurei. "Se você soubesse da verdade então não estaria dizendo isso."

"Então porque não me conta?" ele perguntou furioso. "Porque realmente está aqui? Porque está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Com você," eu disse atônita. "Você realmente acredita que isso é tudo sobre você?"

"Por quem mais seria?" ele perguntou em um tom arrogante.

"Seu imbecil arrogante," eu murmurei. "O que aconteceu com você? Você não costumava ser assim."

"Como você saberia?" ele perguntou. "Você nunca me conheceu antes de hoje."

"Então porque você se importa tanto?" eu perguntei. "Se você nunca me conheceu antes e se não se importa comigo, porque está aqui?"

"Eu me importo com você," ele quase sussurrou. "É por isso que devo pedir que vá."

"Sinto muito mas não posso," eu disse. "Edward, eu prometo nunca mais causar problemas a você ou sua família, mas não posso prometer ir embora, nem agora e nem nunca. Vou ficar e não há nada que você possa fazer."

"Você irá embora," ele disse com os dentes cerrados. "Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer pra isso acontecer."

"Não," eu repeti. "Edward eu _não_ irei voltar pra casa. Estou aqui pra sempre."

"Porque você tem que tornar isso tão difícil?" ele gritou. "Estou tentando protegê-la não machucá-la."

"Me machucar," eu disse a ele. "Você não seria o primeiro."

"Me recuso a discutir mais isso," ele disse. "Não há raciocino com você." O observei sair do hospital enquanto o líquido quente começava a cair dos meus olhos.

"Bella," Natalie disse entrando no quarto e então correndo para meu lado. "Bella querida, o que foi?"

"Eu o amo," eu solucei. "Natalie, eu amo Edward."

"É realmente ele?" ela disse. "Bellsy porque você não me contou que ele era o real motivo para você partir?"

"Ele não era o motivo," eu admiti. "Eu estava fugindo do Kyle. Nunca pensei que Edward poderia estar aqui Nat."

"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer," ela disse culpada. "Depois que você partiu eu fui ao seu quarto. Sua mãe disse que precisava de ajuda para empacotar o resto de suas coisas então concordei em ajudá-la. Quando estávamos passando por seu closet algo caiu."

"A caixa," eu disse suavemente. Eu tinha guardado todas as cartas de Edward em uma caixa antiga que minha avó havia me dado. A última vez que chequei o compartimento, descobri que Edward tinha me dado todas as cartas que ele havia escrito. Talvez ele quisesse me esquecer também.

"Sim," ela confirmou. "Bella nós lemos as cartas.'

"O que?" eu gritei. "Natalie como você pode?'

"Você não nos contaria nada," ela gritou de volta. "Você estava apaixonada por ele e ainda assim o deixou pra trás. Nós precisávamos saber."

"Descobriu tudo que você queria saber?" eu perguntei de repente me sentindo entorpecida.

"Não," ela disse. "Bell isso é um quebra-cabeça gigante que nenhum de nós pode solucionar. Edward escreveu como se morasse em um século diferente ou algo assim, e você, você se abriu como nunca fez antes."

"Eu sei que isso não faz sentido," eu disse lentamente. "Mas você tem que me permitir, pelo menos, ter alguns segredos Nat. Eu não quero solucionar o quebra-cabeça pra você."

"Eu sei," ela disse suavemente. "E você tem esse direito. Não deveríamos ter bisbilhotado mas quando lemos as cartas soubemos o que você estava perdendo."

"Porque vocês vieram até aqui?" eu perguntei.

"Queríamos que você parasse de fugir," ela confessou. "É isso que você tem feito Bellsy. Queríamos convencê-la a continuar a manter contato com Edward."

"E Kyle?" eu perguntei. "Não estavam nem um pouco preocupadas que ele pudesse ter vindo atrás de mim?"

"Ele partiu Bella," ela afirmou. "Ele nunca mais poderá magoá-la novamente."

"Eu não posso voltar pra casa," eu disse. "Não agora que eu o descobri novamente. Não posso desistir dessa vez."

"Eu sei," ela disse tristemente.

"O que?" perguntei confusa.

"Bella nós amamos você," ela disse pegando minha mão. "Queremos que seja feliz e por isso queríamos você em casa. Edward te faz mais feliz do que já tínhamos visto. Mas agora que sabemos que ele está aqui com você, queremos que você fique."

"Sério?" eu disse sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem novamente.

"Sério," minha mãe disse entrando no quarto. "Vá atrás disso querida. É hora de viver sua própria vida em vez de nos ajudar com as nossas."

"Obrigada gente," eu disse me inclinando para elas. Ambas me abraçaram com força enquanto eu chorava silenciosamente. Pela primeira vez na minha vida as coisas pareciam fazer sentido. Fui trazida aqui para que finalmente ficasse com o amor da minha vida mesmo que isso significasse deixar pra trás todo medo que sempre tive. Eu estava pronta pra essa luta. Não importa o que precisasse, eu o faria lembrar.

* * *

**N/T:** _Essa fic não está ficando realmente emocionante? *-* Eu fico nervosa traduzindo, doida pra saber o que vai acontecer (porque não, eu não sei o final da fic), agora se fosse comigo eu tinha mandado esse Edward se fuder, sério mesmo._

_Mas e vocês o que acharam?_

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bella," o doutor disse entrando em meu quarto. Ele parecia ter somente vinte e três anos mesmo que não possa ser possível. A maioria dos médicos tinham pelo menos trinta anos quando se formavam na escola de medicina.

"Sim," eu respondi.

"Como está se sentindo?" ele disse tomando um lugar ao meu lado na cama do hospital. "Está com alguma dor?"

"Não, estou bem" eu respondi vagamente. Me sentia tão culpada por fazer Edward correr do hospital daquele jeito. E se ele realmente estivesse aqui para ver seu pai? "Sinto muito pelo que fiz ao Edward."

"Ah Bella," ele suspirou. "Edward só está confuso agora. Asseguro que você não fez absolutamente nada de errado."

"Você realmente é pai do Edward?" eu perguntei rapidamente, logo me arrependendo. A pergunta parecia plausível já que o médico parecia tão novo, muito novo para ter cinco filhos adolescentes.

"Não tecnicamente," ele riu. "Minha esposa Esme e eu adotamos Edward e o resto de nossos filhos há uns dois anos. Eles eram sobrinhos e sobrinhas de Esme mas infelizmente os pais deles morreram."

"Entendo," eu disse. "Sabe você realmente é muito sortudo. Pelo que vi de longe sua família é maravilhosa. Eles são tão leais e se importam tanto um com o outro e até mesmo comigo, bem, a maioria deles."

"Não deixe Edward enganar você Bella," Carlisle disse. "Ele pode parecer odiá-la mas há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre ele, sobre nós."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei. "Vocês todos parecem normais pra mim. Bem, exceto pela parte de que todos em sua família são idealmente perfeitos."

"Eu queria poder te contar," ele suspirou. "Nossa família é muito diferente do que vocês estão acostumados."

"Porque você está me dizendo isso?" eu perguntei curiosamente.

"Porque eu sinto que você deve saber," ele disse. "Você significa muito para Edward."

"Ele nem mesmo me conhece," eu disse curiosamente. Como esse homem podia saber tanto sobre o que Edward sentia por mim? "Como você pode saber isso?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que existem coisas que um pai sempre sabe," ele riu acariciando gentilmente minha mão. Tremi um pouco com seu toque gelado; combinava quase que perfeitamente com o de Alice. "Mas não é isso que eu vim discutir com você Bella."

"Certo," eu disse incrédula. "O que é que você quer falar?"

"Eu sei sobre Kyle," ele disse gentilmente. "Eu sei que você já passou por muito mais do que você deveria Bella."

"Então," eu disse. "Não é como se você pudesse fazer algo sobre isso doutor."

"Por favor querida, me chame de Carlisle," ele sorriu. "E talvez possa haver algo que eu posso fazer."

"Como o que?" eu perguntei. "Não é como se você pudesse desfazer o que ele fez. Eu estou aqui agora, fim da história."

"Bella, eu entendo," ele disse calmamente. "Eu sei o que isso está fazendo a você e eu sei que você precisa falar sobre isso. Não estou dizendo que você deve mas eu gostaria de oferecer meus serviços a você."

"Serviços," eu disse a palavra vagarosamente.

"Estou propondo que nos encontremos pelo menos duas vezes por semana," ele disse.

"Onde?" eu perguntei.

"Aqui, ou até mesmo em minha casa se você preferir," ele disse graciosamente. "Estou aqui para ajudá-la em todas as maneiras possíveis. Sem mencionar que se nos encontrarmos em minha casa então você pode ser capaz de familiarizar melhor com Edward."

"O quanto você sabe?" eu perguntei olhando para ele suspeitosamente. Será que Edward lembrava de tudo e então confidenciou as informações a Carlisle? Será que Carlisle sabe _todos_ meus segredos?

"O suficiente," ele piscou. "Suficiente para que possa ajudá-la."

"Certo," eu concordei lentamente. "Mas com uma condição Carlisle.'

"Você precisa me contar tudo o que sabe," eu exigi. "Se você sabe todos os meus segredos então eu devo ser informada."

"Certo," ele concordou. "Te vejo amanhãs ás 15:00h depois da escola. Está bem para você?"

"Sim," eu disse rapidamente. "E se não estiver eu farei estar." Eu tinha que descobrir a verdade. Eu precisava saber se Edward realmente não lembrava de mim ou se ele apenas desejava não lembrar.

"Não podemos falar disso em público," ele sussurrou. "Apenas me encontre amanhã e eu asseguro que irei ajudar o máximo que eu puder."

"Obrigada Carlisle," eu disse verdadeiramente. "Eu realmente aprecio isso."

"Te vejo amanhã," ele disse mais uma vez antes de sair.

"Bellsy," eu ouvi Natalie chamar. "Está pronta para ir querida?"

"Sim," eu disse sem fôlego. Eu senti tantas emoções diferentes correndo pelo meu corpo. Eu iria fazer isso dar certo. Ele iria saber a verdade mesmo se levasse minha última respiração para convencê-lo disso.

**EPOV**

"Onde você estava?" eu praticamente gritei para meu pai. "Você precisa me contar como ela está Carlisle. Ela está bem? Ela se machucou mais? Vai ser totalmente minha culpa se isso aconteceu. Eu deveria ter ficado com ela."

"Edward, respire," o vampiro arrogante aconselhou. "Asseguro a você que Bella está bem."

"Ótimo," eu suspirei em alívio. "Carlisle o que há de errado comigo? Eu não deveria estar sentindo isso. Eu poderia machucá-la com apenas um movimento errado de meus dedos. Como eu pude um dia considerar isso?"

"Você a ama Edward," ele disse simplesmente. "Você, sem dúvida, está completamente apaixonado pela garota."

"Carlisle como você pode encorajar isso?" eu gritei. "É de uma _humana _que estamos falando, uma delicada humana."

"Eu tenho tomado conta disso por algum tempo, Edward," ele disse.

"Por um tempo?" eu perguntei em tom suspeito. "O que você quer dizer com por um tempo? Eu só conheci essa garota hoje."

"Talvez não," ele disse.

"O que?" eu perguntei ainda mais confuso. _Preciso trazer Alice aqui para que ele possa acreditar em mim, _ele pensou consigo mesmo. "Porque você precisa da Alice? O que está acontecendo Carlisle? Me conte!"

"Alice," ele chamou suavemente. Em menos de dois segundos minha irmã favorita estava ao meu lado me abraçando sem lógica.

"Ah Edward," ela gritou. "Estou tão feliz por você!"

"Alice do que você está falando?" eu perguntei agora furioso. "Vocês dois ficaram completamente loucos?"

"Não exatamente," ela disse pulando pra cima e pra baixo. "Edward, não importa o que eu te conte hoje, você tem que me prometer que irá acreditar em mim."

"Agora você soou como a Bella," eu bufei.

"Eu sei," ela gritou novamente. "Edward, me diga, Bella não parece muito familiar para você?"

"Como você sabe disso?" eu perguntei rapidamente. "Carlisle você contou a ela?"

"Não," ele disse honestamente. "Escute sua irmã Edward."

"Certo duende," eu murmurei. "Desembucha."

"Certo," ela concordou. "Edward eu não sei como ou quando, mas você conheceu Bella. Durante essas últimas semanas eu estava tendo visões de você e Bella escrevendo um para o outro. Embora parecesse muito estranho, já que eu a via no futuro enquanto observava você no passado."

"Isso não é possível Alice," eu disse suavemente. "Viagem no tempo não é possível. É quase como dizer que mágica existe."

"Você dentre todas as pessoas deve acreditar nisso Edward," ela suspirou. "Se mágica não existe então como podemos existir?"

"Chega Alice," eu bufei novamente. "Em suas teorias faltam bases reais. Agora, eu não tenho idéia do que Carlisle te disse mas eu sugiro que você esqueça e deixe Bella em paz!"

"Você a ama," ela acusou. "Carlisle estava certo, você está apaixonado por ela e não quer encarar isso. Você já considerou que se encarasse isso talvez sua memória _completa _pudesse voltar?"

"Chega Alice," eu gritei com raiva. "Estou saindo."

"Onde você vai?" Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

"Sair," eu disse como um adolescente hormonal. "Não sei quando vou voltar então não esperem por mim." Sai correndo de casa com nada além da raiva guiando meu corpo. Eu precisava vê-la. Eu precisava saber as informações que ela parecia lembrar. Porque eu a conhecia? Porque eu a amava?

**BPOV**

"Porque eu o amo?" eu gritei para mim mesma. Natalie e minha mãe finalmente tinham ido depois de duas horas em extensivas despedidas e agora eu estava novamente sozinha. "Eu devia simplesmente ter ido pra casa! Natalie até tinha dito que Kyle tinha sumido. O que estou esperando aqui quando não tenho idéia do que dizer pra ele?"

"Querida," Charlie disse abrindo a porta do meu quarto. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim pai," eu menti. "Está tudo perfeito."

"Com quem você estava falando?" ele perguntou em tom preocupado.

"Com ninguém," eu disse envergonhada. Eu realmente falei tão alto assim?

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou. "Parecia que você estava falando com alguém."

"Sim pai, tenho certeza." Eu disse.

"Certo," ele disse. "Bem, estou indo para a cama okay?"

"Tudo bem pai," eu gemi.

Puxei os cobertores firmemente em volta do meu corpo e coloquei Clare De Lune para tocar para que eu pudesse adormecer. Algo na música de Debussy sempre parecia me acalmar em momentos de dificuldades.

Olhei sem palavras para as cartas apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim. Eu tinha todas as provas que eu poda precisar ali e ainda assim eu estava com medo de mostrá-las a Edward. E se ele me chamasse de louca? E se eu estive me enganado, achando que ele era alguém que já não existia mais? Fechei meus olhos enquanto agarrei as cartas e as apertei firmemente contra meu peito. Eu vou contar a ele amanhã, eu decidi antes de cair no sono como se estivesse em coma.

**EPOV**

Corri e voltei de Seattle duas vezes. Circulei por Port Angeles pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes enquanto tentava clarear minha cabeça. Tentei esquecer tudo que eu lembrava mas, foi inútil. De alguma forma Bella tinha sido parte da minha vida, e aqui está ela novamente. Se eu pelo menos pudesse lembrar completamente quem ela era e porque ela significava tanto pra mim.

Me encontrei voltando para casa durante as primeiras horas da manhã. Caminhei lentamente enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto de sua vizinhança. Eu podia sentir profundamente seu cheiro agora e sabia que ela estava apenas alguns segundos de distância. O que ela iria pensar se acordasse e me visse em pé do lado de fora de sua janela? Ela iria pensar que sou um espreitador insano?

Apenas faça Edward, eu pensei comigo mesmo. Talvez, vê-la mais me ajudasse a lembrar. Corri rapidamente para sua casa e parei somente quando cheguei a sua janela. Quase engasguei com a beleza do anjo inquieto deitado em sua pequena cama. Parecia que algo a estava incomodando profundamente.

"Não," ela falou em um tom urgente. "Não vá!" Poderia ela estar falando comigo? Como ela poderia saber que eu estava ali? "Edward, por favor fique. Por favor não me deixe sozinha com ele."

"Sozinha com quem?" eu perguntei silenciosamente abrindo sua janela e assumindo uma postura de proteção ao seu lado. Eu lutaria com tudo que ela precisasse com apenas um simples pedido dela.

"Kyle," ela respondeu. "Ele vai me machucar! Ele vai me machucar e me tirar de você novamente."

"Ele nunca mais vai te machucar enquanto eu estiver aqui meu anjo," eu disse baixinho. Me movi até achar uma pequena cadeira de balanço para sentar.

"Ele vai," ela chorou. "Eu não dei o que ele queria. Eu não podia dar o que ele queria. Ele estava tão bravo. Ele queria me machucar."

"Você partiu por causa dele?" eu perguntei com dor em minha voz. Ela pertencia à outra pessoa até ele assustá-la para partir? Como eu pude deixá-lo machucá-la?

"Eu parti por sua causa também," ela disse com lágrimas silenciosas. Porque ela partiria? Ela me odiava por alguma razão? "Eu te amo mas eu sabia que você nunca poderia me amar." Se ela me amava porque ela consideraria partir? Ela deveria saber que eu a amo também. Seria ridículo pensar o contrário.

"Bella, isso não é verdade," eu disse correndo para seu lado. "Embora você nunca irá me ouvir dizer essas palavras enquanto você estiver consciente, eu devo dizê-las. Isabella eu amo você. Eu te amo para sempre mas eu gostaria de saber por quê. Eu te amei minha vida toda e sempre estive esperando por você. Embora, como eu posso ter te conhecido antes?"

"As cartas," ela disse se movendo para longe de mim. "Você me escreveu cartas, nós escrevíamos um para o outro."

"Que cartas?" eu perguntei. "Onde posso encontrá-las?"

"Na montanha de algodão doce," ela disse delirantemente. "Não Robert, você tem que dobrar e não sacudir. Você não está fazendo direito."

"Quem é Rob?" eu perguntei com raiva. Ela amava outra pessoa enquanto eu sentia algo tão forte por ela? Ela deve achar que sou um idiota.

"Não Cedrico," ela resmungou. "Vá dançar com Natalie."

"Bella," eu disse tentando trazê-la de volta. "Bella com quem você está falando?" Embora eu tentasse desesperadamente acordá-la, ela simplesmente não se mexia. Ela tinha me dito tudo que podia e agora eu estava ainda mais confuso. Seus sonhos a tinham levado para outro lugar e eu não iria mais interrompê-la.

"Alice," eu chamei suavemente quando abri a porta da minha casa. "Estou pronto."

"Desculpe Edward," ela disse. "Não posso te contar mais nada."

"O que você quer dizer com não pode me contar?" eu perguntei. "Você sabia de tudo antes."

"Sim, mas aí que está," ela riu. "Agora você vai ter que esperar por Bella contar por si mesma."

"O que?' eu perguntei. "Porque?"

"Porque ela irá te contar hoje," ela riu. "Isso é, se você não fizer ela mudar de idéia por ser um imbecil novamente." Eu estava sem palavras. "Ela estará aqui depois da escola. Não estrague tudo dessa vez, okay?" Ela me beijou rapidamente no rosto e subiu as escadas. Tudo será revelado hoje, eu finalmente irei descobrir a verdade que tenho procurado por tanto tempo.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ownnnn, adoro esse Carlisle (em compensação o de 'A child of the night' *hunf*)_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu ri do sonho da Bella *fato*_

_Gente só digo uma coisa para o próximo capítulo: PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES_

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Eu me sentia quase sem descanso. Não podia parar de sonhar, novamente, em perder Edward e ser levada por Kyle. Embora eu soubesse que ele supostamente estava desaparecido para sempre, não podia afastar a sensação de que sua presença ainda persistia.

No meu sonho seguinte eu vi Edward. Nós estávamos mais uma vez em nossa campina durante um dia ensolarado onde Edward brilhava como diamantes. Ele me disse que precisava revelar um segredo a mim, um segredo que provavelmente iria mudar o que eu sentia por ele pra sempre.

"Bella, por favor não me odeie," ele implorou. "Eu só quero que você saiba a verdade."

"Que verdade?" eu perguntei. "Edward do que você está falando?"

"Ah então seu namoradinho tem um segredo huh, Bells?" Kyle riu aparecendo do nada. "Achei que tinha dito a você para não chegar perto dela seu parasita."

"Parasita?" eu perguntei incrédula. "Kyle o que você está falando, você nunca nem conheceu Edward."

"Eu sei o suficiente Bella," ele disse. "Sugiro que você vá agora Edward. Não se preocupe eu tomarei conta da minha pequena Bella."

"Eu não sou sua," eu gritei. "Vá embora Kyle!"

"Eu tenho que ir," Edward disse parecendo envergonhado. "Eu já te fiz passar por coisas demais Isabella,"

"Venha aqui Bella," Kyle mandou. "Eu nunca mais irei deixar você partir novamente. Você nunca será de mais ninguém além de _minha."_

"Não," eu gritei ferozmente. "Vá embora!"

"Bella," Edward me chamou. "Bella eu sinto muito."

"Edward, por favor fique," eu implorei. "Por favor não me deixe sozinha com ele."

"Sozinha com quem?" ele perguntou. O que ele queria dizer? Ele sabia exatamente de quem eu estava fugindo.

"Kyle," eu respondi o olhando suspeitosamente. "Ele vai me machucar! Ele vai me machucar e me tirar de você novamente." Me agarrei firmemente ao seu corpo gelado enquanto Kyle tentava me afastar dele.

"Você é minha," ele continuou rosnando. "Você nunca será dele, entendeu?"

"Ele nunca mais vai te machucar enquanto eu estiver aqui meu anjo," Edward disse me protegendo de meu próprio monstro pessoal.

"Ele vai," eu chorei profundamente. "Eu não dei o que ele queria. Eu não podia dar o que ele queria. Ele estava tão bravo. Ele queria me machucar."

"Você partiu por causa dele?" Edward perguntou de repente parecendo culpado.

"Eu parti por sua causa também," eu disse arrependida. "Eu te amo mas eu sabia que você nunca poderia me amar." Edward parecia furioso e chocado com minha resposta embora eu não tivesse idéia do por que.

"Bella, isso não é verdade," ele disse segurando minha mão com força. "Embora você nunca irá me ouvir dizer essas palavras enquanto você estiver consciente, eu devo dizê-las. Isabella eu amo você. Eu te amo para sempre mas eu gostaria de saber por quê. Eu te amei minha vida toda e sempre estive esperando por você. Embora, como eu posso ter te conhecido antes?"

"As cartas," eu disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Como Edward poderia ter esquecido? "Você me escreveu cartas, nós escrevíamos um para o outro."

"Que cartas?" ele perguntou com esperança em seus olhos agora cor de bronze. "Onde posso encontrá-las?" De repente eu estava na terra dos doces. Arco-íris de chocolate e um homem de pão de gengibre descia do céu. Eu não estava mais no mundo normal.

"Na montanha de algodão doce," eu disse apontando para o castelo.

"Hey Bella," Cedrico Diggory e Robert Pattinson disseram em uníssono. Eles eram exatamente a mesma pessoa e ainda assim completamente diferentes. Esse era de longe o sonho mais estranho que eu já tive. "Gostaria de dançar Macarena com a gente?" eu acenei em acordo enquanto a música começava a tocar. Robert estava perdido em todos os passos enquanto Cedrico dançava perfeitamente. "Não Robert, você tem que dobrar e não sacudir. Você não está fazendo direito."

"Quem é Rob?" Edward me perguntou antes de desaparecer no ar.

"Bella dança comigo," Cedrico choramingou. "Vamos lá, Edward já foi."

"Não Cedrico," eu disse quando vi Natalie dançando sozinha. "Vá dançar com Natalie." Eu de repente fui acordada por meu telefone tocando. Pisquei para o relógio quando percebi que era quatro da manhã.

"Alô?" eu perguntei exaustivamente ao telefone.

"Bella," perguntou uma voz alegre.

"Quem é?" eu perguntei ainda sem estar completamente acordada.

"É Alice bobinha," ela riu.

"Alice?" eu perguntei suspeitosamente. "Como conseguiu meu número?"

"Não se preocupe com isso," ela disse rapidamente. "Não temos muito tempo para conversar mas preciso te contar uma coisa."

"Ás quatro da manhã?" eu gemi. "Você nunca dorme?"

"Não," ela disse animada. "Bella, agora me escute."

"Certo," eu concordei.

"Edward finalmente vai acreditar em você," ela praticamente gritou. "Quando você mostrar as cartas, ele finalmente vai entender tudo."

"O que?" eu gritei. "Alice como nesse mundo você sabe disso?"

"Simplesmente sei," ela disse. "Bella, queria poder te contar mais mas não posso até que vocês se encontrem."

"Do que você está falando?" eu perguntei novamente. Eu estava ficando seriamente agitada e só queria que Alice me contasse tudo que ela sabia e como ela sabia. "O que mais há para saber?"

"Você ficará surpresa," ela suspirou. "Tenho que ir. Edward vai querer falar comigo em dois minutos. Te vejo depois da escola okay? Curta o sol!"

"Espere Alice," eu disse mas ela já tinha desligado. Porque ela não estaria na escola? E o que ela quis dizer com curta o sol? Durante toda minha vida eu só tinha visto o sol brilhar apenas duas vezes em Forks.

"Bella," Charlie disse abrindo minha porta. "Estava tendo um pesadelo querida?"

"Não," eu disse. "Só um sonho realmente estranho."

"Certo," ele bocejou. "Durma um pouco Bells."

"Queria conseguir," murmurei por baixo da minha respiração. Porque eu sentia como se Edward estivesse do meu lado durante todo o sonho? Porque eu podia ouvir todas as palavras que ele dizia como se ele as estivesse sussurrando em meu ouvido? Porque Alice estava agindo tão estranhamente, e porque nesse mundo os Cullens não estariam na escola?

"Puta merda," eu disse sufocando meu rosto no travesseiro. "Hoje vai ser um longo dia."

**EPOV**

Não podemos ir para a escola hoje. O sol decidiu fazer sua aparição esperada hoje, dentre todos os dias. Eu queria ir para a escola para que eu pudesse pelo menos estar _perto _do meu anjo. Eu sabia que teria que contar a verdade a ela logo vendo que eu não conseguiria lutar com esses sentimentos para sempre.

"Edward, dá para se acalmar por dois segundos?" Alice implorou. "Esse é um dia de folga. Você deveria estar curtindo, sabia?"

"Como posso curtir quando você não me conta o que está acontecendo, Alice?" eu rosnei. Eu estava ao extremo desde que ela se recusou a me contar tudo que ela sabia. Porque eu tive que ser tão teimoso e não acreditar quando ela disse que eu tinha conhecido Bella antes?

"Ela irá te contar Edward," ela riu. "Mesmo não sendo nesse momento em particular, ela irá contar logo."

"Eu sei," eu murmurei sombriamente. "Mas eu poderia saber agora se minha irmãzinha duende do mal me deixasse por dentro dos segredos."

"Oh," ela deu um solavanco enquanto começava a ter visões. Era da Bella. Ela estava na campina no meio da floresta procurando por algo ... ou alguém.

"O que ela está procurando?" eu perguntei nervosamente. E se ela se machucasse lá fora sozinha?

"Não sei," ela sorriu. "Eu não leio mentes, lembra?"

"Não é como se eu pudesse descobrir alguma coisa também," eu suspirei. "Eu não posso ler a mente dela."

"Como isso é possível?" ela perguntou chocada. "Não é como se ela fosse diferente dos outros."

"Sim, ela é," eu sorri. "Ela é a pessoa mais única que já encontrei em toda minha existência."

"Edward porque você não pode simplesmente admitir que a ama?" Alice perguntou. "Se você admitisse, eu garanto que iria tornar as coisas muito mais simples para vocês dois."

"Você está louca?" eu perguntei. "A verdade só faria as coisas mais complicadas."

"Talvez não," ela intercedeu. "Talvez ajude você a clarificar algumas coisas Edward. Acho que ela possui a chave do seu passado enquanto você possui a chave do futuro dela."

"Eu sou um vampiro, lembra?" eu recuei. "Se ela estiver comigo ela não terá futuro."

"Você já considerou que sem você ela não terá futuro?" ela perguntou com um olhar aterrorizante.

"O que isso quer dizer?" eu perguntei com raiva. "O que você vê Alice?"

"Não posso ter certeza," ela disse. "Tudo que sei é que sem você Bella irá acabar machucada."

"Por quem?" eu perguntei com muita raiva. "Eu vou matar quem chegar a menos de um centímetro perto dela."

"Você vai matar todas as pessoas que olharem para ela?" Alice perguntou sarcasticamente. "Não podemos fazer nada até que uma pessoa decida atacar."

"Eu tenho que protegê-la." Eu disse. "Mas como nesse mundo eu posso fazer isso quando eu nem mesmo posso pisar fora de casa?"

"Eu não acho que você irá precisar," ela riu. "Bella irá nos acompanhar muito em breve. Eu iria para a campina hoje se eu fosse você."

**BPOV**

"Odeio a escola," eu murmurei baixo.

"Por quê?" minha colega de classe Angela perguntou.

"Não sei," suspirei. "Acho que sinto falta de algumas pessoas, só isso."

"Eu sei, é difícil ser nova Bella," ela disse dando um tapinha gentil em minhas costas. "Mas vai ficar melhor, eu prometo."

"Obrigada Ancela," eu disse fracamente. "Talvez eu vá pra casa mais cedo. Não estou me sentindo muito bem."

"Você devia ir pra casa," Jessica latiu. "Especialmente se você vai ser tão sombria por não ver aquele estúpido Edward Cullen."

"Que seja Jess," eu falei. Por sorte o sinal tocou e eu praticamente corri até a secretaria.

"Olá querida," a secretária disse. "No que posso ajudá-la hoje?"

"Eu gostaria de ir para casa, por favor," eu disse apertando meu estômago com força. "Não estou me sentindo muito bem."

"Ah não," ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Bem, claro que deve ir querida. Gostaria que eu ligasse para seu pai?"

"Não," eu gritei a cortando. "O que quero dizer é ... eu não quero preocupar Charlie. Acho que é melhor se eu apenas vê-lo depois do trabalho."

"Claro querida," ela concordou. "Apenas assine aqui e fique melhor okay?"

"Certo," eu suspirei de alívio. "Obrigada pela ajuda." Lentamente saí pela porta e comecei a correr assim que a fechei. Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava indo mas não me importei. Eu precisava sair desse lugar. Eu precisava pensar em paz pelo menos por alguns minutos. Corri até me encontrar no meio da floresta.

Por algum motivo tudo parecia muito familiar. Quase como se eu já tivesse caminhado por essa mesma floresta antes. Mas claro que isso não podia ser possível. Continuei a andar cautelosamente até que eu vi, a clareira dos meus sonhos.

"Ela existe," eu falei baixinho para eu mesma. "É real."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ouvi uma voz furiosa gritar. "Você não deveria estar aqui Bella! Vá para casa antes que se machuque!"

"Edward?" eu perguntei reconhecendo sua voz. "É realmente você?"

"Você precisa ir Bella," ele encorajou. "Você não pode me ver desse jeito."

"Que jeito?" eu perguntei com curiosidade enchendo minha mente. "Porque não posso te ver?"

"Apenas vá," ele gritou. "Só vim aqui para mandá-la de volta para casa, onde você pertence."

"Não," eu disse teimosamente. "Você ainda não entendeu que eu não vou desistir facilmente?"

"Bella, por favor," ela implorou. "Eu não quero machucá-la."

"Você não irá," eu disse.

"E como você pode saber?" ele bufou.

"Porque você me ama," eu disse simplesmente. "Sem mencionar que você sabe que amo você."

"O que?" ele perguntou com uma emoção enchendo sua voz.

"Eu te amo," eu disse agora em lágrimas. "Não poderia me importar menos em como você veio pra cá ou porque você mudou tanto. Estou apaixonada por você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou. "Porque você amaria um monstro como eu?'

"Porque você não é um monstro," Eu solucei desesperadamente. "Se alguém é um monstro sou eu!"

"Como você pode dizer isso?" ele perguntou com dor em sua voz.

"Edward, por favor, apenas venha aqui para que eu possa falar com você," eu implorei. "Não importa qual seja seu segredo eu não irei julgá-lo, eu juro."

"Você promete?" ele perguntou. "Promete que não ficará com medo?"

"Sim," eu disse sem fôlego. "Eu prometo Edward." Antes que eu soubesse, ele estava na minha frente esperando pela minha reação. Eu estava tão feliz que ele estava perto de mim que nem mesmo percebi o resto de seu corpo. Ele estava brilhando como um mar de diamantes da cabeça aos pés.

"Como você pode não ficar com medo?" ele perguntou me olhando nervosamente. "Aqui estou eu, brilhando no sol e você age como se isso fosse completamente normal."

"Isso é normal," eu ri. "Você está exatamente como em meu sonho ontem à noite. Não tenho idéia do que você é mas não me importo." Fiz meu caminho lentamente até ele, até que estávamos apenas a meros centímetros de distância. "Eu te amo Edward,"

"Eu amo você também," ele confessou gentilmente colocando seus braços em minha volta. Ele era tão duro, tão frio e ainda assim vivo e convidativo. "Isso não pode ser possível."

"Hey," eu ri. "Achei que essa era minha fala," nós dois rimos por um minuto até que nossos olhos conectaram. Senti meu coração acelerar enquanto ele olhava pra mim como se me conhecesse melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

"Bella," ele respirou se inclinando pra mim. Minha respiração ficou presa assim que seus lábios acariciaram minha testa, minha bochecha, meu pescoço. "Minha Bella."

"Eu sou sua Edward," eu disse. "Pra sempre." Fechei o espaço entre nós e o beijei profundamente. Pude sentir sua resistência mas não consegui me importar. Eu o amava e era exatamente assim que tinha que ser.

"Eu lembro," ele disse quebrando o beijo. "Bella, eu lembro de tudo."

* * *

**N/T:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Que lindos, meu Jesus Cristo ... *suspira*_

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2**

**Me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"Alice estúpida," eu murmurei com raiva. Ela me disse que eu tinha que ficar longe da Bella enquanto ela vinha para nossa casa. Ela disse que por enquanto seria melhor ficar o mais longe possível dela para que eu não a assustasse.

"Eu vou ligar pra você assim que ela chegar," ela disse praticamente me empurrando pela porta. "Não se preocupe, ela virá. E assim que chegar tudo será revelado."

"Alice porque eu não posso ficar aqui?" eu perguntei. "Eu sei que não irei assustá-la, ela não tem medo."

"Pode ser," ela riu. "Mas acredite em mim, será melhor desse jeito."

"Certo," concordei relutantemente. "Mas só estou fazendo isso por ela." Isso foi quase há uma hora e eu ainda estou aqui, imóvel na mesma árvore que eu estive desde que cheguei aqui. Todos minutos eram ocupados com pensamentos sobre o meu anjo. Ver essa clareira, onde eu já tinha nos visto tantas vezes antes em minhas visões, só me fez querer estar ainda mais com ela.

De repente senti o cheiro de algo forte e poderoso. Como a comida mais gostosa que você já cheirou mixada com a rosa mais floral que existe. Não poderia ser ela, poderia? Alice tinha a mandado? Como ela pode? Ela sabia que só iria colocar minha amada em perigo! A ouvi engasgar enquanto continuava a se mover lentamente pela campina.

"Ela existe," ela disse falando consigo mesma. "É real." Do que ela poderia estar falando? Ela nunca esteve aqui antes. Senti um rosnado forçar minha garganta. Eu estava tão furioso por Alice ter colocado Bella em tal perigo. Sem mencionar que um simples movimento meu levaria a vida da minha amada para sempre. Decidi que eu precisava ser forte e assustá-la com a minha melhor habilidade. Eu não poderia arriscar perdê-la. Eu morreria antes de algo acontecer com ela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" eu disse com um tom furioso. "Você não deveria estar aqui Bella! Vá para casa antes que se machuque!"

"Edward?" ela disse com a voz curiosa. Como ela poderia me reconhecer quando ela nem era capaz de me ver? "É realmente você?" O que eu deveria dizer a ela? Sim, sou eu, mas você tem que ir embora já que sou um vampiro que pode matar você em um instante. Ah e eu brilho no sol, isso não é maravilhoso?

"Você precisa ir Bella," eu encorajei. Eu estava de baixa guarda. Não tinha idéia de como manter minha sanidade enquanto ela estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância. "Você não pode me ver desse jeito." Eu disse imediatamente me arrependendo das palavras.

"Que jeito?" ela perguntou. Porque eu sempre tenho que ser tão estúpido e dizer a coisa errada, eu me perguntei. "Porque não posso te ver?" Porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Porque ela não podia ficar com medo como todos os outros? O que há de errado com essa garota?

"Apenas vá," eu gritei sombriamente. Quanto mais cedo ela fosse mais rápido tudo seria explicado. Eu só queria que ela partisse. "Só vim aqui para mandá-la de volta para casa, onde você pertence." Decidi mentir vendo que podia ser minha única oportunidade de me livrar dela, pelo menos por enquanto. Verdadeiramente, eu nunca quis me separar dela. Por alguma razão, senti como se já tivesse feito isso o suficiente.

"Não," ela disse em tom teimoso. "Você ainda não entendeu que eu não vou desistir facilmente?"

"Infelizmente não," eu disse baixo o suficiente para que ela não pudesse ouvir. "Bella por favor, eu não quero machucá-la."

"Você não irá," ela disse com segurança.

"E como você pode saber?" eu bufei.

"Porque você me ama," ela disse simplesmente. Se eu fosse capaz de chorar, lágrimas estariam escorrendo pelo meu rosto nesse momento. Todas suas palavras eram verdade. Se ela pelo menos pudesse me amar também. "Sem mencionar que você sabe que amo você."

"O que?" eu perguntei em choque. Eu podia ouvir a emoção borbulhando em mim. Senti como se pudesse entrar em combustão simultânea com suas fortes palavras. Ela me amava. Ela me amava e se ela não partisse, eu a mataria acidentalmente e nunca seria capaz de me perdoar.

"Eu te amo," ela repetiu agora em lágrimas. Queria poder confortá-la e abraçá-la perto de mim. Ela merecia muito mais e ainda assim escolheu me amar. "Não poderia me importar menos em como você veio pra cá ou porque você mudou tanto. Estou apaixonada por você Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Como ela sabia meu nome de verdade?

"Por quê?" eu perguntei de repente. "Porque você amaria um monstro como eu?'

"Porque você não é um monstro," Ela chorou incontrolavelmente. Eu lentamente fui para um tronco inferior para que pudesse vê-la melhor. Quando a vi, ali parada e sofrendo por minha causa, eu quase me despedacei. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo eu conseguiria lidar com isso. Eu poderia me controlar se lembrasse de nosso amor. Eu nunca a machucaria se eu me focasse primeiramente nisso. Eu não poderia esquecer quem eu era, o que eu era. "Se alguém é um monstro, sou eu!"

"Como você pode dizer isso?" eu perguntei sentindo cada vez mais dor. Meu corpo doía para colocá-la em meus braços e nunca me afastar dela. De repente me lembrei de amá-la contra todas as probabilidades antes. Mais uma vez que lembrei das emoções esquecidas, percebi como elas tinham ficado mais fortes com nossa separação.

"Edward, por favor, apenas venha aqui para que eu possa falar com você," ela implorou. Eu não podia agüentar mais. Eu sabia que nos próximos minutos eu a teria em meus braços, não importa o que isso fosse custar. "Não importa qual seja seu segredo eu não irei julgá-lo, eu juro." Se ao menos isso pudesse ser verdade, pensei comigo mesmo.

"Você promete?" eu finalmente perguntei. "Promete que não ficará com medo?"

"Sim," ela disse sem fôlego. Eu podia ouvir seu coração começando a acelerar e eu quase podia sentir o gosto de sal de suas lágrimas que escorriam por aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que eu tanto adorava. "Eu prometo Edward."

Voei o mais rápido que eu já pude e estava rapidamente a sua frente. Ela olhou distraída para mim, olhando apenas em meus olhos e não para o resto do meu corpo. Eu estava sem camisa então era claramente obvio que eu não era normal. Eu nunca poderia ser normal, não importa o quanto eu desejasse.

"Como você pode não ficar com medo?" eu perguntei com ampla confusão. Ela era louca ou apenas distraída com a minha presença assim como eu era com a dela? "Aqui estou eu, brilhando no sol e você age como se isso fosse completamente normal."

"Isso é normal," ela praticamente riu. Você está exatamente como em meu sonho ontem à noite. Não tenho idéia do que você é, mas não me importo." Então o que ela estava sonhando? Ela sonhava com nós dois na clareira também? Eu sempre tinha visto isso como um lugar especial nas visões.

Não tinha percebido isso até que nossos corpos quase se tornaram um. Ela estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim e estava sendo difícil manter o controle. Eu a amava tanto. Eu só queria poder provar isso a ela sem machucá-la. Eu podia dizer que ela queria explorar nosso amor fisicamente mas não achei que isso poderia ser possível. Afinal de contas eu era um vampiro enquanto ela era uma frágil humana. "Eu te amo Edward" Eu não conseguia mais segurar minhas emoções. Eu tinha que contar a ela.

"Eu amo você também," eu confessei. Fiquei rígido embora eu não quisesse nada além de abraçá-la mais uma vez. "Isso não pode ser possível."

"Hey," ela riu. "Achei que essa era a minha fala." De repente lembrei dela escrevendo aquelas mesmas palavras muitas vezes. Ela tinha sido a única a ter dúvida quando eu quis algo. Como o tempo muda as pessoas. Nós rimos por um momento até eu prender meus olhos nos dela. "Eu sou sua Edward," ela disse suavemente. "Pra sempre." Minha mente continuava gritando para eu me mover até que eu senti seus lábios perto dos meus, antes que eu soubesse, estávamos nos beijando profundamente.

Como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme, todas as imagens e memórias que eu tinha perdido começaram a passar em minha mente. Vi meus pais vivos e saudáveis me pressionando para casar para que eu nunca me sentisse sozinho. Vi as muitas cartas que recebi da minha Isabella que me enchiam de dúvidas e horror. Lembro, dela me dizer que o amor apenas nos trazia dor e um coração partido. Lembro dos sonhos que eu tive enquanto ainda era humano, que ligava nossas vidas embora não soubéssemos disso.

Era ela. Ela era minha Bella e sempre seria. Ela pode ter dito adeus antes, quando não tínhamos esperança, mas agora que temos me recuso a deixá-la sair da minha visão. Ela era minha vida agora. Ela era meu passado, meu presente, e será meu futuro, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para manter nosso amor vivo. Me sentia tão feliz nesse momento que recuperei todas minhas memórias que eu tinha perdido e estava tentando recuperar por mais de noventa anos.

"Eu lembro," eu gritei quebrando o beijo. Bella parecia chocada e confusa com minha alegria repentina. "Bella, eu lembro de tudo," Me sentia tão jubiloso com aquele beijo e com a confissão de nosso amor, Bella e eu agora poderíamos ter o mundo. Por causa do nosso amor, nós dois poderíamos ter uma nova vida, uma vida que sempre sonhamos.

**BPOV**

"O que?" eu perguntei em tom chocado. "Edward do que exatamente você se lembra?"

"De tudo Isabella," ele disse me pegando em seus braços e me beijando profundamente. "Me desculpe."

"Te desculpar?" eu disse em tom curioso. "Edward como eu poderia te desculpar quando isso é inteiramente minha culpa. Sou eu quem te deixou, lembra?"

"Bella, eu entendo," ele disse me abraçando com força. "Eu te pressionei quando você ainda estava muito magoada. Eu não tenho idéia do que Kyle fez a você, mas eu juro que nunca irei machucá-la."

"C-omo você sabe ... sobre Kyle?" eu gaguejei.

"Você me contou antes em um sonho," ele disse. "De alguma forma eu sempre estive conectado com você. Mesmo quando eu não te conhecia, eu te via em meus sonhos e rápidas memórias do passado. Você nunca deixou minha mente, ou meu coração Isabella."

"Eu não deveria ter sido tão covarde," eu disse. "Edward, Kyle ... Kyle me traiu com minha melhor amiga, Megen. Eles estavam fazendo isso pelas minhas costas porque eu não queria dar o que Kyle queria e ele…"

"Shh Bella," Edward me silenciou. "Você não tem que dizer mais nada. Eu entendo o que isso deve ter causado em você. Percebo porque foi tão relutante embora soubesse que eu nunca faria tal coisa com você."

"Eu não poderia amá-lo," eu chorei. "Uma parte de mim estava sempre sonhando e desejando outra pessoa. Alguém que eu nunca tinha conhecido mas que falava comigo todas as noites em meus sonhos. Eu acho que você pode dizer que sempre o amei, pelo máximo de tempo que eu posso lembrar."

"Eu estou aqui Bella," ele disse descansando sua testa contra a minha. "Eu nunca irei sair do seu lado se for isso que você quer."

"Eu te fiz passar por muita coisa," eu chorei. "Eu te deixei em uma existência miserável somente porque algum estúpido idiota quebrou meu coração."

"Esqueça isso," ele disse beijando levemente meu pescoço. "Eu te amo e você me ama. Não é isso tudo que importa?"

"Edward?" eu perguntei. "Um dia você irá me contar toda sua história? Como você ainda está vivo se faz mais de um século?"

"A verdade realmente importa para você minha Bella?" ele perguntou cautelosamente. "Eu queria não ter que falar disso com medo de que você ... me deixe novamente."

"Edward, eu te prometi," eu o lembrei. "Você está preso a mim não importa o que aconteça. Na verdade você vai ficar cansado de mim."

"Nunca," ele riu. "Mas mais uma vez, eu devo pedir que não fique com medo."

"Nunca," eu o imitei. Ele beijou minha mão antes de afastar seu corpo do meu. Senti como se metade de mim tivesse sumido embora ele estivesse apenas um passo de distância.

"Logo que paramos de nos escrever," ele começou. "Meus pais ficaram doentes. Veja, eles estavam infectados com a Gripe Espanhola, que tomou quase o país inteiro. Fiquei com eles o máximo possível, me expondo cada dia mais. Quando te perdi, também perdi a vontade de viver. Meus pais morreram e eu estava satisfeito em ter o mesmo destino. Eu não podia ver o mundo sem você minha amada."

Nesse ponto lágrimas estavam correndo por meu rosto novamente enquanto eu desejava confrontá-lo. Foi minha culpa que ele quase morreu. "Eu fui tão egoísta," eu chorei. "Se eu não tivesse te magoado você teria vivido Edward."

"Não Bella," ele disse voltando ao meu lado e pegando minhas duas mãos. "Não vê que assim foi melhor? Se eu tivesse vivido então eu só seria capaz de estar com você até minha morte. Eu nunca seria capaz de segurá-la como estou fazendo agora ou dizer pessoalmente como te amo."

"Como você é capaz de fazer essas coisas?" eu perguntei o incentivando a continuar a história.

"Meu pai adotivo, Carlisle," ele começou novamente. "Viu meu sofrimento. Ele amava minha família como se fosse dele e faria qualquer coisa por nós. Minha mãe implorou para que ele salvasse minha vida não importa como. Acredito que ela sabia o que Carlisle era de verdade," Ela parecia ter problemas declarando a verdade agora que estava olhando pra mim.

"Continue," eu o encorajei apertando sua mão. "Você pode me contar."

"Ele é um vampiro Bella," ele disse. Eu senti meu coração quase parar por um Segundo enquanto todas as peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar. Ele estava vivo depois de todo esse tempo. Ele brilhava no sol. Seu corpo era branco e gelado. Ele era absolutamente perfeito.

"Então você é um vampiro," eu clarifiquei. "Isso significa que você quer me matar?"

"Não," ele disse rapidamente. "Bella eu nunca poderia ... eu te amo! Devo confessar que seu cheiro é melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já conheci, mas nem por um momento eu quis tirar sua vida."

"Mas você tira dos outros?" eu perguntei sem saber se realmente queria saber a resposta.

"Não," ele disse. "Bella minha família e eu somos basicamente as aberrações do mundo vampiro. Nós bebemos sangue de animal em vez de sangue humano. Embora sangue humano seja nossa natureza, nós podemos escolher viver de forma diferente. Nós não queremos matar."

"Então eu tenho uma última pergunta," eu disse finalmente encontrando seus olhos. Ele parecia com medo mas continuou firme enquanto esperava pela minha próxima pergunta. "Você ainda pode me amar, ou eu arruinei a chance de um final feliz, se é que isso existe?"

"Bella bobinha," ele disse suspirando de alívio. "Irei amá-la por toda a eternidade e além dela. Só de estar perto de você me deixa feliz. Você pode aceitar o que sou?"

"Isso nem deveria ser perguntado," eu disse. "Amar você significa aceitar tudo de você. Você me ama mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz e tudo que eu sou. Eu confio em você Edward."

"E eu em você," ele respondeu.

"Pra sempre," nós dissemos em uníssono. Assim que Edward e eu sentamos curtindo nosso amor e o sol raro, meu celular começou a tocar junto com o seu.

Shake, shake, shake, shake a shake it

"Você só pode estar brincando," eu ri. "Como você lembra?"

"Não sei," ele também riu. "Acho que o conceito do seu telefone me pedindo para mexê-lo ficou gravado em mim por todos esses anos. Sabia que conhecia essa música."

"Alô?" eu continuei rindo enquanto atendia meu telefone.

"Bella?" uma voz respondeu.

"Sim," eu respondi. Me virei para dizer a Edward que só levaria um minuto mas ele estava falando no telefone também.

"Sim Alice, você estava certa e eu estava errado," ele disse rolando seus olhos. Ele piscou pra mim e de repente eu esqueci o que estava fazendo.

"Bella?" a voz perguntou novamente.

"Sim," eu disse. "Desculpe, eu me distraí. Quem é?"

"Ah, desculpe querida," a voz riu. "É o Carlisle. Só queria saber se você virá ao nosso compromisso."

"Ah," eu disse percebendo que eu tinha prometido estar na casa dos Cullen ás três; "Desculpe Carlisle, acho que nós perdemos a noção do tempo."

"Nós?" ele perguntou com curiosidade em sua voz.

"Nós," eu concordei. "Edward também está comigo."

"Isso é maravilhoso Bella," ele apoiou. "Talvez eu possa me encontrar com vocês dois. Nós precisamos discutir certas coisas se tiver tudo bem pra você."

"Claro," eu concordei. "Ainda vai ser sobre meu nível de estresse? Posso assegurar a você que ele é quase inexistente agora."

"Aposto que sim," ele riu. "Na verdade só quero conhecê-la propriamente. Parece que você já encontrou toda minha família exceto minha esposa e eu adoraria que você a conhecesse também. Sem mencionar que seria ótimo aprender mais sobre a garota que derreteu o coração morto e frio de Edward de uma vez por todas."

"Então te vejo logo Carlisle," eu disse desligando.

"Era Carlisle?" Edward perguntou correndo seu dedo frio gentilmente por meu braço.

"Sim," eu disse. "Ele ainda quer que eu vá até sua casa."

"Quer dizer que você ainda não foi lá?" ele perguntou cerrando sua sobrancelha perfeita.

"Não," eu disse balançando minha cabeça negativamente. "Sai mais cedo da escola e vim direto pra cá."

"Alice," ele disse entre os dentes cerrados. "Ela que programou tudo isso. Ela me disse para vir pra cá para que eu não pudesse assustar você ficando em casa. Ela disse que eu teria que esperar até você voltar para sua casa para ela me contar a verdade sobre tudo."

"Ah," eu ri. "Bem, me lembre de agradecê-la mais tarde." Me inclinei novamente até ele fechar a distância entre nós e me beijar até acharmos difícil respirar.

"Bem," ele disse levantando e me pegando no estilo noiva. "Pronta para ir conhecer minha família?"

* * *

**N/T:** _Lindos, lindos e lindos ... Edward acaba com meu pobre coração._

_Agora como será o encontro com a família?_

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2**

**Me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro  
**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Respire Bella," Edward riu em meu ouvido. Nós estávamos do lado de fora da mansão dos Cullen agora, onde eu tive que me lembrar de piscar. Tinha sido a experiência mais aterrorizante da minha vida e eu estava prestes a encarar outra.

"Como você espera que eu respire?" eu perguntei terrificada. "Você poderia pelo menos ter me avisado, sabe."

"Bella, amada, não havia necessidade," ele riu. "Além disso, você está completamente ilesa."

"Tem certeza?" eu perguntei. "Eu ainda me sinto meio enjoada."

"Eu devia ter dito para você fechar os olhos," ele se repreendeu. "Acho que esqueci a carga preciosa que eu tinha em minha posse."

"Vou ficar bem," eu disse. "Só da próxima vez que você decidir correr dez mil milhas por hora, me avise com antecedência."

"Feito," ele disse se inclinando para me beijar. "Agora, está pronta?"

"Pronta como sempre," eu ri. "Só espero que eles não me odeiem."

"Porque eles odiariam?" Edward perguntou curiosamente.

"Só estou com medo," eu disse verdadeiramente.

"Então me diga por que," ele disse me puxando para seu lado e me sentando nos degraus da varanda."

"Eu sou humana," eu disse francamente. "Nunca poderei me comparar a você ou alguém de sua família."

"Isabella," ele disse levantando meu queixo para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos. "Você me fez viver depois de noventa anos. Você é a razão por eu ser capaz de sorrir novamente. Eles irão amá-la assim como eu amo."

"E se não, eu posso ser eliminada," eu brinquei.

"Não é engraçado," ele gemeu.

"Edward," eu disse colocando minha mão em seu rosto. "Estou brincando. Você sabe que confio em você."

"Então isso significa que você está pronta," ele disse me levantando.

"Vamos lá," eu disse o empurrando pela porta.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett," Edward chamou em um tom normal. Antes que eu soubesse, seis vampiros estavam sorrindo parados na minha frente. Bem, todos exceto Rosalie. Ela estava apenas me olhando com cara feia.

"Bella," a mulher que eu assumi ser Esme disse. "É tão maravilhoso conhecer você minha querida. Estive esperando por esse momento há muito tempo."

"Obrigada Esme," Eu disse pegando em sua mão estendida. "É maravilhoso conhecê-la também."

"Então essa é ela huh?" Rosalie disse andando a minha volta. "Você poderia ter escolhido melhor." Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a se formar em meus olhos e um rubor tomar conta de minhas bochechas. Como ela podia me odiar quando ela nem me conhecia?

"Cale-se Rosalie," Edward rosnou. Ele se virou para me encarar e me pegou em seus braços. "Shh Bella, tudo bem. Rosalie só está com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes do que?" ela rosnou. "Não é como se ela tivesse algo especial."

"Chega Rosalie," Carlisle gritou.

"Estou simplesmente envergonhada Rosalie," Esme disse me confortando também. "Bella é convidada em nossa casa. Não importa a opinião que você tenha dela, não deve tratá-la de tal maneira."

"Ela vai separar nossa família," ela disse. "Olhe o que ela já fez ao Edward," ouvi um baixo rosnado escapar dos lábios de Edward enquanto ele se agachava protetoramente na minha frente.

"Rose baby," Emmett disse colocando os braços em volta dela. "Todos dizem que já chega e eu concordo. Você não tem direito de falar com ela desse jeito."

"Você está ficando do lado deles," Rosalie disse chocada. "Você está agindo como se eu estivesse errada."

"Emmett tire-a daqui," Edward disse me abraçando com força para que eu não pudesse mais ver a cruel vampira loira. Estava achando ainda mais difícil conter minhas lágrimas quando pensei no que Rosalie disse. Talvez ela estivesse certa, eu não tinha nada de especial. Eu tinha magoado Edward e não merecia a gentileza que o resto dos Cullens estavam me dando.

"Eu sinto muito Bella," Carlisle disse. "Rosalie tende a ser um pouco possessiva e egocêntrica. Ela de alguma forma acha que está protegendo Edward agindo assim."

"Tudo bem," eu disse fracamente. "Eu devo ir. Acho que já causei muitos problemas."

"NÃO," Edward gritou. "Bella por favor fique. Esqueça o que ela disse. Nada disso importa pra mim."

"Mas está certo," eu disse. "Eu não mereço você."

"Venha comigo," ele disse me pegando pela mão. "Tem uma coisa que quero mostrar a você." Ele me levou para uma sala grande onde tinha um piano preto.

"Que lugar é esse?" eu perguntei.

"Acho que pode dizer que é uma espécie de meu quarto especial," Edward disse. "Passo a maior parte do tempo aqui."

"Você toca piano também?" eu perguntei. Desde que eu tinha dez anos eu comecei a ter aulas de piano. Foi idéia de Renée já que ela estava passando por sua fase musical. Embora ela tenha perdido rapidamente o interesse, eu não.

"Você toca?" ele disse com um amplo sorriso. "Você nunca mencionou isso."

"Eu toco para relaxar," eu disse.

"Você compõe?" ele perguntou me sentando no piano.

"Na verdade não," eu disse movendo meus dedos levemente pelas teclas pretas. "Acho que só criei uma música."

"Você tocaria para mim?" ele perguntou pegando meu rosto em suas mãos. "Eu adoraria ouvir."

"Não sei se é boa," eu confessei. "Eu não toco piano há algum tempo."

"Por favor," ele implorou mais uma vez. Comecei a obedecer enquanto lentamente movia minhas mãos pelo piano. A inspiração dessa música tinha vindo de um sonho. Era um sonho de Edward e eu dormindo juntos no meio da campina. Minha cabeça estava em sei peito enquanto ele cantava para mim a mesma melodia familiar.

"Bella," ele disse sem palavras. "Como você ...? Eu nunca soube que essa música existia em algum lugar."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei em tom incrédulo.

"Essa música," ele começou. "É algo que eu compus. Como você ouviu?"

"Ouvi uma vez em meu sonho," eu disse hesitantemente. "Era de você e eu na clareira. Era um dia de sol e decidimos nos encontrar para conversar. Depois de um tempo me encontrei deitada em seu peito enquanto você cantava."

"Eu escrevi essa para você," ele disse. "Você sempre ocupou cada pensamento meu, mesmo antes que eu soubesse que você era real. Uma vez tive um sonho de você dormindo. Você estava inquieta por um tempo mas então ficou confortada e contente. Fiquei tão inspirado que compus essa música para você."

"Porque eu?" eu perguntei. "Quando poderia escolher alguém muito melhor, porque eu?"

"Agora me escute Isabella," ele disse. "Você é a mulher mais brilhante, inteligente e linda que eu já conheci em toda minha existência. No momento em que você pisou em meu mundo, você me fez viver. Se alguém não é merecedor desse relacionamento sou eu."

"Eu te amo," eu disse sem fôlego.

"E eu te amo," eu disse.

"Edward," Alice disse entrando na sala de piano em pânico. "Preciso falar com você. Isso é realmente importante."

"Agora?" Edward perguntou.

"Agora," ela exigiu. Ele me deu um beijo na testa antes de sair da sala, estranhamente preocupado. "Já volto amada."

**EPOV**

"Alice o que foi?" eu perguntei preocupado. Ela nunca me perturbava a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário então eu sabia que algo tinha que estar errado.

"É ele," ele disse focando em sua visão. Eu podia ver um homem alto, com aproximadamente 1,83cm.

"Hey babe," o homem zombou. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Fique longe de mim," Bella implorou. "Por favor vá embora."

"Ora, ora Bella," ele riu. "Você não precisa ser assim. Não é como se o seu namoradinho aqui fosse te salvar ou algo do tipo."

"Não," Bella gritou, mas era tarde demais ele já estava a atacando.

"Não," eu gritei em retorno. "Alice quem é ele? O que ele quer?"

"Eu não sei," ela disse parecendo desamparada. "Estive tentando descobrir isso por horas. Desde que você disse a verdade a Bella eu estive tendo a mesma visão."

"O que podemos fazer?" eu perguntei.

"Você tem que mantê-la segura," ela disse. "Você precisa protegê-la a qualquer custo. Esse cara é completamente cruel. Ele quer Bella e nada vai ficar em seu caminho."

"Ele é só um humano." Eu disse. "Podemos cuidar dele sem nenhum problema."

"Pode ser," ela concordou. "Mas se deixá-la fora de vista por um minuto, ela poderá ser perdida para sempre. Sem mencionar que ele quer sangue. Temo que ele já tenha atacado alguém muito próximo de Bella. Qualquer pessoa que tiver informações corre perigo."

**BPOV**

Enquanto esperava por Edward meu telefone começou a tocar. Decidi ignorar já que Edward estaria de volta a qualquer minuto. Mas em vez de apenas uma ligação, continuei recebendo uma atrás da outra. Finalmente desisti em ignorar e atendi o telefone.

"Alô?" perguntei irritada.

"Ah graças a Deus Bella," Natalie disse. "Porque não atendeu o telefone? Eu estava doente de preocupação!"

"Eu estava com Edward Nat," eu disse sentindo o rubor encher minhas bochechas. "Estamos juntos, finalmente aconteceu! Estou tão feliz."

"Que maravilha," ela disse. Ela parecia tão estressada, tão distante.

"Qual o problema?" eu perguntei a ela. "Conheço esse tom de voz, sei que algo está errado."

"Ele sumiu Bellsy," Natalie disse. "Kyle sumiu."

"Eu sei," eu disse. "Mas isso é informação antiga."

"Há mais da história do que eu sabia," ela disse à beira das lágrimas. "A policia o tinha sob custódia. Aparentemente o chefe de polícia foi capaz de trazer mais acusações sobre Kyle, então ele foi forçado a ficar longe. Ele contatou outras delegacias em Oklahoma onde encontraram alguns registros do passado criminal de Kyle."

Eu podia sentir os solavancos de horror correndo por meu corpo enquanto Natalie falava. Lembro da última declaração que Kyle disse para mim antes eu preencher a ordem judicial. Ele me disse que eu nunca poderia fugir. Ele disse que eu morreria antes mesmo de pensar em escapar dele.

"Depois o transferiram para a Penitenciaria do Estado de Oklahoma," ela continuou. "Já que ele já tinha dezoito anos ele pôde ser julgado como um adulto. Ele foi condenado a dez anos de prisão por acusações anteriores de estupro que nós nem sabíamos."

"Eu não fui a única," eu chorei no telefone.

"Não Bells," ela chorou comigo. "Mas você foi a única que fugiu antes que qualquer dano fosse realmente feito. Você foi capaz de fugir enquanto as outras..."

"O que Nat?" eu disse a encorajando a continuar.

"As outras não tiveram tanta sorte," ela disse sussurrando. "O motivo de Kyle sair de Oklahoma e vir para o Arizona era para criar um novo começo. Além disso ele sabia que se continuasse a ficar lá iriam começar a identificá-lo."

"Ah Deus," eu solucei no telefone.

"Ele irá atrás de você." Ela disse. "Ele de alguma forma fugiu e está tentando te encontrar."

"Como você sabe?" eu perguntei.

"Ele mandou um recado a Megen da prisão," ela disse. "Ele perguntou a Megen onde poderia te encontrar para que pudesse te pegar de volta."

"Natalie não," eu implorei. "Por favor me diga que ela não contou a ele."

"Sinto muito Bellsy," ela chorou. "Ele sabe que você está em Washington. Ele _está _indo te encontrar. Você precisa contar ao Edward antes que ele acabe se machucando também."

"O que eu vou fazer?" eu perguntei. "Natalie o que eu _posso _fazer?"

"Volte para casa," ela encorajou. "Talvez ele não espere te encontrar aqui."

"Natalie você sabe que isso não é verdade," eu gritei. "Se ele não me achar aqui, você sabe que ele irá assumir que estou em casa novamente."

"Bella ... fique ... por favor não ... eu ... não," ela gritou.

"Natalie," eu gritei. "Natalie o que há de errado? Natalie cadê você? ME RESPONDA!" Mas era tarde demais. A ligação tinha caído.

De repente eu não conseguia respirar. Tudo tinha ficado embaçado. Tudo que eu sabia era que Kyle estava vindo atrás de mim e ele machucaria qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho, incluindo minha família, ou até mesmo ... minha melhor amiga.

"Bella," Edward disse correndo para o meu lado. "Bella o que foi? Amor me conte! Bella!" Só havia uma palavra que eu podia dizer. "Kyle."

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG Kyle dos infernos esse não? Será que vai morrer nessa fic? Pelo amor de Jesus, coitada da Bella que não pode viver em paz!_

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2**

**Me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"Bella," eu disse a sacudindo gentilmente de um lado para o outro. A sala parecia estar fechando enquanto eu esperava a cada respiração dela por apenas uma palavra. "Bella amor, por favor, abra seus olhos."

"Ela está em choque," Carlisle disse entrando na sala. "É difícil dizer quando ela vai sair dessa."

"O que fazemos?" perguntei freneticamente. Era aterrorizante ver a minha vida em meus braços, lutando para encontrar seu caminho de volta para o mundo. "O que eu posso fazer por ela?"

"Pergunte a Alice," ele disse. "Ela pode ser a única com quem podemos contar agora."

"Ela estará fora disso em uma hora," Alice disse correndo para o lado de Bella. Ela colocou uma toalha úmida na testa de Bella enquanto rezava para que ela ficasse bem. _Ele atacou sua melhor amiga Natalie, _ela pensou. _Bella estava falando no telefone com ela quando tudo aconteceu. Ela sabe que Kyle está indo atrás de todos que ela ama._

"Ela está bem Alice?" eu perguntei. Embora eu mal conhecesse Natalie, senti uma forte sensação de dor e tristeza pelo que aconteceu com ela. Ela era melhor amiga da minha amada e sempre esteve lá para ela. Eu podia dizer, quando falei há muitos anos com ela no telefone, que ela realmente se importava com a minha Bella.

"É incerto," ela disse pesarosamente. "Ele a apunhalou na cabeça bem profundamente a deixando em coma profundo. Ela também teve vários ferimentos internos que causaram problemas em sua respiração. Eles a colocaram para respirar com aparelhos."

"E a mãe da Bella e os outros?" eu perguntei em pânico. Isso mataria Bella, se sua mãe ou mais alguém que ela se importasse estivesse em perigo por causa dela. Isso também me mataria, vê-la com tanta dor.

"Quando ele voltou ao Arizona para procurar por ela," ela disse apontando para Bella. "Ele foi a Megen primeiro. Ela disse tudo que sabia, então ele sabe que ela está em algum lugar de Washington mas não sabe o local precisamente. Depois de deixar Megen, Kyle achou Natalie andando pela mesma vizinhança, onde ela também mora. Ele a atormentou para mais informações já que ele sabia que Natalie saberia onde Bella está escondida."

"Ela não disse nada, não é?" eu perguntei em tom triste. Eu sabia que Natalie faria qualquer coisa para proteger sua amiga querida, mesmo se isso significasse sacrificar sua própria vida.

"Não," ela disse soluçando secamente. "Antes que ela soubesse de alguma coisa, Kyle arrancou o telefone dela e a atacou cruelmente. Ele a alertou que se ela não desse as informações, que ele iria matá-la, mas ela não disse nada. Suas últimas palavras para Bella foram, fique." Senti minha amada começar a se mover em meus braços enquanto ela continuava a lembrar de todas as memórias dolorosas que acabaram de ocorrer.

"Natalie," Bella chorou baixinho. "Ele a machucou. É tudo minha culpa."

"Não Bella, não," Eu a acalmei. A puxei em meus braços gentilmente e comecei a cantar sua canção de ninar. "Eu te amo e juro que tudo ficará bem."

"Bella me escute," Alice disse pegando sua mão. "Não é sua culpa. Você é uma vítima no meio disso tudo. Natalie ficará bem. Não importa o que tenhamos que fazer, iremos nos certificar de que ela fique segura."

"Do que você está falando?" o que ela queria dizer com Bella ser uma vítima?

"Há mais nessa história Edward," ela suspirou. "Kyle atacou Bella depois de ela terminar o relacionamento. Ele disse que a mataria e quase conseguiu. Veja, Kyle é procurado em Oklahoma por várias acusações de estupro."

"Alice, não," eu implorei. "Por favor diga que ele não ... minha Bella não. Por favor me diga que isso não aconteceu."

"Não aconteceu," ela me assegurou. "Bella foi capaz de fugir. Ela colocou em prática todos os mecanismos de autodefesa que Charlie lhe ensinou. Ela também tinha spray de pimenta com ela e conseguiu escapar. Ela foi a única que conseguiu fugir, Edward."

"Ah Bella," eu solucei secamente em seu pescoço. "Como eu pude deixá-lo fazer isso? Porque eu não estava lá?"

"Não se culpe," Alice me acalmou. "Nenhum de vocês sabia que o outro existia. Não tinha como você ter feito nada."

"Ela está certa Edward," Carlisle interrompeu. "Você não pode apagar o passado para Bella mas pode se certificar que ela esteja segura no futuro."

"Eu irei," eu jurei. "E vou dar um jeito nisso de uma vez por todas!"

"Edward não," Alice implorou. "Edward você não pode matá-lo."

"Eu posso e irei," eu disse. "Eu fiz uma promessa a Bella que enquanto eu estivesse por perto, Kyle nunca mais iria machucá-la novamente."

"Você honestamente acredita que assassinato é a resposta?" Carlisle perguntou. _Filho, eu entendo que você precisa protegê-la mas pense nisso racionalmente._

"Eu estou Carlisle," eu disse sombriamente. "Estou sento inteiramente racional. Se eu tirar a vida _dele_, ele nunca mais poderá fazer mal a outra pessoa. Não estou fazendo isso apenas por ela."

"Edward por favor," Alice implorou. "Pelo menos leve Emmett e Jasper com você para que possa ter uma esperança de se controlar."

"Faça a coisa certa filho," Carlisle implorou. "Ache-o e o coloque na cadeia."

"Para que ele possa escapar novamente?" eu perguntei furioso. "Não farei isso a ela novamente. Eu vou tirar a vida dele."

"Não vale a pena mano," Jasper disse se movendo para perto de Alice. "Acredite, não vale."

"Certo," eu disse com os dentes cerrados. "Eu o acharei e o levarei para um lugar que ele nunca poderá escapar."

"E nós iremos com você," Jasper disse apontando para Emmett. "Vamos nos certificar que você controle seu temperamento."

"Onde ele está Alice?" perguntei sentindo meu braço tremer.

"É difícil dizer," ela disse. "Ele parece estar pulando por toda parte."

"Então iremos segui-lo," eu decidi. "Vamos voltar ao Oklahoma e segui-lo até onde ele estiver. Vamos partir assim que ela acordar."

"NÃO," Bella gritou.

**BPOV**

Eu não conseguia mover meu corpo. Era como se o mundo todo tivesse ficado preto. A única coisa que eu sentia era meu amor, minha vida ao meu lado me segurando. Ele estava implorando para que eu abrisse meus olhos e falasse com ele, mas eu não conseguia. Queria dizer a ele para não se preocupar, que eu ficaria bem. Eu queria ir e encontrar Natalie, ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Eu queria matar Kyle por ir atrás da minha melhor amiga.

Ouvi Alice descrever as condições de Natalie e como Kyle a tinha atacado. Ela também tinha acabado contando a Edward toda a história sobre Kyle e o que ele realmente fez comigo.

A única pessoa que sabia era Natalie. Nunca contei a minha mãe com medo de que ela ficasse envergonhada por eu ter namorado esse tipo de pessoa. Quando começamos a nos conhecer ele não era assim. Ele era doce e amável e sempre me protegia.

Eu o amava mas não verdadeiramente. Eu nunca senti por Kyle o que eu sinto por Edward. Kyle ficou um pouco ciumento com o fato e até mesmo um pouco furioso por eu não fazer sexo com ele. Ele sempre me culpava pelo fato de que brigávamos continuamente.

"Se você simplesmente me desse o que eu quero, eu te daria o que você quer," ele costumava dizer. "Bella isso não é grande coisa. É a única coisa que pode deixar nós dois felizes." Eu sempre tinha que recusar, explicando que eu simplesmente não estava pronta.

"Certo," ele disse uma noite. "Talvez eu encontre alguém que _está _pronta," E eventualmente ele achou. Ele e Megen começaram a se ver enquanto eu era cega e estúpida.

"Isso é tudo sua culpa, sabe," Megen me disse depois que eu descobri a verdade. "Se você soubesse como manter seu homem feliz então nada disso teria acontecido."

"Como você pode?" eu lembro de ter perguntado. "Você deveria ser minha amiga."

"Porque você é estúpida," ela disse. "Você nunca mereceu um homem como Kyle. Você nem mesmo é bonita o suficiente para estar com ele!"

Os acontecimentos anteriores continuaram a correr pela minha cabeça. Minha melhor amiga estava sofrendo por minha causa.

"Natalie," eu chorei. "Ele a machucou. É tudo minha culpa."

"Não Bella, não," Edward disse me balançando gentilmente e cantando nossa canção de ninar. "Eu te amo e juro que tudo ficará bem."

"Bella me escute," Alice disse pegando minha mão. "Não é sua culpa. Você é uma vítima no meio disso tudo. Natalie ficará bem. Não importa o que tenhamos que fazer, iremos nos certificar de que ela fique segura." Foi um alívio saber que alguém estava cuidando dela. Se eu não podia estar lá pelo menos alguém podia.

Ouvi Edward praticamente gritar dizendo que ia matar Kyle por tudo que ele tinha feito comigo. Ele queria tirar sua vida para que ele não pudesse machucar mais ninguém. Ele continuou a se culpar por não ter sido capaz de me proteger. Eu queria dizer que não era sua culpa. Eu queria me abraçar nele.

"Onde ele está Alice?" eu o ouvi dizer. Lentamente comecei a sentir meu corpo enquanto eu me mexia. Logo eu poderia estar com Edward novamente e ele saberia que eu estava bem. Eu queria ir pra casa e ficar com Natalie, ver eu mesma se ela estava bem.

"É difícil dizer," Alice disse. "Ele parece estar pulando por toda parte."

"Então iremos segui-lo," Edward disse com severidade. "Vamos voltar ao Oklahoma e segui-lo até onde ele estiver. Vamos partir assim que ela acordar."

"NÃO," eu gritei. Ele não podia me deixar. Não agora, não quando tudo estava tão bagunçado.

"Ah Bella," ele disse me beijando e suspirando de alívio. "Estou tão contente por você acordar! Eu te amo tanto!"

"Você não pode ir," eu exigi. "Edward você não pode me deixar."

"Eu tenho que ir Bella," ele disse de repente com o olhar vazio. "Tenho que me certificar que ele nunca mais irá machucá-la novamente."

"Me deixando?" eu perguntei. "Se você me deixar eu estarei em mais perigo ainda!"

"Alice, Carlisle e Esme irão ficar com você," ele me encorajou. "Você estará absolutamente segura minha primeira e única amada."

"Edward por favor," eu implorei soluçando profundamente em seu peito. "Não me deixe."

"Eu preciso Bella," ele disse beijando minha cabeça. "Esse é o único jeito."

"Não, não é," eu gritei. "Eu preciso ficar com você."

"Eu estarei de volta antes que você saiba," ele disse. "Um dia voa, eu prometo."

"Onde está Rosalie?" Emmett perguntou de repente. "Eu não a vi o dia todo."

"Do que você está falando Emmett?" Edward perguntou.

"Quero dizer que ela se irritou com você e sumiu," ele disse. "Ela nem mesmo falou comigo!"

"Para onde ela foi?" eu perguntei. Eu me sentia tão culpada por causar tal tensão.

"Não tenho idéia," Emmett disse em um tom estressado.

"Alice?" Edward perguntou olhando para sua irmã.

"Não tenho idéia," ela disse. "Ela continua mudando de idéia, o que torna difícil que eu a rastreie."

"O que nós fazemos?" Emmett perguntou.

"Agora nada," Alice disse. "Ela voltará quando estiver pronta. Eu conheço Rose, ela é dura como pedra. Ela ficará bem."

"Me chame assim que ela chegar aqui," Emmett exigiu. "Assim que acharmos Kyle, procuramos por ela, se ela não tiver voltado ainda."

"Então vamos," Jasper disse. "Quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais cedo voltaremos para casa."

"Não," eu disse me jogando em cima de Edward. "Edward por favor não faça isso!"

"Sinto muito Bella," ele disse puxando meu rosto para o dele, me beijando profundamente. Embora o beijo fosse suave e puro também era cheio de culpa e raiva. Não havia como pará-lo agora.

"Não," eu gritei o abraçando com força. "Edward não!"

"Alice," ele disse. Antes que eu soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, Alice me tinha em seus braços duros e frios. Eu continuei a gritar e chorar até que de repente não conseguia emitir mais nenhum som. Me senti deslizar na inconsciência.

"Obrigado Jasper," foi a última coisa que ouvi Edward dizer. "Espero estarmos de volta antes que ela acorde."

**Três horas depois**

"Onde estou?" perguntei para ninguém. Eu estava sozinha em um sofá no meio de uma sala. "Olá?"

"Hey você acordou," Alice disse entrando na sala. "Você esteve dormindo por um tempo."

"Ele voltou?" E perguntei a beira das lágrimas.

"Não," ela disse triste. "Nem ele, e nenhum dos outros. Eles estão tendo problemas o caçando. Seu cheiro foi mixado com o de outra pessoa. Eles acham que a outra pessoa é um vampiro."

"O que?" eu perguntei. "O que isso quer dizer?"

"Não temos certeza," ela suspirou. "Pode ser que outro vampiro esteja caçando Kyle ou é apenas uma conhecidência."

"Isso é tudo minha culpa," eu solucei novamente. "Eu causei isso Alice, agora Edward pode estar em perigo."

"Em perigo como?" ela perguntou acariciando minha cabeça gentilmente.

"Eu fiz um projeto de pesquisa uma vez," eu comecei. "Era sobre vampiros e eu li que o único jeito de um vampiro ser destruído era por outro vampiro."

"Bella ele está seguro," ela disse. "Jasper e Emmett estão com ele."

"Isso não significa nada," eu disse com raiva. "Ele ainda pode se machucar."

"Okay Bella," ela disse. "Eu vou tentar ligar para Edward lá embaixo. Apenas fique bem, okay?"

"Certo," eu concordei, mas eu tinha um plano alternativo. Eu tinha escutado antes que Rosalie continuava mudando de idéia então ela não conseguia localizá-la. Eu podia fugir e continuar mudando de idéia até que estivesse longe.

"Alice," eu ouvi Carlisle dizer enquanto passava pela sala. "Já sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Não Carlisle," ela respondeu. Assim que soube que a área estava limpa eu lentamente saí do sofá. Alice estaria distraída com Carlisle e isso me ajudaria.

Pulei cuidadosamente pela janela enquanto mudava de idéia sobre meus planos. Alice provavelmente iria apenas pensar que eu estava montando uma estratégia em vez de na verdade, colocar meus planos em ação. Eu deslizei por um cano até que de repente perdi o apoio.

Me encontrei no chão com dificuldade de respirar. Você tem que ir, eu me disse. Levante. Você precisa fazer isso agora! Enquanto eu tentava levantar eu senti alguém muito forte me empurrando.

"Sentiu minha falta babe?" uma voz assombrada guinchou.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG OMG OMG_

_Preparem-se que capítulo que vem é o último._

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijoos s2**

**Me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro  
**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **bellaklutz2010**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**bellaklutz2010**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Então você pensou que poderia fugir de mim, huh babe?" ele sussurrou.

"Fique longe de mim," eu implorei. "Por favor vá embora."

"Ora, ora Bella," ele riu. "Você não precisa ser assim. Não é como se o seu namorado fosse te salvar."

"Não," eu gritei. "Kyle, se você um dia me amou não fará isso."

"Oh eu amei você baby," ele disse me levantando. Ele me bateu com força contra a parede de concreto fazendo sangue sair da minha boca e cabeça. "É por isso que estou fazendo isso. Você foi minha única derrota Bella Swan, a única que um dia conseguiu fugir. Você vai fazer isso ou irá morrer."

"Ele irá matar você," eu o avisei. "Todos eles irão."

"Altamente duvidoso princesa," ele disse. "A garota loira já me assegurou que não seremos interrompidos. Seu namoradinho não têm idéia. Queria que ele tivesse me escutado, quando o avisei para ficar longe de você." Ele me jogou no chão, me fazendo gritar de dor. Ele me chutou continuamente em todas as áreas disponíveis. Senti todas as minhas costelas quebrarem assim como meus dois braços. Eu tentei chutá-lo mas isso só o tornou mais vingativo.

"Agora, relaxe Bella," ele sussurrou para meu corpo paralisado. "Isso será rápido e simples. Então a levarei de volta para casa ... onde você pertence!"

"Edward," eu finalmente gritei. "Edward," Kyle me chutou uma última vez antes de uma escuridão fria como a noite cair sobre meu corpo. Naquele momento eu soube que iria morrer.

**EPOV**

"Alice," eu disse freneticamente no telefone. "Como ela está? Como está a Bella?"

"Louca como você," ela riu. "Ela acordou e estava perguntando por você. A deixei sozinha para que pudesse dormir um pouco mais. Carlisle está distraído então não perturbamos muito a Bella."

"Ela está chateada?" eu perguntei preocupado. E se ela nunca mais quisesse falar comigo?

"Ela sente sua falta," ela disse. "Posso dizer que ela deseja que você esteja logo em casa. Isso vai acontecer logo?"

"Quase não há sinal dele," eu disse com fúria. "O cheiro do vampiro está nos atrapalhando completamente. É quase como se conhecêssemos o vampiro que está cobrindo o rastro dele."

"Mas porque alguém faria isso?" Alice perguntou. "Ninguém nunca declarou vingança contra nós."

"Não sei Alice," eu disse frustrado. "Mas estaremos logo em casa. Acho que chegaremos aí em quinze minutos."

"Bella ficará contente," Alice disse. "Posso dizer que isso a está matando, ficar sem você."

"Alice," eu perguntei com uma realização repentina. "Você me disse que ninguém está observando a Bella?"

"É, porque?" ela perguntou.

"ALICE," eu gritei no telefone. "E se ela fugir?"

"Porque ela faria isso?" Alice perguntou. "Ela sabe que você está voltando."

"Você não devia deixá-la sozinha," eu gritei novamente. "Eu te dei instruções específicas."

"Edward, por favor, se acalme," ela disse preocupada. "Eu ainda não vi nada acontecer."

"O que você exatamente disse a Bella?" eu perguntei de repente me sentindo estranho. Quase como se eu soubesse que Bella estava correndo perigo.

"Só o que você me disse," ela disse. "Eu disse sobre o cheiro do vampiro e ela meio que..."

"Alice, por favor me diga que não fez isso," eu implorei. "E se ela veio atrás de mim?"

"Eu teria visto," Alice disse. "A menos que ... Edward eu sinto muito, me desculpe."

"Alice, o que foi?" eu perguntei agora horrorizado. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Venha para cá agora," ela disse urgentemente. "Eu tenho que ir salvá-la!"

"Alice," eu gritei no telefone, mas já estava sem linha. "Alice? Droga!" Eu comecei a correr mais rápido do que eu já corri antes. Emmett e Jasper estavam ambos gritando e perguntando o que estava errado mas eu simplesmente corri. Nós não tínhamos tempo.

Quando cheguei em casa quase morri com a visão. Deitada no chão, quase sem vida estava minha amada, minha primeira e única.

"Bella," eu gritei correndo para seu lado, mas alguém me pegou de surpresa e me jogou do outro lado do gramado.

**APOV**

"Carlisle, Esme," eu gritei enquanto voava para fora da porta. Corri para onde Bella estava deitada inconsciente e mal respirando. "Bella, por favor acorde! Por favor você não pode fazer isso. Acorde!"

"O que aconteceu?" Carlisle disse se juntando a mim.

"Ele a atacou," eu disse. Eu não tinha visto o homem maligno parado na minha frente, sorrindo de forma presunçosa.

"Ah vamos lá," ele riu. "Como se ela não merecesse isso."

"Eu vou te matar," eu disse me arremessando para ele, mas algo entrou em meu caminho.

"Não, você não vai," Rosalie disse ficando de forma protetora na frente _dele._ "Bella vai pagar por arruinar nossa família."

"Rosalie o que você está fazendo?" Carlisle perguntou em choque. "Como você pode fazer isso com uma inocente humana que não fez nada para você?"

"Nada para mim," ela cuspiu. "Está falando sério Carlisle? Ela ferrou com toda nossa família! Primeiro ela praticamente destruiu Edward e o deixou miserável por mais de noventa anos, então ela volta como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

"O que isso tem a ver com você Rosalie?" Esme perguntou parecendo magoada. Ela estava ao meu lado me assegurando de que eu não ficasse terrivelmente machucada.

"Ela arruinou Edward," ela praticamente gritou. "Por causa dela, Edward nunca quis outra pessoa, incluindo eu."

"E daí?" eu disse. "Rosalie você tem o Emmett! Isso não significa nada para você?"

"Talvez você esteja certa," ela concordou. "Isso não tem nada a ver comigo, no entanto, ela precisa ser parada. Olhe o que ela fez ao pobre Kyle, ela quebrou seu coração, da mesma maneira que ela fez com Edward!"

"Isso não é verdade," eu disse. "Você não tem idéia do que está falando Rosalie!"

"Que seja," ela riu. "Você, minha cara irmã, é a única que não tem idéia do que está falando. Bella merece pagar, e fico muito feliz em assistir. Sem ela as coisas irão voltar ao normal."

"Bella por favor," Carlisle implorou. "Só agüente um pouco mais. Irei salvá-la, eu juro."

Vi Edward chegando em apenas alguns segundos, mas eu precisava fazer algo nesse meio tempo. Voei para cima de Rosalie tentando tirá-la da frente de Kyle para que Edward pudesse fazer seu trabalho mas ela só me empurrou novamente.

"Bella," Edward gritou olhando para o seu único e verdadeiro amor, no momento em que ele chegou. Ele tentou correr para o lado dela, mas Rosalie o tirou do caminho.

"Deixe-a morrer," ela disse com raiva. "Ela _precisa _morrer, você não vê?"

"Rosalie não," Emmett gritou. "Não faça isso! Essa é nossa família; Bella agora é parte dessa família!"

"Ela não é parte dessa família," Rosalie rosnou.

"Rose, babe, não me faça fazer isso," Emmett implorou. "Não me faça derrubá-la."

"Vá em frente," ela encorajou. "Pelo menos saberei que ajudei a matar a víbora. O coração dela está parando rapidamente, ela estará morta em alguns minutos."

**EPOV**

Como ela pode fazer isso com a Bella? Como ela pode fazer isso com a nossa família? Claramente ela não acreditava que pagaria penitência por tal crime.

_Edward, o que faremos? _Jasper perguntou em sua mente. _Atacamos? Matamos nossa própria irmã?_

_Por favor não faça isso Rose, _Emmett implorou em sua mente. _Volte aos seus sentidos! Edward, por favor, não a machuque._

Sinto muito Emmett, eu pensei. Acenei para Jasper e nós dois voamos para Rosalie. Com apenas um alto barulho ela estava no chão.

"Não," Emmett disse disparando até nós. "Rosalie, não!" Jasper a segurou como se fosse enforcá-la, para que ela não pudesse fugir.

Eu fui para o lado da beleza que respirava tão fracamente, lutando por cada respiração.

"Bella não," eu disse a pegando em meus braços. "Por favor não me deixe. Por favor não faça isso novamente. Você me prometeu que nunca mais me deixaria novamente. Devemos ficar juntos para sempre. Continue firme meu anjo."

"A loira está certa," o diabo disfarçado disse. "Você devia deixá-la morrer! Ela nem mesmo vale a pena!"

"Você," eu disse sentindo o mal borbulhar dentro de mim. Ele seria o único que iria morrer.

"Ah vamos lá garoto lindo," ele riu. "Eu adoraria ver você me machucar," Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu estava em cima dele, lentamente arrancando cada membro de seu corpo. Pude ouvir seu coração começar a diminuir enquanto ele engasgava a procura de ar.

"Chega Edward," Carlisle gritou. "Você é necessário aqui," Ele disse apontando para Bella que estava mais fraca do que antes. _Você precisa salvá-la, filho._

"O que?" eu perguntei. "Carlisle, eu não posso."

"Edward você tem que fazer," ele disse. _Essa é a última chance dela, você precisa fazer. Você precisa manter o coração dela batendo nesse meio tempo._

"Carlisle," eu hesitei. _Apenas faça Edward, _Carlisle pensou. Andei lentamente até onde ela estava. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e levei meus lábios aos seus para um último beijo.

"Irei fazer o meu melhor, meu amor," eu sussurrei para ela. "Se eu não vê-la mais depois desse momento, saiba que irá me ver em breve, eu prometo. Onde quer que você vá, eu estarei bem atrás de você." A beijei mais uma vez e coloquei meus dentes afiados contra sua pele pálida. Mordi o mais gentilmente possível, sentindo o sangue quente encher minha boca. A mordi mais quatro vezes até que ela começou a gritar em pura agonia. Instantaneamente me senti culpado por tudo que eu tinha feito a ela, ela me odiaria para sempre.

"Não," ela implorou. "Não, faça parar! Me deixe morrer! Me deixe morrer!"

"Não Bella, tudo bem," eu falei. "Você ficará bem."

"Edward," ela implorou. "Edward volte! Edward volte!"

"Estou aqui," a assegurei. "Estou aqui meu amor."

"Eu quero ir para casa," ela chorou. "Eu quero ir para casa!"

"Eu sei," eu disse soluçando secamente. "Eu sei."

"Edward, eu não," Carlisle hesitou. "Eu não sei se isso vai funcionar."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei com medo. "Veneno cura tudo."

"Nem sempre," ele disse tristemente. "Já vi o veneno curar muitas coisas mas não sei sobre isso."

"Mas ela está falando," eu gritei para meu pai. "Ela estava falando Carlisle."

"Pode ser," ele concordou. "Mas seu coração está me dizendo uma coisa diferente. Dá para ouvir ele se esforçar Edward. Não está do jeito que deveria ser. Seu coração não deve ser tão lento."

"Rosalie," ouvi Emmett gritar. "Rosalie não!" Virei minha cabeça para ver Rosalie reformando o que foi deixado de Kyle. Ela o estava mordendo! Colocando vida novamente em seu corpo sem coração! Emmett correu até Rosalie para pará-la mas ela foi rápida. Em menos de dois segundos ela estava no ar.

"Dessa vez não Emmett," ela disse. "Eu te amo mas não posso deixar isso acontecer. Quando ele finalmente se transformar será capaz de matar Bella de uma vez por todas."

"Edward," ouvi Bella dizer fracamente. "Edward, eu te amo. Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ... me desculpa," ela estava correndo da morte mas lentamente cedeu. Eu sabia que ela tinha meros minutos.

"Bella você viverá," eu chorei. "Você ficará comigo para sempre. Eu juro a você."

"Seu coração está enfraquecendo rapidamente." Carlisle disse começando as compressões. "Não sei por mais quanto tempo isso irá funcionar Edward."

"Ela tem que viver," eu rezei. "Deus, por favor, ela tem que viver!" Bum ... bum ... bum. "Bella, não!"

**Continua em Within the darkness

* * *

**

**N/T:** _Gente, estou sem ar! Como a Rosalie pode fazer isso?_

_Coitada da Bella e do Edward ... tudo bem que eles podem não ser o casal predileto de todo mundo, mas precisa matar a menina desse jeito? Poxa vida!_

_Agora antes que mandem reviews me xingando, me ameaçando de morte, vou avisar _**ESSA FIC TÊM CONTINUAÇÃO**_, e _**SIM**_ eu irei traduzi-la, mais 30 capítulos para vocês =D. Vai ser _**todas as terças-feiras**_, começando com terça que vem, normalmente como se fosse ter post aqui, a continuação se chama _**WITHIN THE DARKNESS**_, então espero todas lá, certo?_

_Obrigada mesmo a todas que acompanharam, foi a fanfic com mais review que eu já tive, então agradeço a todas e espero vocês na continuação._

**Me sigam no twitter que sempre aviso quando posto Zah_Ribeiro**

**Comentem ... até terça que vem ... beijos s2**


End file.
